The Curse of the Sky
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: Parallel World AU. What if Tsuna was different from the one we know now. What if Tsuna wasn't meant to be Vongola Decimo but his younger twin sister was? What if he was abandoned at a young age by Iemitsu and Nana? What if he was adopted by someone we know well? This is Tsuna's life, as a new person. (Rated T for swearing and dark writing.) CardSkullReaper
1. Intro

"Tsuna, could you pick up some groceries for me?"

I looked up, somewhat startled by the voice. I had turned in my seat, my eyes wide. I had been spacing. The sound fluttering of papers behind me made me process what had just happened. I turned and realized the breeze from the open window had knocked my incomplete homework off the table. I hurried to pick it up, I needed to reply to Papa before he got worried.

My door slammed open and a panting man appeared in my door way, "Tsuna!"

I stared at the man from my crouched position, an exasperated look on my face, "Mou, Papa, I just dropped my papers. I was going to go downstairs." I stood up and placed my homework on my desk.

Papa relaxed immediately, seeing me safe in my room. He seemed to just realize what he had done and had an embarrassed look on his face, "Ah… gomen ne, Tsu-kun."

I sighed and walked over to my bedroom door, "Don't 'Tsu-kun' me," I saw a doorknob shaped dent in the wall from Papa slamming the door into my wall, "Look what you did to the wall!"

Papa bowed his head sheepishly, "Ah… I'll call someone over to fix it."

I couldn't help but feel bad for the person I knew Papa would call.

"About those groceries…?" asked the meek voice coming from Papa.

I looked at his disheveled appearance. His hair was a rat's nest and there were bags under his eyes, "Sure." I sniffed, he smelled somewhat bad too.

He gave me a bright smile, even as I pushed him out of my room and down the stairs, "Really?" I just nodded. Once we got downstairs he handed me a post it note and some money, "Thank you Tsuna, I've been backed up on work."

I walked to the front door and put on my shoes, "Don't worry about it Papa, I'll be back soon." I waved behind me as I walked out the front door, "Ittekimasu!"

He waved back as I left, "Itterasshai."

I don't remember much from my life before Papa. It was all black and white flashes, as cliché as it sounds. I could vaguely see the dark faces of my parents and a sister, a twin. I don't remember the words they said to me, or the actions they did, but I could feel the imprint they left in me. Papa told me they died, I don't believe him.

I'm Tsunayoshi, no last name, but in school and in official files I use Papa's last name. My biological family is apparently dead and Papa adopted me at a young age. I'm 13 years old, a student from Namimori Academy, middle school division.

My Papa is Byakuran Gesso.

And this is my life.


	2. Happy rain, Demon, and Marshmallow God

Age 9

Tsuna walked out the door, a bright smile on his face, "Bye Papa!"

Byakuran smiled back, waving Tsuna off, "Have fun at school!"

Byakuran was happy, he adopted Tsuna almost a year ago and they just recently moved to Namimori. The old town they lived didn't seem a good place to live in, so they moved to Namimori. And just last week, Tsuna started school.

A familiar tune snapped Byakuran out of his thoughts and he rummaged through his pockets until he found his phone in his slack pockets. He looked at the screen and a frown replaced his smile, recognizing the caller ID. He turned back to the house and closed the door behind him as he entered before answering the call, back into the safety of his home.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked the short ten minute walk to school, adjusting his uniform as he went. He was still nervous going to school. After all, everyone is still curious about the new kid in school.<p>

His school, Namimori Academy, is one of the largest schools in Japan. The school is separated into four districts; the elementary district, the middle school district, the high school district, and the university district. They also have child services for students who have children or younger siblings that cannot be taken care of at home. Tsuna, as a nine year old, is in the elementary district.

Tsuna walked through the front gates and walked down the far left path that lead to the elementary district, surrounded by other elementary students that were also headed to their classrooms.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek that attracted everyone's attention. Some, made a beeline to their classes, already knowing what had happened. Most, turned to see what happened but immediately ran to their classes.

That was the first time Tsuna ever laid eyes on the Demon of Namimori Academy, Hibari Kyoya. For some odd reason, he wasn't scared or terrified like everyone else, he didn't have the urge to run. His eyes watched every move the Demon made. He was graceful and swift and every movement was made without hesitation.

Hibari Kyoya was strong, there was no denying that, despite Hibari being only two years older than himself, making him eleven; a first year in the middle school district.

As Hibari finished beating up the smoker he had caught on campus, a high schooler, a minor, Tsuna was dragged behind a tree. Tsuna's eyes went wide and his first instinct was to yell but a hand covered his mouth, "Shh, I won't hurt you."

In any other situation he would have fought the person, but the voice seemed to calm him down, and didn't do anything but breathe in the arms of a stranger. His gut told him to trust the stranger.

They waited there for a few minutes until the footsteps of the Demon faded away. Tsuna was let go gently and as he turned around he came face to face to the taller build of the most athletic person in his class; Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Ya-Yamamoto-san!" he stuttered, surprised to see such a popular person behind him.

Yamamoto waved a hand off flippantly, "Wari, Wari Gesso, I didn't mean to surprise you." He smiled sheepishly, "But if I didn't drag you behind this tree back then, Hibari-senpai would have bitten you to death!"

"Bitten me to death?" asked the confused brown haired boy.

Yamamoto nodded, "Yup, Hibari-senpai's catch phrase!" He had a thoughtful look on his face, "Oh yeah, you're new. Is that your first time seeing Hibari-senpai?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded, a somewhat nervous look on his face, "I never knew we had someone so dangerous in our school."

Yamamoto looked at the beat up smoker, "Dangerous; yes. But biting for no reason; no."

Suddenly the bell rang and Tsuna let out a small "eep". Yamamoto cursed, "Dang! We're late! Let's go Gesso!" He grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran, dragging him to class.

When the two boys reached the class room, they were scolded and were sent to their seats. Coincidently they were seated right next to each other. Yamamoto smiled, "Well that was fun."

Tsuna would have laughed but he was still in a daze from be dragged around. Yamamoto held out his hand, "Friends?"

Tsuna snapped out of it and opened his mouth to deny. It wasn't that he didn't want to be his friend, but Yamamoto was popular, he didn't need him. He faltered however, seeing the hopeful look in Yamamoto's eyes. He quickly glanced around, realizing that the classroom was ignoring them, no one had greeted Yamamoto as he entered, despite school having started months ago. He looked back into those dark brown eyes and saw loneliness hidden underneath the hope and nervousness.

He smiled at the taller male, "Friends." He took his hand

The nervousness and insecurity in his eyes disappeared and he immediately relaxed, "Let me introduce myself properly, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, call me Takeshi."

Tsuna smiled, "I'm Gesso Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna."

"YOU TWO! STOP TALKING!" snapped the teacher, an angry expression on her face.

"Hai, hai!" answered back Yamamoto cheerfully.

"Gomenasai, sensei," answered the sheepish brunet.

They looked to each other and laughed to themselves, not having a care in the world, after all, both of them had just gotten their first real friend.

* * *

><p>Reception Room, that afternoon<p>

Hibari Kyoya didn't have much to say about Gesso Tsunayoshi and that was a problem in itself. But if he had to, he would say that he just wasn't normal.

Normally, before a student was even allowed to step on school grounds, the school would get all the info they could on students, thus their files were quite thick. Their records were traced to who they interacted with, their past school records, any criminal offences, going as far as what their favorite food is.

The problem with Gesso Tsunayoshi is that his file is thin. There's barely any information on him. Of course Hibari demanded that the Disciplinary Committee should find more information on him but he was ignored. He had the title of the Demon of Namimori Academy, but he wasn't the head of the Disciplinary Committee. At least, not yet.

What he saw this morning proved that there was something off about him. He had noticed Tsunayoshi looking at him. Normally people would be terrified and would run away in fear, not staring out in the open like an idiot. To be honest, that had happened to a few students before, they were frozen in fear and ended up getting bit to death. But Tsuna was looking at him in admiration.

There wasn't a single trace of fear in his eyes. Tsuna was watching his every move and with every swing he took with his tonfas he was getting more amazed. But when Hibari looked up to meet his eyes in hopes of scaring him, he was gone. However his presence was still there.

Hibari glared at the thin file in front of him and threw it on the coffee table, "Useless."

He took a sip of tea from the cup beside the file, _'Gesso Tsunayoshi, just what are you?_ _An herbivore?_ _A carnivore?_ _An omnivore? What will it be, Gesso Tsunayoshi? Reveal yourself, or I'll bite you to death.'_

* * *

><p>Namimori Shopping District<p>

Byakuran hummed as he strolled down Namimori Shopping District, a small smile on his face. He reached the edge of the shopping district, where it started to become a civilian living area and stopped in front of a quaint little shop with a house behind it.

Byakuran opened the door into the shop, ignoring the closed sign and greeted the people inside loudly, "How are you two this lovely day?"

The two people at the counter smiled and greeted the white haired man, "Ah, Byakuran! Come in, we just had a fresh shipment of fatty tuna, would you like some?"

Byakuran replied happily, "I would love some, Tsuyoshi." He had mischievous smile on his face, "Can you put some marshmallows on that?"

Byakuran had walked into the local sushi shop Takesushi owned by Yamamoto Takeshi and Yamamoto Leiko.

Tsuyoshi glared at his friend before going to the back to get the sushi ready.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He called out to the sushi chef. A scoff was heard in response. Byakuran looked to laughing Leiko, "So Leiko-chan, how's your son been doing?"

Leiko smiled and composed herself, "Great Byakuran, thanks to you, all our ties have been cut. Our family has been safe ever since Takeshi has been born. Thank you, really."

Byakuran smiled back, "Anything I can do for an old friend."

Tsuyoshi came back with the sushi and they had a pleasant conversation, all of them enjoying themselves. Ignoring the fact that the former infamous Hitman Partners were in front of Byakuran and that one of the "Gods" of the Mafia world was in front of Tsuyoshi and Leiko.


	3. The Death

"Takeshi hurry! They're catching up!"

The moon barely lit the way for them. They stopped for a second as they nearly ran into a gate.

"This way Tsuna!"

The two nine year olds turned a hard right as they ran through the alleys, their feet splashing into the puddles. Incoherent yells followed them, along with big heavy footsteps.

Yamamoto pulled Tsuna into a dead end and dove behind some trash cans, the men following them ran by. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, who was rubbing his hurt ankle, "It's clear… how are you holding up?"

Tsuna bit his lip as he rolled his ankle, holding back a hiss of pain. It was still somewhat numb anyways due to the adrenaline, "I'm fine." He looked over the trash can, hearing shouting, "They just won't stop."

Yamamoto pushed Tsuna's head down as multiple men ran by, looking for them. He counted the men with his sharp eyes, "If it was just one we could probably handle him. but we can't handle five."

Tsuna frowned, "What are they even after?" Yamamoto shrugged, honestly not knowing why.

Suddenly Tsuna was picked up by a man, "Finally found you!"

Tsuna struggled, "Ah!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened, "Tsuna!" He had been keeping watch, it should have been impossible for someone to get by his sharp eyes.

Tsuna tried to struggle out of the man's grip, "Takeshi!"

Yamamoto stood up, running over to the man to get Tsuna back but was caught as well by another man, "Argh!"

"We've found them!" he yelled out, letting their colleagues know.

There was no response. The other man frowned, "Geez what's taking them so long?"

Yamamoto struggled, "Let us go!"

The man carrying Yamamoto whacked his head, "Shut up!"

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Takeshi!"

Suddenly there was a loud scream. Both of the men looked up to see a figure heading towards them. Through the moonlight they could see that blood covered the figure. It dragged a body behind them by hanging the back of the body's suit onto something that looked like a thick stick. The figure flung the body off the 'stick' that glistened slightly. It growled, revealing its gender, "Who do you think you are?"

The men looked up terrified, "W-what?" It was the voice of a male and the figure was short, a young teen maybe.

He walked closer, "Who are you to touch my pet?" the moon shined over him, his eyes glowing in the dark to show furious eyes promising death. The killing intention was overwhelming.

The boys were dropped, "L-look w-we let them go s-so…."

"For touching them, you will pay." The sticks glistened with blood as he raised them. He growled out one word, "Kamikorosu."

That was the first time Hibari Kyoya had ever killed for someone else.

Hibari looked down at the two nine year olds in front of him, "You two."

Yamamoto covered Tsuna with his body, "I won't let you bite Tsuna!"

Hibari looked at the determination in the nine year old's eyes. He wasn't an herbivore and definitely not a carnivore. The boy was hiding something and that peaked Hibari's interest. Hibari just scoffed, "Get up, we're getting you to your houses."

Yamamoto was still on guard but Tsuna took his hand, "Its fine Takeshi… we can trust him…"

Yamamoto nodded hesitantly but still having faith in Tsuna he acquiesced, "If you say so Tsuna."

Tsuna started to get up, but he collapsed, "Agh!"

Yamamoto looked at him shocked, "Tsuna!"

Tsuna winced, "I'm fine Takeshi… my ankle's just bothering me." The adrenaline had left his body and pain was overwhelming him.

Before Yamamoto could move to help Tsuna, Hibari picked him up, "We shouldn't stay around here, more could be coming, let's go."

The two boys reached home safely and all three of them got patched up by Yamamoto Leiko. They explained the story to the three adults and they took the case to the police.

Even after an investigation, the police never figured out why the men wanted Tsuna and Yamamoto or how Hibari had found them. (He refused to say anything.) Byakuran, Tsuyoshi, and Leiko were of course grateful to Hibari for saving their kids, but the Yamamoto's looked a bit too nervous for Hibari's liking, while Byakuran had that same smile on his face.

Everything started to go back to normal after the incident… that is until rumors started to spread and the two nine years old started to get bullied.

Takeshi covered Tsuna's body with his own as a bully tried to kick the brunet, "Argh!"

"Takeshi!" cried out Tsuna.

The boys jeered at the two boys cowering in the corner, "You two are useless! Those men probably realized that and decided to take you two in for human trafficking!"

Tsuna looked at them, "Yamete! We haven't done anything to you!"

One guy laughed, "That doesn't matter to us Dame-Tsuna! We just care about making your lives miserable."

Before the other boys could kick Tsuna and Takeshi again, there were footsteps heading towards them, "For disturbing the peace and bullying for no reason, kamikorosu."

After the bullies were beat up, rumors spread, that the two boys were under the care of Hibari Kyoya and if anyone did anything to them; they would be bitten to death.

"Thank you, Hibari-senpai!"

Hibari just grunted as he stepped over the disgusting bodies.

Yamamoto swung an arm over his senpai's shoulders, "Kaa-san wants you to come over for sushi for saving us back then and for saving us from bullies, Kyoya-senpai! Let's go after school today!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes and swung a tonfa at the nine year old's head, "I refuse." Yamamoto managed to duck the swing and also dodged the jab to his stomach. Hibari smirked, "Wao."

Yamamoto smiled, "Oh about that Kyoya-senpai! I've been practicing kendo so I wanted to know if we could spar some time."

Tsuna piped up, "Me too! I've been practicing hand to hand combat."

Hibari stood there, considering the pros and cons in this situation. On one hand he could learn about Gesso Tsunayoshi and his father and also why the Yamamoto's were so jumpy. He could also train the two to be wonderful sparring partners. But on the other hand it was unnecessary crowding.

"Please, Hibari-senpai?"

He looked down into the brunet's chestnut brown eyes that were filled with hope. Hibari bristled at the sight. He was like a small bunny. He turned, "Come to the abandoned reception room after school."

The two nine year olds smiled at each other, their objective accomplished.

* * *

><p>Tsuna fell backwards as Hibari swung at his head. He had fallen to avoid the hit but he was stuck in a vulnerable position, showed to him by Hibari as he slammed a tonfa on the ground next to him. Hibari scoffed, "Weak."<p>

It had been only a few weeks after they started to spar together and as much as Hibari didn't want to admit it, he was attached to these omnivores. They just kept peaking his interest.

Hibari got off the fallen brunet and Yamamoto helped his up, "But we've gotten better Kyo-nii!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari growled.

Yamamoto just laughed, "Call me Takeshi!" He narrowed his eyes, "Anyways, if you wanted us to stop you would have acted on it by now."

Hibari felt heat rise to his cheeks and he turned, heading out of the dojo the Yamamoto's had. He could hear the two kids snickering behind him. He threw his tonfas at their heads, ignoring their shouts of pain, "Do you not want lunch?"

They recovered and handed their brother his tonfas as they headed down to Takesushi for some lunch, where Leiko would always be waiting for them with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Byakuran looked at Hibari's file in his study as the boys played upstairs in Tsuna's room.<p>

The Hibari's were a traditional Japanese, Italian, and Chinese family but were also a family that had any high up job. Their family had everything that the world had to offer, a spy, a government worker, a Mafioso, an assassin, a hacker, an informant; anything.

All Hibari's are taught at a young age to learn how to protect themselves for their future jobs and the connections that all family members have to the dangerous people. They are all taught to be emotionless and cold.

Hibari's dad was a Yakuza leader and Hibari despised him for that. His dad started to cause problems in the town, making people live in fear for months. His father never came home.

Hibari's mother was an underground assassin and she did the most dangerous jobs that risked her life. She was what the world called an adrenaline druggie. She had nearly died many times. She came home on average, 2 times a year for 30 minutes.

His parents were complete opposites and he hated them for that. How could they be married despite being enemies? The question was soon answered when they got into a fight, they both died in the process, killing each other.

Hibari Kyoya lives alone. Sure there were maids that other Hibari's hired to work for him, but he was alone. He was isolated and lonely, so he built up the cold and cruel attitude of the demon he is now.

What got him into fighting? His parents. He had a grudge on his parents and the underground that caused their death. The underground was something that he wanted to defeat, he realized that to defeat, you have to be strong. He increased the basic training that was required of Hibari's at an early age and then branched off to his own fighting style. A few months after that, his uncle got him wooden tonfas to get him started.

Bad choice.

Byakuran chuckled, "Ahh…. Kyoya-kun~! Such an interesting boy…" Byakuran took a bite of the marshmallow in his hand, "I trust that you take care of my Tsu-kun, Kyoya-kun…" he smashed the marshmallow in his hand, his bangs covering his face, "Or else."

* * *

><p>2 Month Time skip<p>

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! Come over here we've gotta talk to you!"

Tsuna looked up from his book to see some guys in the middle of the field. Tsuna felt like scoffing, _'How stupid are they? Fighting out in the open? Kyo-nii and Takeshi will find you immediately.'_

Suddenly there was a loud thud and Tsuna sighed inwardly but was happy at the sight, "Arigato, Takeshi."

Then there was another scream as Yamamoto laughed, "Thank Hibari-senpai."

The two looked to Hibari, who beat up three of the guys while Yamamoto knocked the last one out with his Shigure Kintoki still in the Shinai form.

Hibari barely even looked up at then, "Hn."

Yamamoto smiled, "Oh come on Hibari-senpai, cheer up! Let's go eat sushi; oyaji loves it when you two visit."

Tsuna closed the book and smiled, "Let's go, if I go home early again there'll probably be something with marshmallows."

Yamamoto laughed, "Byakuran-san is an amazing dad!"

Hibari scoffed, "Irresponsible and annoying."

Yamamoto and Tsuna laughed, knowing that what Hibari said was true and also not true.

But before the three could reach Takesushi, a person in a black suit stopped them, tears falling down his face. The person wiped his eyes and he looked to Yamamoto, "Takeshi..." he launched himself on to Yamamoto, hugging him.

Hibari started to growl, thinking that the man was a threat, but Yamamoto recognized him and stuttered, "J-Jii-san?!"

That caught both of the other two boys off guard, "I'm sorry Takeshi."

"F-for what...?" asked the confused Takeshi.

"It's all my fault!" wailed Yamamoto's uncle.

"J-jii-san?" asked Takeshi, concerned.

"Takeshi... your mother…" trailed off the Uncle.

That triggered something in all three of the boy's minds and they bolted off to Takesushi.

Leiko, acted like a mother not only for Takeshi, but for Hibari and Tsuna as they didn't have mothers. Hibari's died fighting his father while Tsuna couldn't remember his mother, being taken in by Byakuran.

Leiko was someone special for all of them.

When they arrived Takesushi was closed. Takeshi started to bang on the door, "Oyaji! Kaa-san! Let us in!"

Hibari picked up his tonfas, getting ready to break down the door. Tsuna fumbled with his phone and called Byakuran. He answered, "Ah, Tsu-kun…"

"Papa! We heard something bad happened to Leiko-sa-"

Byakuran cut off his son, "So you've heard… come to the emergency ward at the hospital… quickly." Byakuran hung up, but before he did Tsuna could faintly hear sobbing.

Tsuna looked to the two boys, "The hospital, emergency ward."

The two nodded, running to the hospital and into the emergency ward, ignoring the looks and the protests from the nurses.

As they arrived they saw a sitting Byakuran, his head to his lap and a standing Tsuyoshi, staring at the ceiling. Tsuyoshi turned to the three panting boys, they had ran all the way there. Tsuyoshi's face was tear stained as he smiled weakly and apologetically, "A-ah Takeshi, Tsuna, Kyoya... I'm sorry."

Yamamoto Leiko died, on February 22 20XX, at 4:23 P.M., supposedly dying on collision, in a drunk driving accident.

* * *

><p>Sorry about being so late, I was busy the past two days with Olihime, J-sama, and our other friend. But here it is! I've been working on this at night so it got done earlier than I expected it to.<p>

This is a sad chapter... well I own nothing. Thanks for reading and I will answer reviews now~

happygolucky27- Please do look forward to future chapters! I feel like this fic will be great!

TsunaMoe- Thanks for your consideration, and I love dark fics as well... and do you want a tissue for that drool?

silent-insaneminako- "Rainbow on a stick" It reminds me of something that Olihime said "Jesus Christ on a Crutch." She says the randomest things! I love Takeshi and Tsuna friendships and how irritated Hibari gets when he doesn't know things, that's probably why future Tsuna told only Future Hibari about the plan he had with Shoichi so Hibari wouldn't throw fit.

BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf- Thank you for the motivation!

nany-chan04- I love nice Byakuran as well, (spoilers from here on out if you haven't finished the manga)- Like how he helps Uni out in the Arcobaleno tournament thing.

hypnos28- I love back stories as well, and I will write about how Byakuran finds Tsuna and as you read this chapter is more bonding but the next chapter will probably be present day as in 13 years old.

Skylar18- Yeah, you're right I haven't seen Fanfictions that have Byakuran as Tsuna's dad and if you read what I said before in the intro, this was an idea I got from Olihime. She was reading a fanfiction and the fanfiction was talking about Byakuran and it said, "Byakuran is someone you want to stay away from, he's dad news." Of course the author was trying to say "bad news" instead of "dad news" and she showed it to me. I of course laughed and asked, "What would it be like if Tsuna's dad was Byakuran?" And she was like, "You should write that." So I did and when I told her about how popular it was she was like, "Wao."

nomnom- Yup~ Wouldn't be Byakuran without marshmallows... poor Tsuna

ptk- Marshmallows everyday isn't healthy for Tsuna... and then there's the supernatural being called Byakuran who eats like a thousand packs of marshmallows everyday and is somehow still alive.

Guester- I'm sorry about having short chapters, but I try to write short and update often, that's how my system works.

dota-chiin- Thank you for the suggestion.

Guest (which is like anyone but this person probably knows who they are)- I think this could be great too and so does Olihime and thank you for the tip.

krista937- Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>Well that's done so thanks for reading as I own nothing!<p>

Bye-bi!

~CardSkullReaper


	4. 4 Years From Then We Still Mourn For You

"Papa, Ittekimasu!"

Byakuran smiled, "Un, Itterasshai, tell Kyoya and Takeshi good morning."

Tsuna walked out the door, wearing black dress pants and a black button up shirt over a black t-shirt. He walked down the street, going down a familiar route he had walked many times before.

It's been four years since that day.

Tsuna smiled sadly; as he passed by Namimori Chu seeing Hibari wearing similar black attire except his black button up shirt was over his shoulders. Hibari just grunted, adjusting the disciplinary committee head prefect badge.

Over the years, Hibari had got irritated with the weak Disciplinary Committee that didn't help the Namimori citizens and bit every Disciplinary Committee member who didn't do their job right to death. He was then placed as the head as he bit everyone else to death.

There was a comfortable silence as Hibari and Tsuna walked, after all they had done this many times before for the past four years. Once they reached their last pick up location they saw Yamamoto leaning against the shop's walls. Yamamoto was wearing exactly what Tsuna was except Yamamoto's sleeves were pushed up to above his elbow and the buttons were left undone. Yamamoto looked up and smiled a weak but true smile at them, "Yo, should we get going?"

They started to walk again, none of them saying anything, and ended up in a flower shop. They each got a single white chrysanthemum. The young florist couple sadly waved at them as they were friends with the person the boys were visiting.

The three reached Namimori Graveyard and walked to a familiar spot near an apple tree. They stared at the grave and bowed their heads in greeting and then placed their white chrysanthemums one by one, starting with Hibari, then Tsuna, and then ending with Yamamoto.

At first none of them said anything and just stared at the tombstone. Hibari was leaning against the tree, Tsuna was standing a distance away in front of the grave, and Yamamoto was kneeling by the tombstone, running his hand over it.

"Kaa-san, we've come to visit again…" of course there was no response but Yamamoto laughed, "It's your fourth death anniversary today. It's been awhile since we've visited but Tsuna and I have started middle school and Kyo-nii is in his third year… again."

Tsuna walked closer, kneeling beside Yamamoto, "Mama, we got accepted into Namimori Chu as you wanted. You were worried that Takeshi and I wouldn't be accepted but we did with Kyo-nii's help. But Kyo-nii also refuses to leave Namimori Chu, but we can't complain because he's already graduated High school."

Hibari scoffed, "Studies, age, and logic won't make me move from my current position in Namimori Chu. It's a waste of time, as I've graduated anyways."

Tsuna frowned, "And yet you still refuse to go to University." Yamamoto laughed and Hibari just grunted in response.

The three fell into a comfortable silence. Yamamoto smiled sadly, "We miss you Kaa-san."

He suddenly heard sniffling and saw Tsuna with tears in his eyes, "We really do Mama."

Yamamoto got him into a head lock, "Come on Tsuna, don't cry! Kaa-san wouldn't like it if you cried!"

Hibari whacked both of them lightly on their heads with his tonfas to stop their antics and then looked to the grave, "You will forever be with us, and we will forever be with you, Okaa-sama."

They all bowed one final time and then left the graveyard, their antics continuing.

Today is the one day that the sports ace of Namimori Academy, the Demon of Namimori Academy, and the Namimori Academy middle school section president; skips school.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

Tsuyoshi kneeled down at his wife's grave, him wearing a black suit, a blue dress shirt, and a dark blue tie, "You told me that you wanted to be buried next to a tree… it's a tree of your favorite fruit, an apple tree."

There was a sudden laugh, "You tell her that every time you come here, don't you Tsuyoshi-kun?"

Tsuyoshi sighed, not even looking up, "Byakuran…"

Byakuran smiled. He wore a black suit with a light purple dress shirt, and a purple tie. Byakuran held up his hands, "Calm down, I told you, my Famiglia would handle the assassin and they did, five hours after her death."

Tsuyoshi clenched his fists, "You said that you would protect us from the mafia and the underground world. We wanted to live normal lives with Takeshi and be normal restaurant owners so this wouldn't happen!" He stood up, "We wanted Takeshi to have normal parents in a normal living environment so we left the Mafia once we found out that Leiko was pregnant!"

He stomped over to the still smirking marshmallow lover, "So we went to you so you could help us erase our identities in the Mafia world and you pledged that you would keep us away from anyone tied into the mafia! But then this ass-"

Byakuran cut him off by shoving marshmallows into Tsuyoshi's mouth, "Calm down Tsuyoshi." The smile slipped from his face, "We let our guard down, all three of us. We couldn't have done anything about it, after in living in peace for such a long time, we were careless. We can't do anything about that, fate controls us and this was something that we couldn't change."

As Tsuyoshi finished the marshmallows, Byakuran kneeled onto the grass, stroking the tombstone, "Ne, Leiko-chan it's been awhile… I still remember those days that I sent Tsuyoshi and you on missions that'd you'd always complete without a hitch."

Byakuran smiled gently, "I wasn't surprised to find out that both of you were dating, I told you two that I had no idea, I lied. I knew the whole time that both of you were dating."

Tsuyoshi cussed, "Damnit! You were right Leiko! He freaking knew!"

Byakuran laughed, "You hurt me Tsuyoshi, I'm one of the most influential mafia bosses in Italy, did you think that I wouldn't notice that you two were in a relationship? Or at least find some information? I have my sources."

Tsuyoshi started to grumble about something while Byakuran set down his own bouquet of white chrysanthemums on the grave, "But you did surprise me, when you two told me you were engaged and that you wanted me to help pay for the marriage and keep it secret so only certain people could come."

Tsuyoshi looked at him, "And why is that? You knew that we were dating for some time now, so why didn't you expect that?"

Byakuran turned to him, smiling brightly, "Even though you were dating for a long time and I did expect marriage to eventually happen, I didn't expect you to propose so quickly."

Tsuyoshi's eye twitched, getting the hidden meaning, "So you mean…"

Sparkles started to surround Byakuran, "Yup! I didn't think you had the balls to do it!"

Tsuyoshi held a knife to Byakuran's neck, "Say that again marshmallow freak!"

Byakuran simply grabbed the knife out of Tsuyoshi's hand in a swift movement and then handed it back, with a marshmallow at the tip. Tsuyoshi grumpily ate the marshmallow, "Shut up…"

Byakuran turned back to the grave, "Especially when you told me you were pregnant… and that you wanted to leave the mafia behind. You grew up in the Mafia Leiko-chan… I was surprised that you left willingly to raise your child."

Tsuyoshi huffed, "We didn't want to end our careers there, but we decided that we wanted our child to live a normal life."

Byakuran smirked, "The both of you sure are full of surprises, I would often dream of a baby swordsman coming from the both of you." He looked to Tsuyoshi, "Maybe that coul-"

Tsuyoshi glared, "Denied, he's only doing kendo!"

Byakuran snickered and then looked to the grave, "The boys miss you, you know."

The two stayed there for awhile, munching on marshmallows. Byakuran looked up, "We should get going, the boys will be wondering where we are."

True to his words, Yamamoto and Tsuna started to call them while Hibari looked at them expectantly, from a distance.

Byakuran got up, waving goodbye to Leiko, and said something about having marshmallows for dinner. Yamamoto started to laugh nervously, Tsuna clutched his stomach, and Hibari flinched; all of them feeling the wrath of Byakuran's marshmallow meals.

Tsuyoshi watched as they went off and then looked to the tombstone again. He pulled out a white chrysanthemum out of his chest pocket and smiled, "I hope you're in a better place, Leiko."

He looked back to Yamamoto and Tsuna who were waving him and Hibari smirking at him, "Looks like the boys are calling me. I'm leaving now Leiko… I'll see you later."

He stood up, leaving the grave and running to the group waiting for him.

'_I promise to take care of the boys for you… I will always love you, Leiko.'_

* * *

><p>Becoming attached isn't bad, but if you lose the thing that you attached to, you suffer immense pain. But if you lose this thing and cling onto it, you will suffer even more pain. If you let go but keep it in your heart as a memory, you will be able to recover from it and move on to other things in life.<p>

That is what I believe.

* * *

><p>So this chapter didn't go as planned... but this happened and I'm satisfied with this. It's sad I guess, but it's appropriate, to start the beginning of the present.<p>

To explain Hibari, since Hibari never went off to Namimori High even when he graduated, I just decided to make him graduate High school at an early age and then come back to Namimori Middle to stay around. If you have questions, I'll gladly answer them.

Well I don't own anything and thanks for reading. Read and Review~

Guess I'll answer reviews now...  
>rei- Please continue reading!<br>krista937- Thank you for keeping up with this story and staying with it!  
>Lucifer Elrics- Oh geez... I'm sorry probably not good news on your birthday. But happy Birthday!<br>Setsu27- I know right? Byakuran is like immune to freaking everything! How does he not get fat or not get diabetes? I don't even know. I hope I didn't ruin your mood with the sadness.  
>RenaScarlet- I hope I didn't ruin your mood with the sadness and I update in small chapters (1,500 words minimum) but often.<p>

That's it! Thanks for reading once again!  
>Bye-bi!<br>~CardSkullReaper


	5. Enter the Sawadas

A girl smiled brightly, "We're here!"

A woman with a kind smiled behind her, "Yup, it took hours but we're finally back at Namimori Japan."

The blonde man behind the both of them who was holding most of the luggage smiled, "I'm glad that both of you are happy but we have to get to the car that'll take us home."

The girl looked back, her honey blonde wavy hair flying behind her, a giant smile on her face, "Hai! Otou-san!"

The trio entered a car that seemed to be waiting for them and they started to leave the airport, "So where am I going to school Kaa-san, Tou-san?"

The woman smiled, "The same school that I went to when I was little, Namimori Chu… well I suppose its Namimori Academy."

The girl tilted her head slightly, "What?"

The man chuckled, "You see the Namimori school district has changed immensely ever since we've left. Namimori elementary, middle school, high school, and university has been combined into Namimori Academy and are separated by districts."

The girl smiled, "So I would be in the middle school district?"

The man nodded, "Of course, but do be on guard Bambino."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

The woman nodded as well, "Your father is right; I've heard rumors about the Demon of Namimori and the Master Athlete there."

The man shook his head, "That's not all I've heard about. I've also heard of the middle school council president at Namimori that has a lot of control over the school."

The woman nodded, "Apparently he has a connection with the other council presidents and from other schools."

The girl smiled, "Don't worry; I think I will be fine!"

Suddenly the conversation shifted to something else, as Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, and Sawada Rinko headed to their house in Namimori, all of them missing the ominous storm that followed them.

* * *

><p>Namimori Academy: Middle School Division<p>

Squeals rang through his ears as he walked down the hall.

"A-ah!"

"He's here!"

"SENPAIIII!"

"AAAHHH!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Yo minna!"

It's been a week since the death anniversary of Yamamoto Leiko. Of course Hibari, Tsuna, and Yamamoto acted like it was completely normal for all of them to be gone. And in typical fashion all of the students didn't even notice how the three would always disappear on February 22, all of them together with the same excuse every single year. Yamamoto had excused it as a doctor's checkup and people understood that as he was an athlete and tried to take to take good care of his body. Hibari had excused it as disciplinary committee business that no one dared to defy. Tsuna had excused it as student council business that was hinted to be tied in with the disciplinary committee business that no one denied.

Yamamoto was heading to the main office to meet the new student that was originally born in Namimori but had gone to Italy due to her father's job. Now she was back for an unknown reason and Yamamoto plastered on his best fake smile he had as his real smiles were reserved for his friends and family, and yes Byakuran was to be considered family.

Yamamoto entered the office, waving hello to the secretary that he knew well. They had always talked when he always waited in the office as she was an avid sports fan and could get basically any information about anything in sports from Yamamoto.

He smiled, "So where's the new girl?"

The secretary smiled, "She's inside, talking to the principal. Knock on the door, they're waiting for you."

Yamamoto smiled and headed to the door, waving goodbye. He knocked on the door and he heard a loud booming, "Come in."

Yamamoto walked in as if he owned the place, "Ha, ha! How are you Kazuto-sensei?" He sat down on a seat, putting his hands behind his head and slouching casually.

The principal, Kazuto, of Namimori Academy's face hardened in anger, "OI TAKESHI!"

Yamamoto tilted his head, confused, "What's wrong Kazuto-sensei?"

Kazuto looked like he was say something but a he stopped, "I'm not getting into this conversation again… Takeshi, let me introduce you to the new student. This is Sawada Rinko."

Yamamoto looked to the honey blonde curly haired girl and smiled his usual fake smile, "Nice to meet you Sawada, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Just call me Yamamoto."

Rinko smiled back, liking how the guy looked, "Nice to meet you too Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto smiled, "I'm the Sports Advisor for the Middle School Division, so if you need help in a sport or any registration in the sports club I will happily help."

Kazuto nodded agreeably, "Exactly. Now Sawada-san if you have any complaints or concerns please do come to me, I'll be glad to help with that. Now Takeshi will take you to your class, 1-A."

Yamamoto smiled, "That's great! We're in the same class!"

Rinko smiled back, "That's good to know, at least there's someone I vaguely know."

Yamamoto's fake smile grew, "Un!"

As the two for class, they passed by the demon prefect, "Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto looked at the prefect, "Ah Hibari-senpai! This is Sawada Rinko, she's recently moved here from Italy even though she was born here. Sawada, this is Hibari Kyoya-senpai, the head of the Disciplinary Committe-"

Hibari suddenly whacked Yamamoto in the head with a silver tonfa, "Itai! Hibari-senpai!"

"For being late to the meeting this morning, kamikorosu."

Rinko looked at the two, thinking one thing, _'They're both really hot! I have to make them mine!'_

Yamamoto laughed, dodging the other attacks that Hibari threw at him, "Maa, maa Hibari-senpai! Give me a break; the karate club needed help with something."

Hibari grunted, "That's no excuse, all of the other herbivores and the omnivore expected you to be there on time."

Yamamoto grabbed one of the tonfas from Hibari skillfully, "Gomen Hibari-senpai, but we have to get to class." Yamamoto grabbed Rinko's hand, "Let's run for it!"

He tossed the tonfa over his shoulder as they ran off to class and Hibari caught it without even looking back, "Takeshi… you will pay."

* * *

><p>Byakuran<p>

Byakuran frowned as he talked into his phone, "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry to say Byakuran-sama, but they have arrived in Namimori, Japan just a few days ago."

Byakuran glared a hole into the wall, "And you didn't find out until just now?"

"A-ah no Byakuran-sama… it's just that Shoichi-sama said to tell you until now."

Byakuran's face seemed to lighten up a bit, "Shoichi? If that's the case, then hand the phone over to Shoichi."

He heard fumbling as the phone was passed over and a stuttering voice answered, "B-Byakuran-san!"

"Ohayo Shoichi… now do you mind explaining why I wasn't told of this?"

"A-ah well…"

* * *

><p>Rinko<p>

I smiled at the sensei that stood in front of me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sawada Rinko."

Sensei smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Sawada-san, I'm Nezu-sensei."

I narrowed my eyes at him but then smiled, "I hope you take good care of me sensei, I am in your care."

This man wasn't a reliable person; he wasn't a person that someone could rely on. He'd betray someone for his own needs without a second thought.

He then looked to the class, "Class this is Sawada Rinko, she's originally from here but moved to Italy due to her father's job. She has recently come back a few days ago and she has decided to go to school here."

I bowed at the class, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sawada Rinko please treat me nicely."

The whole class smiled at me kindly and greeted me in unison with different greetings. I smiled, knowing that this was a nice class that would support me in any way possible.

'_Idiots.'_

I watched as Yamamoto sat down in his seat next to an empty seat. I smiled brightly, "Where should I sit Nezu-sensei?"

He looked up, "Well… why don't you sit by-?"

I interrupted him, "Yamamoto?"

He smiled, "I don't see a problem with that! Yamamoto, do you mind if Sawada-san sits next to you?"

Suddenly a guy shrieked in fear and a girl stood up abruptly, fear and worry evident in her eyes and expression, "Nezu-sensei you can't do that!"

I was confused, if she was contradicting the statement then why is she so scared?"

Yamamoto's smile seemed waver and his voice went cold, "Actually sensei I do mind."

I shivered unintentionally, despite hearing that tone many times before, I could never get used to it; the tone of person who has been hurt.

Nezu-sensei suddenly had fear on his face, as if he just realized the situation, "A-ah! Gomenasai Yamamoto-san I completely forgot! I can just have Sawada-san sit next to Rei-kun!"

Yamamoto smiled brightly, "Arigato sensei!"

I frowned and asked, "Do you not want me to sit next to you Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto had a blank look on his face as he turned to me, "You see someone very dear to me sits next to me, and I don't like being away from him too long."

I looked at him confusion and the door suddenly burst open and I turned. Suddenly time seemed to slow down as I saw the person standing there. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "W-what?"

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

Tsuna ran down the halls, "Argh! The student council held me back at the meeting so late! Kyoya's gonna be so mad!"

As Tsuna raced through the halls as quickly and silently as possible, there was suddenly a punch in his gut. He stopped running and leaned against the wall, "W-what?"

Suddenly there was a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Hibari Kyoya, "K-Kyoya!"

Hibari looked at the arm that was clutched against his own stomach, "Is it your-?"

Tsuna nodded and Hibari started to walk off, "If that's the case you're excused but head to class as quickly as possible. I'll keep an eye on things."

I walked towards class and then swung open the door. I bowed and said, "Gomenasai Nezu-sensei I was at the student council meeting."

Nezu smiled nervously, "A-ah, Gesso sit down in your seat."

When I looked up I saw a person that I somehow recognized… but I didn't. Her eyes widened when she saw me and she stepped back a bit, "D-do I k-know you?"

I opened my mouth and replied.

"**No."**

* * *

><p>OMG I'M SO SORRY I'M SO LATE! I have reasons. Second is that I had a project in Social Studies due with my friend and we spent three days on that. Second is that I've gotten a new laptop and I spent a day transferring all my documents and music and whatever else I needed on here. Third is that I had a Tae Kwon Do tournament yesterday (March 1 2014) and I've been practicing for that day and once the tournament was done I had to go to my eye doctor appointment and I've been resting all day today. I am so tired though... URGH<p>

Anyways thanks for reading and I own nothing.

Time for answers for reviews.

sno-story: Thank you for reviewing!

Setsu27: Thanks for reviewing and a little sadness is necessary, isn't it? I bet that marshmallow meals would test horrible I mean like meat and marshmallows? *shiver* I hope no one gets diabetes!

NagiRokudo: I suppose that Hibari is 16 but i just made him really smart so he can just stay in middle school division.

hitomi65: Thank you for the compliment!

Sennybee98: If I told you that would be spoilers, but Reborn! wouldn't be Reborn! without Reborn.

L'sCoffee: Oh god, Hibari-logic! It's hilarious and makes no sense! I love Hibari logic!

Bye-bi~

CardSkullReaper


	6. Yawa and the Calm Storm

Tsuna winced inwardly as he felt a thousand imaginary knives stab his gut repeatedly without a break. His hyper intuition was telling him, that he knew this person standing in front of him nervously.

He racked his brain, trying to remember. Even if his brain didn't know who it was, his body obviously did and it was telling him a message that he couldn't decipher.

He looked her over, 'Honey blonde curly hair, fairly tanned skin, an average body, a little too skinny, dark blue eyes... oh she's that transfer student.'

He smiled kindly, "You may not know me, but I know you."

Rinko tilted her head, "What?"

He bowed slightly, "I'm Gesso Tsunayoshi, the student council president of the middle school division here at Namimori Gakuen. It's very nice to meet you Sawada Rinko-san. It's a requirement for me to know everyone in the middle school division which now includes you."

Rinko looked too stunned to say anything, not expecting an answer like that from someone like... him. He looked scrawny, weak, and vulnerable. She shook her head inwardly, 'Wow smart Rinko, asking a guy like that if you know him. You wouldn't know someone like that!'

Tsuna continued, the smile still plastered onto his face, "If you have any concerns please tell me before you consult the principal and I will try to work things out."

Rinko nodded, "E-er... hai..."

Tsuna bowed lightly again and then headed to his desk beside Yamamoto, dismissing himself.

"Sawada-san?"

Rinko looked back to Nezu, "Y-yes sensei?"

Nezu asked, "Could you head to your seat? We need to start the lesson. You can start by sharing with Rei-san, she wouldn't mind."

Rei shook her head, "I wouldn't mind at all."

As class continued on, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition seemed to calm down but something appeared in his eyes. It was a word... and it seemed weird.

His hyper intuition told him, "Yawa."

That didn't make any sense to him. No sense at all.

The more he thought about it, the more it made his head hurt.

Yamamoto's voice snapped him out on his senses, "Oi Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto, "W-what is it Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto frowned, hearing him stutter, "It's time for break, didn't you hear the bell?"

Tsuna looked up to the clock, _'Has that much time passed so quickly?'_

Yamamoto frowned deeper, seeing the dazed and glazed over look in his friend's eyes, "O-oi Tsuna! Is something wrong?"

Tsuna didn't look away from the clock. His mouth moved and Yamamoto barely heard him say, "Yawa."

Gesso household

Byakuran smiled and asked, "Shou-chan do you think I should give the Sawada household a visit?"

Shoichi stuttered, "A-ah! Iie Byakuran-san that wouldn't be smart!"

Byakuran stood up from his chair and stood next to the window, "And why is that Shou-chan?"

Shoichi replied his voice strong and mature all of a sudden, "We have just received word the Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno has come to Namimori to protect the Sawada household and teach their daughter to become Decimo, Sawada Rinko."

Byakuran laughed, "So I should see Reborn-kun huh? It's been awhile…"

Shoichi decided to shoot his idea down, "That wouldn't be wise, Reborn-san would find out about Tsunayoshi-kun, Hibari-kun, and Takeshi-kun."

Byakuran narrowed his eyes, his cheerful voice carrying malice, "Do you have **any **good news for me, Shou-chan?"

Shoichi, hearing the malice yelped inwardly, refusing to show weakness. He stood up quietly and started to look around the particular file he was looking for. "Hai Byakuran-san." He flipped through the file, his voice going deeper once again, "The one that we have been waiting for is back in Japan."

Byakuran's eyes sparked with interest, "Sou da?"

Shoichi nodded, "Hai, his plane should be landing in 25 minutes."

Byakuran snickered, "Then it would be good manners of me to pick him up, ne Shou-chan?"

Shoichi sighed, "I have nothing to contradict that. His flight is G-14."

Byakuran got up, "Arigato Shou-chan I'll be going now, bye~"

Shoichi sighed as Byakuran hung up and flipped through the files that the subordinate had given him. He stared at the profile picture and sighed. His godson, Sawada Tsunayoshi, would be getting a new tutor today. The picture of the man he was looking at would be that tutor. Shoichi sighed, "Honestly, it could be worse."

Shoichi took off his stuffy white jacket, "Hot." He took his cup and took a sip and then suddenly dropped it, "Itai… my stomach hurts."

Airport

He ignored the strange looks as he walked off the plane. He ignored the squeals of delight as he got his luggage. He ignored the questions they asked him. And yet… he couldn't ignore this one guy.

"OH FU-KUN!"

He wanted to groan. No one could blame him, after all who wouldn't?

Shoichi looked at the photo again, his stomach dealt with.

"**Fon."**

Fon sighed as the white haired marshmallow obsessed man said his name, "Fon it's been so long!"

Fon hopped onto his shoulders as the man next to him in a suit picked up his luggage, "What is it Byakuran?"

Byakuran smirked as Lichi chewed onto the marshmallow he had given him, "I want you to train my son."

Fon looked at him, "I wasn't aware that you had a son."

Byakuran smiled, "I have my secrets."

Fon raised an eyebrow, "And I should believe you, why?"

Byakuran just snickered and Fon sighed, "Alright, I'll amuse you. So you want me to train him to be the Gesso Famiglia Boss?"

Byakuran shook his head, "That's my job, and I'm not going to give it up."

Fon furrowed his eyebrows, "Then what am I supposed to tutor him for?"

Byakuran smiled, "For him to be Vongola Decimo."

"What?"

Rinko

Rei looked to me, a smile on her face, "Don't worry about them, the student leaders of this school have always been a bit weird."

I sighed inwardly, hoping that I wouldn't meet anymore weird people. Unknown to me, I had just jinxed myself.

I sighed as school ended and walked myself home, "Today was an uneventful day… I thought it'd be more interesting." I adjusted my bag onto my shoulder and straightened my back, "I guess Kaa-san got my hopes up."

Suddenly I heard a small squeaky little voice, but it ran shivers down my spine, "Oi, Baka-Rinko!"

I looked behind me and saw a small baby wearing a black suit and a black fedora with an orange stripe, with a green chameleon on the rim, "I'm your new tutor, the greatest hitman in the world." My eyes widened as his chameleon turned into a green gun, "Reborn!"

He shot. I fell over.

Namimori Academy

Tsuna banged his head onto the table, "I don't get it!"

Yamamoto laughed reassuringly, "Maa, maa don't worry about it, you'll figure it out sooner or later!"

Hibari scoffed, "Figure it out faster, or I won't be able to bite you death while you like this."

Tsuna sighed and ruffled his hair, "That might be true but something else is bugging me!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, as if asking why. Tsuna looked at his two best friends, "What caused my intuition to spike up like this and make me all messed up?"

Yamamoto put his fist in his hand, "Oh… well has anything new happened around here?"

Hibari seemed to be deep in thought as Yamamoto and Tsuna discussed it. Hibari then said, "Sawada Rinko's arrival."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he seemed to be frozen, his eyes glazed over again. Yamamoto stared at Tsuna, "That must be it… but why is she involved into this? We've never met her before."

Hibari shrugged slightly and asked stiffly, "Has this happened before?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Throughout class, he was like this; I think that was when intuition kicked in, right after he greeted Sawada Rinko. He didn't even notice it was break."

Hibari nodded stiffly and walked out the door, "Once he snaps out of it, tell him that we're leaving Namimori Academy once he finishes his paperwork."

Outside

Fon looked at Byakuran, "What does my nephew Kyoya, the son of the famous assassin duo Yamamoto Takeshi, your son, and the daughter of the young lion of the Vongola Family, head of the CEDEF have to do with this?"

Byakuran giggled, squishing a marshmallow in-between his fingers, "Well my dear Fu-kun, it wouldn't be fun if I told you everything, without even giving a little bit of trouble." He shoved the marshmallow into his mouth and swallowed, "Figure it out yourself."

Fon sighed inwardly and watched as Hibari left the room, "Those three certainly have a tight bond. But Sawada Rinko doesn't fit into the picture at all."

Byakuran smiled, "I'll tell you one thing. Your fellow Arcobaleno of the sun is here in Namimori, to torture Sawada Rinko to be Vongola Decimo."

Fon looked up at the sky, "Reborn is here huh? This will be interesting… ne Lichi?"

Lichi squeaked in excitement and Fon sighed, "I agree to what you want me to do Byakuran. But not for you."

Fon looked at the dazed Tsuna through the tree branches he was standing in.

"It's because I see a flame in his eyes."

* * *

><p>WOOT I AM BACK AND LATE! I'm sorry I've had a lot on my mind lately and some kind of anniversary came up so I was preoccupied with that. Sorry about that. Anyways thanks for reading as I own nothing, so R and R.<p>

Answers to reviewers:

TsunaMoe- As you can see in this chapter, Byakuran plans on meeting the Sawadas and thank you for understanding.

RenaScarlet- Byakuran wants to meet the Sawadas... and that's never good.

Halfangeltje- Thank you for planning to stick with this.

Setsu27- Thank you for reading and meat and marshmallows... bleh!

hitomi65- Thank you!

Fiamma-Del-Cielo- I'm actually very happy you say that because that was intended... so much intended! I'm basing her off of a bunch of people I hate at school so thank you for saying annoying! BTW: Nezu has never been a good teacher, even Rinko could see that.

krista937- Thank you!

Guest- Them feels! The feels! THEM OUCH! Thank you for the compliment.

L'sCoffee- Hibari logic + Sawadas + Dad Byakura= CHAOS!

Claudine- thank you!

zealous soul- Sorry for the late update!

twilightserius- Now that would be spoilers.

samira vangola- I plan on it!

Thorn D. Cinni- Sorry for the late update!

Well that's it from me!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper

(For those who know Mother 3 and have finished the game- I KNEW IT! I CALLED WHO THE MASKED MAN WAS!)


	7. Die and Adawas

A few times in Tsuna's life, he's have nothing to say about things… but this was just too much.

Tsuna gaped inwardly and his eyes widened an inch, taking in the scene in front of him, "I-I…"

Yamamoto looked at him and laughed awkwardly, "Ano…"

Rinko looked at Yamamoto with fire in her blue eyes, "GO OUT WITH ME YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

The door opened harshly and there stood Hibari, his tonfas in hand, and glared at the girl, "Kamikorosu!"

Tsuna had just gotten out of his dazed state to see the new transfer student, Sawada Rinko run in with an orange flame blazing on her forehead, her blue eyes burning with determination and fury, and… clothed in only an orange polka dotted lacey bra and matching underwear. She yelled at the doorway, "MAKE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI FALL IN LOVE WITH ME WITH MY DYING WILL!"

There was growling behind her, "For breaking the dress code and shouting and running in the hallways, kamikorosu!" coming from Hibari.

Sawada Rinko launched herself into the confused and startled Yamamoto and hugged him tightly, "GO OUT WITH ME YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

**Now… let's go back a few minutes. Rinko's POV**

I sighed as school ended and walked myself home, "Today was an uneventful day… I thought it'd be more interesting." I adjusted my bag onto my shoulder and straightened my back, "I guess Kaa-san got my hopes up."

Suddenly I heard a small squeaky little voice, but it ran shivers down my spine, "Oi, Baka-Rinko!"

I looked behind me and saw a small baby wearing a black suit and a black fedora with an orange stripe, with a green chameleon on the rim, "I'm your new tutor, the greatest hitman in the world." My eyes widened as his chameleon turned into a green gun, "Reborn!"

He shot. I fell over.

'_At that moment, I felt regret. I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste. If I had a dying will I could have made Yamamoto Takeshi fall in love with me.'_

3rd POV

Reborn smirked, "Its dying will time."

Rinko's clothes tore off her body and she stood up, a literal fire on her forehead and in her eyes, "REBORN! MAKE YAMAMOTO TAKESHI FALL IN LOVE WITH ME WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Rinko ran off down the street, getting hit by obstacles that wouldn't have been realistically possibly but this is the world of the mafia, anything could happen. She got hit by cars, bounced off walls, and fell into the river ten times before she managed to arrive at Namimori Academy.

She ran to the middle school division and yelled, "WHERE'S YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!?"

She ran into the main doors of the main building and somewhere on the third floor, a certain prefect woke up from his daily nap from the yelling of a certain transfer student. "For waking me up, kamikorosu."

She continued to run around, going into every class room and asking for Yamamoto.

Yamamoto, who was still in Tsuna's office, heard the sounds and looked out into the hallway, "Who's making all that noise?"

There was a sudden harsh breeze of wind that passed by, Yamamoto closed his eyes so wind wouldn't hurt his eyes. He yelled out, "Hibari-senpai what's going on?!"

Hibari grunted loudly for Yamamoto to hear and Yamamoto frowned, thinking that he had understood Hibari language wrong, "Someone is yelling for me?"

Hibari bolted down the stairs and saw a flash of orange and yellow. He narrowed his eyes and nearly stopped in his tracks at what he saw. His eye twitched, _'This herbivore… does she have no dignity?!'_

Boys wolf whistled as she ran into club rooms and girls looked at her weirdly but she didn't seem to care. She just ran around the school, looking for Takeshi. Hibari had no idea what she was looking for but he knew one thing. He was going to bite this indecent herbivore to death for public nudity.

Rinko ran through the whole school, going into each room, each hallway, and every nook and cranny looking for Yamamoto Takeshi and she wasn't going to give up.

Reborn would have laughed if he wasn't the greatest hitman in the world. This girl was interesting, she was going all that way, to confess to someone she barely knew and only liked because of his looks. Of course Reborn was aware of who Yamamoto Takeshi was. He was the son of the famous assassin duo that retired years ago. A few years ago, Yamamoto Leiko was reported dead from a car crash. Only a fool would believe that. Well everyone else probably did believe that, but Reborn being the greatest hitman in the world he knew it wasn't as simple as that. She was assassinated and all of them were aware of that.

But Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't someone to brush off just for the fact that Leiko and Tsuyoshi are his parents. Takeshi had many reports of assault and stalking. He wasn't a normal child and his rain flames were too strong and in high density for him not to be targeted.

Now for the other two boys. Hibari Kyoya was the nephew of Fon if he remembered correctly. Hibari's parents died a long time ago and out of his anger he entered the disciplinary committee and worked his way up the head as he was strongest and someone not to be reckoned with. Reborn smirked, "Hibari Kyoya, a perfect candidate for a guardian. Judging by his personality, he possesses the cloud flames. The aloof cloud certainly fit Hibari's image."

And Gesso Tsunayoshi. Over all he was just a normal boy who was targeted with Yamamoto because he was his friend. They somehow befriended Hibari Kyoya by some miracle. His file had basic information but apparently he had no relation to the mafia. Reborn doubted that. He knew a certain Gesso that just happened to be a Mafia boss but he didn't recall the marshmallow obsessed freak having a son. But then again it's been years since they've had a conversation.

Reborn smirked as Rinko was chased by Hibari into the student council room where she found Yamamoto Takeshi. She launched herself into his arms in his surprise and yelled out, "GO OUT WITH ME YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

Yamamoto was startled, "E-eh?"

Tsuna seemed to snap out of his gaze and he sat there awkwardly at his desk and soon after Hibari burst through the door.

Reborn would have laughed. Key words: would have.

He couldn't, after all he was the greatest hitman in the world. He pet Leon in satisfaction.

**Getting us into this time.**

The flames on Rinko's forehead died down and she blinked confused, "…What happened?"

She looked around; Gesso Tsunayoshi was looking at her awkwardly. Yamamoto Takeshi was looking down on her with confused and nervous look on his face. She blushed a bit, she was in his arms. She turned around a bit and saw Hibari Kyoya behind her, fuming in anger.

"Ano sa… Sawada-san…" said Yamamoto.

She frowned, confused and he awkwardly pointed down. She raised an eyebrow and looked down. She stood there frozen, blood rushing up to her face. She pushed herself away from Yamamoto and screamed. Loud.

Byakuran and Fon

Byakuran snickered, "Those three always get into the strangest situations."

Fon winced, pulling his hands away from his ears that he was covering, "She sure can yell loud. Not very fitting for a mafia boss."

Byakuran smiled, "You'll find more reasons for why she isn't a suitable candidate for Vongola Decimo."

Fon watched Rinko embarrassingly covering herself with a sheet that sat on the couch in Tsuna's office. Yamamoto had run off to get a spare girl's uniform from the nurses' office and Tsuna and Hibari watched her awkwardly.

Rinko blushed and kept bowing her head and muttering apologies to both of her classmates.

Fon looked up at Byakuran who had picked him up, "Let's get going, Tsuyoshi will want to meet you."

Fon nodded and they left the area quietly, without Reborn even noticing.

Later with Tsuna, Hibari, and Yamamoto

Tsuna slumped over will walking, "Today was a mess."

Hibari bonked him on the head, "Walk properly Tsunayoshi."

Yamamoto laughed, "But Kyo-nii you have to agree to that today was just a bit odd."

Tsuna sweat dropped, "A bit odd?"

Hibari just grunted to drop the subject and the other two burst out laughing. A vein on Hibari's forehead popped and his tonfas appeared out of nowhere, "For laughing, Kamikorosu!"

"HIEEE!"

"Ma, ma!"

And Hibari chased them all the way to the Gesso Household.

The next morning with Tsuna

Tsuna woke up silently screaming. He covered his mouth, suddenly feeling like he was going to throw up. He coughed; it felt like his a flaming torch was being shoved down his throat.

Byakuran ran into the room, alarm on his face, "Tsuna! What's wrong?!"

Tsuna continued to pant, seat dripping down the side of his face, "Pa-urgh!" Tsuna felt as he was being stabbed in the chest repeatedly. Blood started to spill from the side of his mouth.

Byakuran's eyes widened in alarm, "TSUNA!"

Suddenly Tsuna's eyes started to glow orange and a voice echoed around the room. A male voice that was deep and mature.

"Heed my warning, Gesso Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Fon, Byakuran."

Tsuna collapsed; the light fading and Byakuran looked at him alarmed. Byakuran started to say words of comfort, dialing the number of a doctor he knew well.

Tsuna opened his mouth.

Tsuna's lips moved.

A small sound came out of his mouth.

Byakuran could barely hear it.

**"Adawas."**

* * *

><p>I AM LATE! I KNOW AND I SUCK AND I'M SORRY! I have a break right now form school but my mom has been making me go to SAT classes and I've also been working on my original story. SORRY~! Anyways if you find out the code that Tsuna's Hyper Intuition has been telling him, keep it to yourself or private message us if you want to ask me.<p>

Anyways now that's over with I'm gonna respond to my faithful reviewers!

RenaScarlet- SORRY I WAS LATE! *bows like Gokudera to Tsuna*

TsunaMoe- Those Sawadas won't be left off the hook while Byakuran is there.

Miyucchi sang Cappuccino- Well that was what I intended for readers to think and yes that did happen.

hitomi65- Thank you

L'sCoffee- Yup torture, not tutor~ Byakuran is a kind of character in my mind who would be very open about that. Yawa is something that will revealed later.

Setsu27- Yeah I'm the kind of person that doesn't like weird food combinations. Like at McDonalds my mom would get her french fries and dip them into her ice cream and I'm like BLEEEEH!

NagiRokudo- That could be a choice but Byakuran won't give up his post and it was the Sawadas that have abandoned Tsuna, not the Vongola

Stonelily- No problem... BUT I'M ALWAYS LATE!

twilightserius- What isn't fair?

krista937- I WAS LATE I'M SORRY!

Thorn D. Cinni- You shouldn't know it but if you figure it out I won't be surprised.

Kurodekira- Fon torturi- I mean tutoring Tsuna will be exciting, after all Tsuna has been taught by Reborn in the anime/manga (and Hibari and Lal... but Reborn the most. Oh and Colonello on Mafia Island.) and it could be nice for a change.


	8. Enter My Dear

Hibari glared at Tsuna. Tsuna glared at Hibari. Yamamoto stood next to them, laughing nervously, "Maa, maa."

"Tsunayoshi why are you here?" growled the obviously pissed Hibari.

Tsuna pouted, "I have a lot of paper work to do as the student body president of the middle school division, Kyo-nii. If I stop working on it even for a day then it'll take forever to do it."

Hibari gestured to Yamamoto, "Takeshi can do it."

Yamamoto laughed nervously, "Demo Kyo-nii I'm not qualified to do it."

Tsuna looked at Hibari, "See Kyo-nii? I'm the only one that can do it!"

Hibari glared harder, "As the disciplinary committee head I order you to go home!"

Tsuna shook his head stubbornly, "Just because I'm a bit sick doesn't mean I can let the school fall into chaos. Senpai from the high school division are depending on me as well."

Hibari growled out, "A bit sick?! You were a cold sweat and shaking when Byakuran found you!"

Yamamoto butt in, "Un, Tsuna you shouldn't be here, even if you insist of taking care of the paperwork."

Tsuna shook his head stubbornly, "I'm not gonna leave, no matter what you say."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Let me ask you this, does Byakuran know you're here?"

Tsuna flinched, "I-Iie… He had to go out for a meeting even though he didn't want to leave me and I snuck out."

Yamamoto sighed, "Tsuna, you need to take care of yourself."

Tsuna stuck his tongue out stubbornly, "It's not like I'm going to class. I'm just going to sign some papers and once I'm done I'm going back home."

Hibari glared at Tsuna, and Tsuna glared back. Yamamoto tried to calm them down. They were back to square one.

Hibari put his tonfas away and turned, his jacket swinging behind him. Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at him in amusedly, "Fine, but leave by 1, or kamikorosu."

Yamamoto snickered quietly, "And by that he means he'll knock you out and take you home."

Tsuna smiled and said, "I always win!"

Yamamoto smiled at the smaller boy in front of him and sat on the edge of his desk, "So how is this all related?"

Tsuna looked to his taller friend and asked, "What do you mean?"

Yamamoto looked out the window, towards the sky that was slowly darkening with clouds clouding the sun, "Waking up with a panic attack in a cold sweat, spacing out, Yawa? What's going on? Kyo-nii told me about your hyper intuition acting up recently."

Tsuna flinched and his eyes hardened, "Honestly Takeshi, I don't know."

Rain started to fall from the darkened clouds. Yamamoto closed his eyes as he looked at the sky. Hibari stood behind the door, leaning against it in the empty hallway.

"I don't know anything about what's happening lately but I have my suspicions about what's started it."

His eyes narrowed sharply, "Sawada Rinko's arrival has struck something in me, something from before papa has taken care of me."

Yamamoto asked, "Has there been a new word?"

Tsuna nodded, "Adawas."

The bell rang and Hibari stepped away from the door, heading towards his office. The rain pelted down even harder, and the sky grew darker from the clouds.

Tsuna sighed as he finished signing all the papers, "Done! And it's only..." Tsuna's happy tone suddenly dropped, "12:53..." Tsuna bolted from his seat and gathered all his things. Suddenly there was knock on the door and Tsuna let out a small, "Hie!"

A familiar laugh echoed through his ears and Tsuna turned around, "Takeshi! I thought you were Kyo-nii!"

Yamamoto grinned, "Gomen Tsuna, I didn't mean to do that. I just came to warn you about Kyo-nii coming to knock you out soon."

Tsuna smiled, "Arigato Takeshi, but I finished in time... anyways shouldn't you be in class?"

Yamamoto tilted his head, "Iie, Kyo-nii told me to walk you back home if you've finished. So are you ready to go?"

Tsuna had a shocked look on his face, "Eh? But Takeshi you should really get back to class and the sports divis-"

Yamamoto slapped his back, "Don't worry about it Tsuna! The division's got this, and Ryohei-senpai is looking over all the teams for me while I'm taking you home."

Tsuna sighed, "Fine, but remind me to give Ryohei-senpai a bit more funds for the boxing club later."

Yamamoto smiled, "Un, Tsuna."

Fon

Fon didn't know what to think of the trio that he had been observing for the past day. They were just... odd. There was the 3 C's student body president that's the son of one of the Gods in the Mafia that somehow persuades Fon into tutoring him. Then there was the baseball and sports fanatic that always seemed to be happy around the other two but faked happiness around others. He was also the son of the top couple assassins in the mafia world and had his own serious moments. And finally there is the strict genius, both mentally and physically, disciplinary head of Namimori that would bite people in the wrong to death without a second thought and was also his nephew.

The three of them were odd balls from everyone else in the school and had to be the weirdest group of people Fon had ever met, and he's met a lot of people.

To be perfectly honest, Fon was only interested in Tsuna at first but then he saw how serious his nephew and the assassin's son were. He was intrigued. Oh and there was another reason.

Fon wanted to groan, remembering the overly cheerful face of a certain Gesso boss. His words echoed inside his head, "Oh by the way Fon. If you make my son Vongola Decimo then he'll need guardians, you'll need to find them and train them too."

Fon adjusted the goggles on his head and brought them to his eyes. He smiled gently at what he saw from the small helicopter above the school, "Omoshiroi."

When he looked down he could see a pure rain flame, a pure cloud flame, a pure sun flame, a pure mist flame, and two sky flames.

"One's pure, but the other isn't."

Rinko

Rink groaned, "Damnit, it's all Reborn's fault I have detention. He didn't even explain what happened and what that stupid bullet did to me."

Rinko put her head in her arms, "I completely embarrassed myself in front of Yamamoto and that student council president looked like he pitied me."

Rinko bolted up and shivered, "I also almost got bitten to death by Hibari-san... Those rumors I've heard are true."

Suddenly the teacher watching over the class threw chalk at her forehead, "Stop muttering to yourself Sawada!"

Rinko rubbed her head after yelping from impact, "Gomenasai!"

Reborn clicked his tongue from the branch he stood on outside, "How unbecoming of a Mafia Boss, Dame-Rin."

Shamal

Shamal yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his nap, completely unaware of the murderous aura behind him.

"SHA MAL!"

Shamal flinched when he saw the abandoned bed in front of him and turned slowly and laughed nervously, "E-eh, Byakuran w-what's u-up?"

Byakuran's hair covered his face with his head down and a black and purple aura emitting off of him. He said ever so sweetly, "Oh the sky Shamal, and speaking of the sky... WHERE IS TSUNA?!"

Shamal flinched and stuttered out, "I-I don't know! I fell asleep after giving him another quick check up and I wake up to you yelling at me about Tsuna going missing!"

"I'm gonna kill you Shamal!"

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and a very familiar voice said, "Tadaima!"

Byakuran turned and ran down the stairs, probably to scold/greet his son.

Shamal sighed, lighting a cigarette and took a long drag. Tsuna was the first boy child he had ever treated and he was a problem. He always had some kind of panic attack and ever since the first day he helped him, he's been called back. Tsuna's condition was one that he could not heal but postpone for a certain amount of time. Shamal sighed and muttered, "Just where did you pick this kid up Byakuran?"

The burned part of his cigarette dropped, wasting half of it. Shamal made no mind as he continued to stare out the window, "Mattaku."

?

I do not enjoy my life, and I doubt I ever will. I've always been alone, labeled as a freak by everyone I knew. They avoided me, thinking that I would curse them or something. They thought I was a witch because of the incident that happened a year back. A giant plane crashed into the school after I had started crying and disappeared when I stopped from shock. The rumors spread and everything got much worse.

I got bullied and expelled from school. So now I go to Namimori Chu, not that my parents give a crap about me. I'm just a symbol in the family, a daughter that does nothing and says nothing. They hate me and I know it.

I shivered as I walked into school, nodding at the prefect who didn't seem to mind me and the transferred Chinese girl who was in the fifth grade, I-Pin. I nodded at the two Sasagawa siblings to greet them and the girl waved while the boy yelled out extreme as he punched the air. I nodded my head at the smartest girl in our grade level, Kurokawa Hana and the sports fanatic but was the best at baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi. And finally the student body president for the middle school division, Gesso Tsunayoshi.

They all seem so happy... I envy them. They live happy lives that seem to never have flaws. I wish I could live like that.

My name is Wakashima Nagi and I can tell, my life as Nagi is about to end. Very, very soon.

Okay I suck. I really do. I leave all of you hanging like this and it's not I have a legit reason but yeah no inspiration! I suck ass. Well thanks for reading and I'll try to be back soon.

REVIEW TIME~

NagiRokudo- can't tell you that~ that'll be spoilers and yeah, Rinko disgusts me.

RenaScarlet- well Tsuna had a panic attack and I can't tell you if all the guardians will stay the same but Reborn and Fon both want the same people that's for sure. And Rinko disgusts me, choosing people to love purely by looks. Bleh.

Miyucchi Sang Cappuccino- Well o gave a hint on Adawas this chapter and thanks for supporting

L'sCoffee- I won't go that far... I just wanted the person to stop and they did.

Sennybee98- NOOOO NOT REBORN~!

Twilight Akashiya- Thank you for telling me this and all is forgiven, as long as she doesn't do it again.

Lover's red rose- that's a secret...

Hitomi65- thank you for the support~

Krista937- *heart breaks* I was late... gomenasai~!

Twilightserius- AGREED!

himitsutenshixakuma- THEY MUST SEPERATE I'M SORRY!

Sora Matsukaze- shhhhh don't tell!

Guest- well it's all been taken care of, it's all gone now.

Himitsutenshixakuma- don't tell!

himitsutenshixakuma- (wow you reviwed three times) well the person had less chapters than I did but it's all gone and in the past. Don't think about it.

Renato Chaos- I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON I APOLOGIZE

Yuki- I'm sorry. I was late.

Guest- you wanna go? I'll fight you! No not really cuz we can't have virtual fights... yet... (prays inside for place like accel world) well I updated so yay!

Lumi Yoshinigama- A-ah its all the past now... don't worry about it... (puts hands out in front) calm...

HeartsofStone- I don't plane on abandoning it. After all it would be disappointing if one of few (I assume I'm not the only one) Byakuran dad to Tsuna fics.

Well that's it.

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	9. The Abused Storm and Mist Oknir

Nagi winced at the sound of a door slamming and hurriedly hid her journal in a picture frame. Nagi sat down on her seat quickly and picked up her pen, pretending to look at her homework.

"NAGI, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DINNER, YOU LITTLE SKANK!"

Nagi sighed and stood up from her seat, pulling on her dark gray hoodie that covered most of her face. She walked down the stairs, nearly tripping as her dark purple worn out shoes stepped on the back of her own too large pants leg. She caught herself quickly, her long purple hair shifting slightly to cover more than her right eye.

Nagi entered the dining room meekly, her head down and her fingers locked behind her, "I-it s-should be in-inside the kitchen."

Ms. Wakashima glared angrily, "Go fucking get it for me, I'm not in the mood to get up, you bitch."

Nagi nodded meekly and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the still warm plate and placed it in front of her mother. Ms. Wakashima started to eat quietly but then suddenly looked up, "Beat it slut, your fucked up face makes me lose my appetite."

Nagi inwardly thanked the lords up in heaven for being sent back to her room. Even being in the same room as her mother made her rage levels go up.

Nagi hated, no, despised her mother for several reasons. One being is that she was an absolute jerk to her, something the complete opposite of what a mother should be like.

Another reason being, she is the cause of the injury of her right eye. Nagi finished her homework and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Her plain black eye patch lay right next to her glass eye.

Nagi dried her face and sighed, looking in the mirror. Her right eye was empty; there was just an empty space. Nagi grit her teeth and clenched her fist.

She reached behind the empty space between her mirror and the wall and pulled out a black eye patch with a white skull on it. She walked into her room swiftly but quietly and put on some track pants, a purple t-shirt, and a black hoodie that all fit her. Of course it was something she bought with her own money, her mother wouldn't even give her a ripped up dollar bill.

Nagi held her bed side table lamp over her face and pulled out a small hand gun to fit her small hands. She opened the window of her bathroom and jumped out of her room, on the third floor. Before she hit the ground she rolled to lighten her landing and stood up quickly. Then she ran off Wakashima grounds, climbing over fences, and running to the same place she went every night when she had the chance, a place in the next town over, Namimori. And she arrived as usual without a single drop of sweat on her.

* * *

><p>?<p>

He was not happy.

And he will repeat it, he was not fucking happy.

He sat in a room that was sunset orange but mostly pink. Boy band group posters and actor posters surrounding him. Stuffed animals were everywhere and everything was either lacey or sparkly. The best thing about the room was the sunset orange window that led to the outside.

He groaned inwardly when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a voice humming a song somewhat terribly, "Hayato, I've brought snacks!"

Gokudera scowled, "I thought I told you to call me Gokudera, Sawada."

Sawada Rinko still smiled, "Oh come on Hayato, you're my subordinate so we'll be working together a lot in the future so it's better to be informal with each other at first."

Gokudera made a, "Tch" noise and looked away from her as she sat down and started to pour some juice into some cups.

To someone like Gokudera, a prodigy, it was completely obvious as to why she liked him and insisted on calling him Hayato. She liked him because of his looks. She would block anything about him and her mind would show him doing something right. Instead of the scowl earlier, she probably saw a dazzling smile.

Gokudera really wanted to smoke but he knew that the Young Lion of the Vongola CEDEF is just down stairs. As soon as he smells a trace of his cigarettes, he'd be flying out the window.

Gokudera then opted to cuss Reborn in his head for making him come here. He saw no potential in this self-centered girl. She was proving his point by complaining about her own problems right now. Reborn had brought him here for no reason. As soon as he got off the plane Reborn landed him here, making his headache worse and he felt absolutely jet lagged.

Suddenly the girl stopped and asked, "Hayato do you not like grape juice?"

He looked at the dark purple liquid on the table, his mind flashing to a cow. He picked it up. Her face seemed to lighten up but then drooped down as he opened the window and poured the juice out the window, "No, I despise it."

Before Rinko could say anything, Gokudera jumped out the window and left the Sawada Residence, one hundred percent done with the girl who had no potential in being Vongola Decimo.

He walked around town, smoking the whole time and sightseeing. He hadn't been to Japan before despite his mother being Japanese.

Gokudera stopped walking in sidewalk. People walked past him, minding their own business and not even bothering to give the teenager hitman a glance.

His mother was one of four people who actually treated him right for the past 14 years and she passed when he three. Another being Bianchi. After his mother's death, his half sister Bianchi stuck with him making sure he was alright all the time. Then by his bastard of a father's orders, Bianchi was sent away to be taught how to be a hitman. Then there was Shamal, someone who was like a uncle to him and taught he everything he knows about dynamite and his hair. But after a word from his father, Shamal was sent away too. He hasn't seen Bianchi or Shamal since but he's positive he could recognize them even now.

After their disappearances, his father started to abuse him and the higher ups in his father's famiglia treated him like a slave. He was nothing but a waste of space or a robot that would do anything when asked. Once he almost made the mistake of going into a private room with an old man. Gokudera started to become rebellious, cursing everything about his father and left to become a hitman. He did and earned the title of Smoking Bomb Hayato, but his father found him and took him back to his father's famiglia's mansion.

They best him to a pulp everyday for a week until he couldn't move, three times a day. He was held captive for another three months and then was forced to take care of the last person that cared for him, Lambo Bovino. The 8 year old annoying brat with black raven hair that's curly but stylish. Everyday he wears a green t-shirt with a cow print cloth tied on his upper right arm black shorts.

He's annoying, but he's a nice kid. In serious situations he would do what he was asked and had a stun gun with him at all times. And Gokudera had to admit, the kid could shoot.

But one day in his bedroom cell, he heard a slightly familiar voice telling him instructions to get out. And as soon as he did he recognized it as his half sister's voice.

He decided to lay low for a while but went on a total rampage when an informant told him that Lambo Bovino was kidnapped and the evidence led to the newly revived Estrano, the famiglia experimenting on children.

Gokudera started to shuffle his feet again, throwing his cigarette away. _'That was two years ago... even though all the kidnapped prisoners from Estrano have been found... I haven't been able to find Aho-shi.'_

Gokudera stopped and looked at where he was. He was standing in front of an ammunition with a shooting practice area in the back. He fingered the gun inside his pocket and shrugged. He walked in and paid his entry fee. He went to the very end of the practice area, ignoring all the old men smoking old fashioned cigars in the front.

In the very back was a single figure. They were short in height but had excellent accuracy. Gokudera set up next to them and held up his gun. He shot perfectly in the middle and the person next to him jerked back in shock, the black hood flying back and their purple hair flying everywhere.

Gokudera gaped at the small scrawny girl in front of him, meekly holding a gun with a bunch of pieces of paper in a pile next to her filled with headshots and chest shots.

Nagi nervously flipped her hood up and muttered, "I'm sorry you just surprised me..."

Gokudera jerked back into reality at the meek innocent voice and said, "N-no! I should have made my presence more obvious!" He had habit to hide his presence whenever he was holding a gun or getting ready to shoot.

Nagi shook her head, "I-iie. I noticed you... I just didn't expect you to get a bulls eye at a young age."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow inwardly, _'She noticed me?' _"Well I'm about the same age as you, aren't I?"

Nagi froze and said stiffly, "That's true."

Gokudera sighed and took out a cigarette, "Do you mind?"

Nagi shook her head and couldn't stop herself from saying, "I'm used to it."

Gokudera looked at her, putting down his lighter and leaving the non lit cigarette in his mouth, "Used to it?"

Nagi nodded, fiddling with her gun, "My step-dad smokes so I'm used to the smell and smoke. But he ignores me anyway so it doesn't matter."

Gokudera put the cigarette away, reloading his gun, "That's not something good to get used to."

Nagi shrugged and picked up her pile of paper and recycled it in the bin nearby.

Gokudera watched her, "So what's a girl doing out this late?"

Nagi's face went sour, "Trying to get away from the bitch called my mother."

Gokudera stared at her and started to chuckle. Nagi cocked her head, the scowl on her face gone, "Huh?"

Gokudera smirked and said, "So it seems we have a few things in common. I have a bastard father he treats me like shit and an uncle like figure who ignores me when I tried to reach out to him."

Nagi stared at him, blinking, and then laughed. They started to shoot together and spent the whole night sharing stories about their horrible lives, Gokudera keeping the Mafia out of it, until 4 a.m. when Nagi had to leave.

They waved each other off, feeling satisfied they shared stories about their lives, without even knowing each other's names.

But luckily for the two of them, they'll be meeting real soon.

* * *

><p>Fon clicked his tongue at Lichi who was trying to eat a peach on Byakuran's table. Byakuran smiled and took the peach from the table. He grabbed a plate and cut up the peaches into slices. He placed it on the table in front of Lichi who immediately started to eat.<p>

Fon looked at Byakuran, "I heard that the Smoking Bomb is here in town. Along with the Poison Scorpion, at the same time."

Byakuran smiled, "Gokudera Hayato and Gokudera Bianchi. They're siblings and they have ties to the same person, Reborn called the Smoking Bomb here while the Poison Scorpion is here for Reborn's love."

Fon nodded, "You really do have a great informant Byakuran."

Byakuran smiled coolly, "Oh stop, if Sho-chan hears you he'll have a stomach ache all day."

Fon sighed and looked upstairs, "When will you introduce me to Tsunayoshi?"

Before Fon could even look back at him Byakuran yelled, "Tsu-kun~! There's someone down here who I want you to meet!"

"Hai!"

Fon sighed, "You haven't changed, you still give people no warning."

Tsuna entered the kitchen and looked at the baby, "Papa, who's this?" Tsuna could tell that this baby was no regular baby.

Fon put his hands together and bowed, "Nihao, I am Fon, I'm a friend of Byakuran's." He gestured to the monkey on the table, "And that is Lichi, my partner. Byakuran has asked me to make you stronger."

Tsuna looked over at Byakuran, "Papa?"

Byakuran nodded, "I also asked Tsuyoshi about Takeshi, and he said he would love Fon to make his son stronger."

Fon sweat dropped inwardly, Byakuran had held Tsuyoshi and marshmallow food point until he let Fon train Takeshi.

Tsuna tilted his head, "What about Kyo-nii?"

Byakuran smirked, "Ah, don't worry about that, you see Fon here is related to Kyoya."

Tsuna looked at him and said, "I see the resemblance."

Fon smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Tsunayoshi. I've heard great things from Byakuran."

Tsuna blushed lightly, "I'm not that great..."

Tsuna looked out the window and looked at the clock, "Ah, I've gotta get to school!"

Fon hopped onto his shoulder, "Do you mind if I come? I would like to see Namimori Academy and Kyoya."

Tsuna nodded and grabbed his bag. He walked out the door yelling, "Ittekimasu!"

Byakuran replied happily, "Itterasshai!"

Fon got the underlying message from Byakuran, he wanted him to keep a close eye on Sawada Rinko while avoid Reborn at the same time. Fon fixed the mammon chains, from Mammon himself, over his pacifier, he may not be the greatest hitman but even he can hide from Reborn.

* * *

><p>Gokudera walked into school disheveled, he barely got any sleep from talking to Nagi in the ammunition store for hours. He yawned and headed for the office, ignoring all the stares and heart like eyes he got.<p>

Reborn had enrolled him into school so he could get closer to Rinko but Gokudera wanted nothing to do with her. He would do it simply. He would go along with Reborn's plan and then make himself look like a fool and incapable of being a guardian and that'll be it, he'll be home free.

He went to office and got everything settled and was currently waiting for a guide. The door opened and a short brown haired teen his age looked up at him slightly, "Gokudera Hayato-san? I am Gesso Tsunayoshi, the Namimori Chu President. Nice to meet you."

Gokudera sighed, "Thanks but no thanks, I don't need a guide. I won't be staying long anyways." He stood up and started to leave the room.

"I see... but some words of advice. Do not smoke in the school or Hibari-senpai will bite you to death."

Gokudera shut the door behind him and saw that students were still milling around. He clutched the schedule he had and looked around. A certain purple haired girl caught his eye. He ran up to the girl who was reading a book a bench and said, "Hey."

The girl flinched and dropped her book. She looked back frightened and sighed as she recognized him, "It's you..."

Gokudera picked up the book and handed it to her, "Yeah I'm the new student."

Nagi smiled and said, "Wakashima Nagi."

Gokudera jolted, shocked, "What?"

Nagi smiled wider, "That's my name, what's yours?"

Gokudera smirked and said. "Nice to meet you Nagi, I'm Gokudera Hayato."

* * *

><p>Hibari scoffed, "Herbivores, crowding two minutes before classes even start."<p>

Yamamoto laughed, "Oh come on, I've never seen Wakashima this happy in a long, long time Kyo-nii. Let's just enjoy this moment and let them be."

Tsuna's voice floated over to them from across the room, "I've found it!"

The two headed to Tsuna's computer and read the file. Yamamoto let out a humm, "So all of this chaos is the mafia..."

Hibari looked away, "How stupid."

The bell rang and they stood there in silence for a second before Tsuna broke into a cold sweat, choking out something.

Hibari's eyes widened as did Yamamoto's, "Tsuna!"

Yamamoto grabbed water and tried to give it to Tsuna but he wouldn't accept it, "Ok- Oknir..."

Hibari's eyes widened, something clicking in his mind, "Adawas... Oknir... Sawada Rinko."

Yamamoto looked over, "Kyo-nii are you sure?"

Tsuna gasped in pain, "Y-yes... he's right... we were right." He took a sip of water, "All of this has something to do with Sawada Rinko. My abandonment, Mama's death, Kyo-nii parents' death, Fon being here, Gokudera Hayato arriving from Italia, my Hyper Intuition attacks, and Papa's business. This is all about Sawada Rinko and to the person watching us in the tree, we are a threat."

* * *

><p>So I am a complete ass. I haven't updated in like forever and I feel really guilty about it so here's a chapter some of you have been dying for. I'm not gonna reply to reviews right now cuz its late and I'm tired. And if there are mistakes, blame my phone's autocorrect it's so fuckin stupid. Anyways happy birthday J-sama even though I'm a few days off and I've already said it like 96691827805933 times.<p>

Well that's it for me.

Bye-bi~

CardSkullReaper.


	10. Don't leave me

Nagi smiled softly at Gokudera, he would be the first friend she had ever had. She opened her mouth to thank him but the bell suddenly rang. Her eyes opened in alarm and she turned to the silver haired teen, "What class do you have?!"

Gokudera flinched at the sudden outburst, "U-uh… 1-A."

Nagi grabbed her bag and took his hand into her own, "Good, let's get to class before Hibari-senpai finds us!"

They ran up the stairs and down two sets of halls and standing in front of the classroom door, was Gesso Tsunayoshi. Nagi slowed down and stared at him, "Gesso-kaichou!"

Gokudera looked over head easily and scowled, _'This guy, he isn't a normal civilian.'_

Tsuna smiled, "Ah Gokudera-san." He looked to Nagi, "Thank you Wakashima-san for showing Gokudera-san around and for bringing him here. But next time, do try to be on time."

Nagi blushed at his last sentence and muttered, "H-hai…"

Gokudera sighed and ruffled his hair, "So are we gonna enter?"

Tsuna nodded at him and opened the door for them, "Gokudera-san please stay by the front of the class and Wakashima-san please go back to your seat."

Nagi scuffled to her seat with a quick apology to their sensei. Gokudera walked in, scowling and Tsuna followed, "Minna-san this is Gokudera Hayato, a transfer student from Italy. Please treat him well." He looked to Gokudera, "Is there anything you would like to add Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera scowled, looked away, and sat in the seat behind Nagi. Tsuna sighed inwardly, _'I was right, a delinquent.'_

Yamamoto sighed, looking at Tsuna warily, _'When he's like that he's totally different. It's so eerie, knowing him for so long and then seeing him like this.'_

Tsuna sat down and the sensei started class, Gokudera bored out of his mind, Nagi nervously shifting in her seat, Yamamoto smiling but inwardly worrying about Tsuna, Tsuna deep in thought, and Rinko smiling happily, the thought of all the cute guys in the school blocking out the teacher.

* * *

><p>Later; after school<p>

Nagi and Gokudera stepped out of the school gates, laughing at their own little joke, "Then she starts to flip out and gives him the middle finger. She turns to leave but then he grabs her and slams her head into the wall. She became a blubbering mess; it was too good to be true!"

Gokudera laughed harder at Nagi's story, "That's hilarious! So she really left you alone for half a year? Damn that college guy must have really scared her shitless!"

Nagi nodded and laughed, smiling with Gokudera at her side. It was nice to relieve from stress and have fun with someone she could really trust.

"Hayato~!"

Nagi raised an eyebrow at Gokudera's groan. She smiled slightly seeing her friend's frustration and looked back and saw the other new student, Sawada Rinko. There was something off about her; she just didn't like her even if she seemed nice.

Rinko narrowed her eyes at Nagi, "What's the shy girl doing here with you Hayato? Is she bothering you?" She flicked her hand back and forth, "Shoo girl, you're annoying my dear Hayato."

Nagi didn't move, keeping her gaze on Gokudera who seemed really angry, "Sawada, you're the one that's bothering me and Nagi, so I suggest you leave."

Rinko glared at Nagi, "Oh, Hayato is she messing with your brain? Don't worry, let's head back to my place and I'm sure Kaa-san will be able to fix it." She tried to grab onto his arm but Gokudera pulled away.

"Are you insane Sawada?! I just want to spend my personal time with Nagi. The only relationship we have is strictly business!"

They continued to argue, Rinko demanding that he go back home with her and Gokudera denying everything she said.

Nagi sighed and looked away from them, looking into the shopping district.

Gokudera glared, "I'M TELLING YOU, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME RIGHT NOW SAWADA!"

Before Rinko could say something back a tonfa was thrust in between them, "What is going on here?"

Hibari Kyoya, Gesso Tsunayoshi, and Yamamoto Takeshi had gone down stairs after seeing all the commotion in the front of the school, curious about what was going on. Tsuna said stiffly, "Here at Namimori Academy, we don't allow things like this. We don't know what it's like in Italy but it certainly isn't allowed here."

The five continued to talk it out but Nagi was completely distracted by the innocent little cat walking in the abandoned street, happily licking itself. Suddenly a car turned the corner and Nagi muttered, "Gokudera…"

She was ignored. "Gokudera!" The car was coming closer.

"GOKUDERA!" Gokudera looked back quickly, "What?!"

Nagi cussed, "Damnit!"

She ran for the cat, trying to save it, even if she knew it was too late. Gokudera stared in shock as the car came closer, trying to chase after her, "NAGI!"

'_No… Why? I can't lose another person… Why do they always leave?! No! I have to save this one!'_

Yamamoto held him back, "NO!"

Tires screeched and there was a dull thump sound as the car collided with Nagi. Once the crash was over Gokudera ran over to her. Tsuna called the ambulance immediately and Yamamoto and Hibari stood there in silence. Rinko smirked, _'Serves her right for trying to mess with me and Hayato!'_

Gokudera flipped Nagi over, "Come on Nagi! Stay with me! I need you to open your eyes!" Blood. So much of it.

Rinko sighed, "Hayato don't worry, an ambulance is coming. Let's head home and get that girl's blood off of you."

Gokudera didn't move. Rinko sighed again, louder, "Come on, Hayato." She tried to step forward, "Oi!"

Yamamoto held her back, "Don't."

Rinko blushed, "T-Takeshi-san!"

Yamamoto pushed her forward, "Go home, you're not doing anything good for everyone here."

Rinko tried to protest but Hibari came up behind Yamamoto with his tonfas held up, "Ha-hai!"

The ambulance arrived and Gokudera hurriedly rode with them, her hand clasped into his own. Tsuna then climbed inside, "I'm sorry."

Gokudera didn't say anything.

Yamamoto and Hibari, outside, nodded to each other. They went to the back of the school and took out Hibari's motorcycle. They got on and rode to the hospital, ignoring all of the rules of the road, following the ambulance.

Nagi was sent to the Intensive Care Unit while Gokudera held the black cat that Nagi went to save tight in his arms. Tsuna sat across from him in the waiting room. Yamamoto and Hibari ran into the waiting room, "Any news?!"

Tsuna shook his head quietly and Yamamoto sat down next to him while Hibari leaned against a wall near them, "Tch."

Sudden footsteps attracted their attention to through the glass doors where a nurse, a man, and a woman stood.

A nurse suddenly ran up to a man in a suit, "Are you here father?"

He nodded and held up his hand, "Yes." He walked forward towards the woman and the nurse stuttered out, "A-ano!" but was ignored.

The woman turned to the man, "Anata, Nagi was in a car accident."

The man scowled, "Mattaku, thanks to her, one of my business talks was ruined."

Tsuna gripped his hands together tightly.

The woman sighed, "That girl… she tried to save a cat. They said that it's too late for several of her organs. She can't be saved."

Gokudera flinched.

The man looked at her in shock, "Oi, the doctor said she could be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type."

The woman waved him off, "Joudan janaiwayo! I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl!"

Yamamoto gripped the edge of the bench tighter.

The man looked angry, "What are you saying?! She's your child whom you brought with you!"

The woman snapped back, "I never understood what that child was thinking. She couldn't even make friends! She didn't even grow close to you!"

Hibari grit his teeth and lifted up a tonfa.

She turned away, "It's not just me. No one really wished for her to keep living."

"Oi, Nagi can hear you!"

"She's in the Intense Care Unit. She can't hear me."

Gokudera slammed his fist on the bench, "SHE'S YOUR ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARDS!"

The man and the woman flinched back, "She's the only one you'll ever have and you're leaving her behind because she doesn't have a lot of friends and you didn't understand what was going on her mind!"

Gokudera gripped his right hand harder but kept his grip loose on the cat, "Well guess what?! I'm her friend and I understand what she thinks about you two! You don't deserve to have a wonderful daughter like her!"

Tsuna stood up as well, "I have also heard enough. Mr. and Mrs. Wakashima, you are under arrest for the abuse, mistreatment, and refusal of acknowledgement of Wakashima Nagi."

Hibari suddenly handcuffed them and shoved them off to his disciplinary committee members stationed inside the hospital. As soon as they left Yamamoto pushed Gokudera down gently onto the bench, "Don't worry, we've already talked to the hospital's director. She's getting an organ transplant right now."

Gokudera looked up at him with hopeful eyes and then looked down, shoving his face into the cat's fur, "Thank you…"

Tsuna sighed, "We should be thanking you. We have been observing Wakashima-san for a long time and realized in just two days that she was being abused by we need proof and some sort of statement coming from her. You made her make her statement, thus we were able to arrest the Wakashima's with no problem."

All four of them sat inside the room silently, waiting for Nagi to stabilize.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Kufufu."

That was the only thing Nagi could hear, the same voice echoing inside her head, "My dear girl, this is your doctor speaking. Most of your organs are in place, but some of them aren't available. So I just made you new ones."

"Made me… new ones?"

"Kufufu, with my illusions anything is possible. You'll be able to live my dear Nagi. But you will be my connection to the real world. Your new name will be an anagram of my own. Kuromu Dokuro, my name is Mukuro Rokudo, I am your master."

Nagi blinked, her eyes opening to a bright light. She felt a hand in her own and looked down slightly and smiled, "Gokudera…"

"Ah you're awake."

Nagi looked up and saw Gesso Tsunayoshi, "It's nice to see you awake Wakashima-san."

Nagi scoffed, "I heard about what happened with my parents, don't call me that."

Tsuna smiled gently, "Then what would you like to be called?"

Nagi looked up, "Chrome Nagi Dokuro, just call me Chrome."

He smiled and said softly, "Consider it done." He left the room silently.

Na- Chrome looked down at the boy sleeping next to her, a worried look on his face, "But you can still call me Nagi."

She smiled gently and started to rub his head, "Arigato, Gokudera."

* * *

><p>So I updated the day after an update cuz i felt bad for leaving it alone for so long. So mrah.<p>

Thanks for reading.

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	11. Morf

He fidgeted in his place in front of the school. He fixed his white dress shirt and black pants, his uniform for Namimori elementary division. He fingered the cow print cloth tied around his right shoulder and the 10 year old sighed.

He knew that after the incident his father just wanted him to be safe, so he sent him to this small town in Japan where he claimed that more important people were targets at Namimori.

Even when he had begged his father to get him back his "aho-nii" he had been ignored, the first time his father had ever done that to him.

He walked into the school and one of the teachers greeted him as his fifth grade teacher. She led him to the class and right as the entered the bell rang, "Everyone this is Lambo Bovino from Italy. Please treat him well."

Suddenly a girl with long black hair separated into two braids stood up and smiled, "Ciao, Bovino-san. I'm I-Pin, the president of the Namimori Academy Elementary division. If you have any questions please come to me."

Lambo blinked as he heard the greeting and snickered inside his mind, _'Her accent is better than most but it's still hilarious!'_

The sensei smiled and said, "Alright Bovino-kun, please sit in front of I-Pin-chan."

Lambo nodded lazily and rolled the grape candy around in his mouth with his tongue. He sat in the chair and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. He then laid his head down and started to sleep.

I-Pin stared at him, slightly angry that he was sleeping in class, especially on his first day here. She got ready to poke him but then she heard it barely. He started to whimper in his sleep, "No... Aho-Fratello..."

She frowned and then looked at his arms. They were scratched up and burned, scars covered his arms. They weren't that noticeable, but I-Pin had sharp eyes as long as she was wearing her contacts. To her it was like neon colors on a black sheet of paper. She stopped and sighed. She looked out the window and muttered to herself, "Why do so many people in this world have to suffer? Like me and him?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

_"I didn't lose another one."_

Chrome looked down sheepishly in her hospital bed as Gokudera continued to scold her about jumping into the middle of the street for a cat. Chrome sighed inwardly and said, "Gokudera."

He stopped and glared, "What, Nagi?"

She reached over in a single smooth movement and brought him into a hug, "I'm sorry. And thank you for worrying."

Gokudera blushed and looked away, awkwardly hugging her back, "E-eh... yeah whatever..."

She let go and he frowned, "But you're going by without a punishment."

She groaned and he smirked, "From now on I will call you Chrome Dokuro, I will call you Nagi no more!"

Chrome sighed and looked out the window, "Fine, I can live with that."

They looked at each other and smiled.

The moment was ruined as the door burst open and Yamamoto Takeshi entered the room, "Ah, Chrome, Gokudera! I've come to take you guys to your new houses!"

They blinked, "Eh?"

With little difficulty they got Chrome out of the hospital in a wheelchair, it proved useful to have the hospital as an ally.

Yamamoto first led them to a medium sized house that seemed rather homey with a purple roof and dark blue walls. He pushed Chrome up the ramp temporarily there and Gokudera followed close behind, "Chrome this will be your new house!"

The house was simple beautiful, it was a two story with two bathrooms and three rooms. The kitchen was five star and was stocked with everything and there was a hidden safe filled with cash. The living room easy filled with lavish matching furniture with the colors of pale blue and pale purple. One room was a normal office room, one was an amazing bedroom, and the other was an entertainment room. The place was amazing.

Chrome gaped at everything while Gokudera whistled at the size, "Everything about this place is fully paid and furnished with anything you need. There is also a safe filled with money that will only respond to your... aura. You will be living alone so Namimori Academy expects you to be responsible at all times."

Nagi nodded and then Yamamoto smiled, "Off to Gokudera's house."

The house was another two story building that was a block away from Nagi's. It had a red roof and light gray walls for the exterior and it had three rooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen was exactly the same as the one in Chrome's house and so was the safe. The furniture was a mix of dark gray and dark red and fit in with personality. The rooms were the same as Nagi's.

"Everything I said before applies to you as well Gokudera."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, "What's the catch? And by aura you mean our flames right?"

Yamamoto blinked and laughed, "I forgot, you're part of the mafia."

Chrome blinked, _'So Mukuro was actually serious.'_

Gokudera grit his teeth, "Damn right I am, so what do you want?!"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, "Tsuna wants you to join his Famiglia."

Gokudera weighed his options, if he joined it would be with people he could handle and he would be able from Rinko... That was his answer right there. "Fine. I'm in."

Chrome spoke up, "I am too."

Yamamoto blinked, "What?"

Chrome bit her lip, "I think I just got involved by being Gokudera's friend, so where he goes I go." She couldn't tell them about Mukuro.

Gokudera scowled, "Chrome you should-"

Yamamoto started to laugh, "I didn't expect you to join in so quickly Chrome!"

Gokudera blinked, "Are you saying that she has..."

Yamamoto nodded, "According to Tsuna she has pure and strong mist flames."

"Demo-!"

Chrome cut Gokudera off by slamming her fist into his stomach, "I'm in, whether you like it or not."

Gokudera clutched his stomach painfully, "Chrome... you really do a lot of strength in that tiny body of yours."

Chrome giggled happily and Yamamoto grinned, everything was going the way that Fon had planned it to go.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Earlier

Tsuna leaned back into his chair, "So Fon-san let me get this straight. Papa wants you to make me the boss of this huge mafia family in Italy so I can completely change the mafia, but to make me boss you have to choose 6 people to be people to be my guardians so we can overrule this family. But not just any family, the biggest and most influential mafia family in the world whose heir position is currently being held by the new transfer student Sawada Rinko. And you are also saying that Takeshi, Kyo-nii, Gokudera Hayato, and, Chrome Dokuro are potential guardians."

Fon nodded as he sipped the tea that Tsuna had served him with Yamamoto nervously standing behind Hibari who was glaring holes in Fon's back, "Exactly."

Yamamoto asked, "But then why would Byakuran-san ask you to help Tsuna change the mafia?"

Fon shrugged, "That is something I don't know, he has simply called me in for a big favor that I owed him a long time ago."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Uncle, why are back here now?"

He shrugged again, "I had business here relating to a student here, but I've already checked up on her."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "I-Pin-Kaichou."

Fon nodded, "But back on topic. If you want to know the reason for Byakuran's request, you will have to ask him. But I guarantee that you'll be able to find out about your past."

Tsuna flinched and Fon looked Tao Yamamoto, "And the real cause of your mother's death."

The trio froze, they knew that someone like Leiko wouldn't die from a stupid car crash, after some digging they found out to hey that she was intentionally killed, they never told anyone but they knew.

Tsuna sighed, "Very well. I'll do it."

Yamamoto smiled, "If that's the case, Kyo-nii and I will follow you, no questions asked."

Fon sighed, "Now we have to deal with Dokuro-san and Gokudera-san. Gokudera-san will be easy; he is already part of the Mafia. He's a hitman called Smoking Bomb Hayato, he's pretty well known." Fon pet Lichi as he jumped into his lap, "Dokuro-san has changed a lot since the accident, her mist flames have become much stronger. I think she has come into contact with somebody strong, stronger than anyone here. She needs to learn how to control that power, so we need to get her in on this eventually."

Tsuna closed his eyes, "So I don't have a choice but to trust them?"

Fon nodded, "They are the best for you right now."

Tsuna sighed, "Very well, I guess this is how it's gonna go. Takeshi, do you mind if you go show them to their houses?"

Yamamoto nodded happily, "I'd be glad to; I wanna get closer to Gokudera and Chrome!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "So casual…"

Yamamoto left and Hibari received a phone call, "In the elementary division?" Hibari turned off his phone and turned, "Some high schoolers are bullying the new elementary transfer student."

Tsuna stood up and started to run after Hibari but suddenly stopped, his blood running cold, and collapsed to his knees, "TSUNA!"

Tsuna shook his head, "No! Go help the transfer student! I'll be fine!"

Hibari hesitated but then growled out in anger. He ran out the door and ran towards the elementary buildings.

Tsuna gasped in pain and Fon hopped over to him, "Tsunayoshi!"

"M-morf…"

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	12. My Hyper Intuition Told Me

Lambo sighed, relieved that classes were over even if he slept through all of them. Apparently the teacher had noticed and tried to throw chalk at him but he had caught it and thrown it back, still sleeping. The teacher didn't like that and woke him up and tested him with a question, a middle school question none the less. Lambo told her the answer simply, "X=7." She seemed shocked at first but said thank you to him and he went back to sleep. Apparently he also pissed off a kid in his class in his sleep, calling him a dumbass idiotic son of a bitch who couldn't even process the word fuck. Of course he was mumbling and nobody heard it but the boy and he got pissed. He tried to attack Lambo in his sleep but Lambo grabbed his hand and slammed it hard against the table and held it into a hold. He stayed like that for five seconds before he let go.

And that brought him to his situation right now. Lambo barely acknowledged the high schoolers that had called him out and led him outside the building. They were yelling some nonsense at him that he just drowned out, focusing all his attention on a presence nearby, just around the corner. Lambo yawned, 'Oh that I-Pin girl.'

"OI!" Suddenly he was lifted up by his shirt, "Are you even listening to me?!"

Lambo looked at him coolly and said, "Vaffanculo." (Equivalent to "Fuck off.")

He narrowed his eyes, "What was that?! Say it to me in Japanese you bastard!"

Lambo closed his right eye, "Go fuck yourself."

The bald high school student punched him in the gut, followed by a kick to the head from the red head. The silver haired guy who had grabbed him punched his face while the bald guy kicked Lambo right in the balls.

Lambo fell over and barely acknowledged I-Pin leaving. The high schoolers started to laugh, "That's what you get for messing with my little brother you brat!"

Lambo sighed and stood up, without a care in the world, "If you want to hurt me, you're gonna have to try harder." Lambo was literally wound free, he looked absolutely normal.

His senpai looked at him in shock, "O-oi?! How is that possible?!"

Lambo reached into his pockets, "And you really shouldn't underestimate your opponent." He pulled out a horn and tossed it up into the air, charging it with electric green flames. It changed in the air and landed in his hand as a small hand scythe, "Get ready, cuz I don't know if I can't kill."

Before Lambo could take one step, a black blur knocked the three high schoolers out and I-Pin ran up to him, "Are you alright Bovino?! You don't look hurt... but they..."

Lambo pushed her away lightly, trying to stop her from fussing, "I'm fine." He looked to the black haired senpai standing in front of him, "Who're you?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Bovino Lambo, are you not injured?"

I-Pin gaped at the prefect, 'Did he just call someone by their name?!'

Lambo shrugged, "It didn't really hurt, nothing really seems to hurt anymore ever since th-" He froze, cutting himself off.

Hibari raised a tonfa threateningly, "Tell me Bovino Lambo."

Lambo shut his eyes and turned away, "No! I promised myself I would only tell baka-dera about what happened in there!"

Something clicked in Hibari's mind, Italian transfer student... scythe weapons, green lightning... baka-dera... dera... "Do you mean Gokudera Hayato?"

Lambo looked up shocked, "Y-you know where Haya-nii is?"

Hibari lowered his weapon and turned, "Follow me."

Lambo ran after him, I-Pin stood there in silence and closed her hand into a fist, "He's found someone to stop his suffering... why does everyone find someone but me?" She laughed to herself, her braids flying everywhere. She stopped and punched the brick wall next to her, "It's because of this goddamn curse."

...

Gokudera eyed Chrome as she laid down on her couch, her broken leg on the other arm rest and her broken arm resting on her broken ribs, "Chrome should you really be doing that?"

She ignored him and continued to play temple run on her phone, "No, but I have nothing better to do. We can't go shoot because I'm crippled."

Gokudera sighed and leaned back in the chair, "You could watch TV."

Chrome scoffed, "Everything on TV is fake, nothing's real, so why bother."

Gokudera sighed and turned on the TV, going on Netflix. Chrome looked up from her game as she died and raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. Gokudera scrolled through the movies and finally settled on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Chrome set down her phone and shifted her head to get a better look at the movie. Halfway through the movie there was a rather loud knock on the door.

Gokudera got up grumbling and answered the door. What he saw at first irritated him, but the second thing he saw made his eyes well up with tears.

Gokudera stood there frozen, "La-Lambo? Is that you?"

Lambo looked up at him, hearing the familiar voice, "Haya-nii!" He jumped into Gokudera's arms and started to cry, "Don't ever leave me alone again baka-dera! I'll never forgive you if you do!"

Gokudera cried into Lambo's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you like and let you be taken by the Estrano. I'm sorry Lambo I had a lot of things going on and I... I'm sorry..."

Gokudera managed to stop crying and started to console Lambo, "Hey, it's alright now. Come on, let me introduce you to my friend." He picked Lambo up and nodded in thanks at Hibari. Hibari nodded back and left the area quickly.

Gokudera carried the young cow child to the living room where Chrome had stopped the movie, hearing their cries. Chrome smiled at the boy in Lambo's arms, "Hey there, I'm Chrome Dokuro, what's your name?"

Lambo sniffed out, "The great Bovino Lambo from Italy."

Chrome smiled, "Well Signore Lambo, would you like to watch a movie with us?"

He smiled brightly and nodded, "Un! Let's watch Captain America: Winter Soldier!"

Gokudera whacked his head, "Aho-shi! That just came out in theaters it won't be on Netflix!"

Lambo started to cry again, even though it didn't hurt, "BAKA-DERA IS BEING MEAN!"

Chrome smiled and pet the boy's head, "I'm sure that we can watch something else Lambo, what about Avengers?"

(I actually don't know any of this Netflix stuff cuz my parents refuse to get Netflix. So if I'm wrong I apologize.)

Lambo nodded happily and Gokudera grumbled something about wanting to continue Harry Potter. Chrome laughed and handed Lambo a piece of candy, "Would you like some?"

Lambo smiled and took it, even if it was blueberry, "Arigato, Chrome-nee!"

...

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

Limbs were skewed all around the now red grassy field.

Chunks of bodies were everywhere.

The screams in his mind never seemed to stop.

Laughter.

Maniacal laughter.

He looked up and saw a girl with honey blonde wavy hair and her blue eyes shown with the unusual attraction to death.

She held up a bloodied body off the ground, their silver hair soaked in blood.

A voice.

"GOKUDERA!"

His voice.

A cracking noise that echoed through his head as she crushed his skull with one hand.

Thump.

The sound of her dropping Gokudera.

A voice.

"I will kill all of you, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Her voice.

He screamed.

Yats

.

..

...

...

Tsu...

...na...

Wa...

...p

Tsunayoshi...

Up...

Wake...

Tsunayoshi wake...

"Tsunayoshi wake up!"

Tsuna jolted up, his sweat flying off his face. Fon stepped away before the sweat could touch him and asked, "Are you okay Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nodded, "Y-yeah... I'm fine..."

Tsuna pulled himself into his chair and wrote the words down, his hand shaking slightly

Yawa, Adawas, Oknir, Morf, Yats.

Tsuna switched the letter order so it was no longer backwards.

Away, Sawada, Rinko, From, Stay.

He rearranged the words and Fon narrowed his eyes at the result, "Stay away from Sawada Rinko."

Tsuna covered his eyes with his hands, "My Hyper Intuition was telling me not to get involved but something was blocking it so it came out like this."

Fon glanced at Lichi who was staring at Tsuna in worry, "It's too late now. You've already become involved since Byakuran adopted you."

Tsuna nodded his head in agreement.

Fon and Tsuna were about to find out that they were extremely wrong.

...

"AND THE WINNER THIS WEEK, YET AGAIN, IS THE EXTREMELY YOUNG AND EXTREMELY HANDSOME, THE EXTREME LIGHT!"

He took the prize money and tossed the medal into the trash. He wrapped up his wounds and started to head home. He sneaked into the house and tried to sneak into his room, "Onii-chan!"

He stopped and looked at the younger girl before him, "Ah, Kyoko! I was just out doing some extreme boxing drills! Why are you extremely awake?!"

Kyoko crossed her arms, "I know Onii-chan that you've been going there again."

He dropped his smile and said, "Look, Kyoko-"

"NO! You promised me you would stop fighting when kaa-san and tou-san passed! So stop going there!"

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. He simply grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

Kyoko stared at him and then turned away, leaving the house angrily, heading towards her home in the Kurokawa Household.

He punched the wall next to him, "DAMNIT!"


	13. The Sun's Despair

Footsteps.

"GET GOING!"

Screams of anger.

"THIS WAY!"

Gunshots.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

They ran through the field, the only girl barely keeping up. The blonde one looked back, "Come on, we're almost out!"

Black figures followed them close behind, "We won't let you get away!"

"Ah!" The girl fell over.

The one wearing the hat and the blond one looked back alarmed. The leader of the group snapped his fingers and the tallest member picked her up and started to run, "Let's go M.M.!"

She gasped in surprise, "Lancia... you idiot! I'll just slow you down let me go!"

The leader shook his head, "My dear, we leave no one behind, ne Ken, Chikusa?"

"Hai."

"Hai Mukuro-sama!"

His right red eye glowed in the dark, "Now, let's get out of here."

They vanished into thin air and the figures stopped, "We failed."

The other scoffed, "We'll get them eventually."

They disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tsuna looked at the sentence on the paper, "Stay away from Sawada Rinko."

Yamamoto frowned, "What's so important about her? She has nothing to do with anything."

Hibari nodded, "She can't be a threat either, she's incredibly weak."

Gokudera grunted, "She's supposed to the Vongola Decimo and is being trained by the number one hitman in the world, Reborn. I was called by him to her storm guardian but that didn't work out to well. I cut ties with them immediately after meeting the girl."

Chrome looked away, "I don't like her attitude."

Lambo looked at Gokudera, "Who's that?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Lambo you don't want to meet her. She isn't very nice to people she doesn't like."

Chrome adjusted her leg on the couch, "I wish this would heal quicker, I need to start shooting again."

Yamamoto looked at her, "Chrome you shoot?"

She nodded, "Yeah I shoot, I'm a pretty good shot but that's only with a hand gun. I also know my way around a Bo staff."

Tsuna looked at them, "E-eh well I guess it's better for us to introduce ourselves first and explain what we're good at and stuff like that."

Tsuna coughed and said nervously, "Well I'm Gesso Tsunayoshi, and my Papa adopted me when I was really little. I became friends with Takeshi and Kyo-nii during elementary school and we've been together since. My fighting style would just be hand to hand combat but I can also handle a rifle if I need to. My birthday is October 14 and my favorite color is orange. When I was little I was always picked on but I became stronger because of Kyo-nii and Takeshi."

Yamamoto smiled, "Yo, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and my mom died a few years back and my dad runs Takesushi. For fighting, I fight with a sword and I copied some of my dad's moves from some old books I found. My birthday is April 24th and my favorite color is blue. And I guess when I was little I didn't have a real friend until Tsuna and Kyo-nii came around, and I also used to play baseball."

Hibari grunted, "Hibari Kyoya. Parents are deceased, they killed each other. I fight with my tonfas. Birthday is May 5th and I do not have a favorite color. If you don't follow the rules of Namimori Academy or disturb the peace, I will bite you to death."

Yamamoto put his arm around Hibari's shoulders, "Come on Kyo-nii don't be like that!" He was promptly knocked on the head by Hibari's tonfa.

Gokudera coughed, "Gokudera Hayato, my mother passed on when I was three and my dad is a bastard who abused me and treated me like shit. I fight with dynamite and any gun that I'm familiar with. I can play the piano and I have an older sister whom I'm looking for. I also baby sat Lambo under my father's orders. My birthday is on September 9th and my favorite color is red. I was also born into a mafia family."

Lambo smiled in Gokudera's lap, sucking his lollipop, "I'm the Great Bovino Lambo from Italy! My mother died from childbirth and my father is still alive in Italy, looking over the Bovino Famiglia." He took out his horns, "I fight with my horns and I have special powers from the experiments that some scientists did on me from the Estrano Famiglia. I can also shoot a gun. When I was 8 I was kidnapped by the Estrano and they experimented on me for 2 years, I just recently came out of rehab. Dad sent me here to be safe in this small town of Namimori. I love grape flavored anything and people who are close to me! My birthday is on May 28th and my favorite color is purple. I was also born into a mafia family!"

Chrome looked at them and said nervously, realizing that they were explaining everything about themselves, "My name is Chrome Dokuro, previously Wakashima Nagi but don't call me that. My parents are in jail for abusing me and neglecting me. I can shoot a hand gun and I know my way around a Bo staff. I am an only child but during the operation a voice told me he was going to make organs for me since some were unavailable. He told me that his name was Rokudo Mukuro. He said that he was coming very soon but I don't know when. My birthday is on December 5th and I like the colors blue and purple. I also really like cats and Gokudera's my first friend."

Gokudera blushed slightly and looked away, Yamamoto started to laugh and they started to argue loudly.

"Rokudo Mukuro? From Vendicare?" Fon jumped out of the ceiling, landing on Tsuna's table. Tsuna tumbled backwards, "HIEEE! Fon-san you scared me!"

Yamamoto stood up and helped his best friend up, "Haha, it's always like this whenever your hyper intuition isn't bothering you! You're still your clumsy self Tsuna!"

Chrome nodded, "I think he did say something about Vendicare."

Fon narrowed his eyes, "Vendicare is a place for people who have been banned from the mafia. Criminals of a criminal organization, the worst of the worst. It's been said to be inescapable but recently five people made it out, a woman by the name of M.M., a man with blonde hair called Ken, a man with glasses called Chikusa, an older man called Lancia, and a man that we've never gotten a successful picture of, Rokudo Mukuro. Apparently he's come out to Japan to kill the Vongola Decimo."

Chrome gasped, "He wouldn't do that! He just said he wanted to change the mafia for the better and to do so he needs to be at top. He couldn't do it from a prison so he escaped."

Gokudera cussed, "He probably thinks that the best way to go to the top is to use the Vongola Decimo as a puppet."

Hibari stiffened and muttered, "I'll bite any person to death if they get close to Tsunayoshi."

Takeshi had a serious look on his face and gripped the shinai next to him tightly, "Un, we won't let anyone touch Tsuna!"

Lambo wiggled free from Gokudera's arms and jumped up into Tsuna's lap, "Ne, ne, are you really that important?"

Gokudera's eye twitched at the obnoxious question and Chrome giggled lightly. Tsuna smiled at the 10 year old boy, "I wouldn't say important to everyone Lambo, but I guess you could say I'm important to people who care about me."

Lambo tilted his head, "So because I care about you, you're important to me?"

Tsuna faltered, he was not expecting something like that. Tsuna ruffled the boy's hair lightly, "Only if you want me to."

Lambo smiled brightly, the lollipop stick sticking out the left side of his mouth, "Then Tsuna-nii is important to me!"

Tsuna blushed lightly and laughed nervously, "U-un Lambo, you're important to me too."

Fon looked at the two protectors, "You do not have to be concerned."

Yamamoto looked at him shocked, "What?"

Fon sighed and said, "Unfortunately Tsunayoshi has not been announced as the heir of the Vongola, we are planning to take that title from the announced heir."

Gokudera growled out, "Masaka..."

Fon nodded, "Sawada Rinko."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Reborn was not happy.

But at the same time, he was confused.

First, Gokudera Hayato left Rinko because she was too clingy and too cold hearted, he had never liked her and she lost a potential storm guardian.

Second, Rinko left a bad impression on Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya during Wakashima Nagi's accident, thus losing a rain and a cloud guardian.

Third, Wakashima Nagi disappeared off the face of the earth. Her flame was still there and was much more powerful, but she couldn't be tracked down. Rinko had also treated her like trash, thus losing her a mist guardian.

Fourth, the Bovino heir he ordered to be sent here was taken by Hibari Kyoya and hasn't been seen in a while, thus losing a Lightning guardian.

But then Reborn was confused. They all had one connection, and that was Gesso Tsunayoshi. He was found to be adopted by a no one and was said to have made his own last name from part of his Italian heritage. Tsuna was a little bit below average physically but was smart when he had to be. He was clumsy and was always shy and nervous. And he also had an average civilian weak flame. There was nothing special about him, but they were all drawn to him.

And to make it worse they were playing him. They knew where he was whenever they were watching them and they moved their mouths away from his view so he couldn't read his lips and the sound was a loop of "Listen to the Stereo".

Reborn was also paranoid. There was someone else sneaking around Namimori with him, and he had no idea who it was. The person had to be skilled and he could only think of the Arcobaleno that could match him, but his pacifier never glowed. He had heard Fon had taken a flight to Japan but left a day after, doing his job in Japan.

There seemed to be only two good things going on his life right now.

One, Rinko was actually making good progress in her training but her resolve was to make Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato fall in love with her and fight over her.

And two. He smirked at the thought.

The potential extreme sun guardian has still yet to be claimed.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chrome sighed and adjusted herself again on the couch, "Tch."

Yamamoto looked at her, "Ne Tsuna, could the doctor take a look at her and heal her immediately?"

Chrome's expression brightened up, "There's someone who can do that?!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Un... well yes but... there's a slight problem."

Yamamoto laughed, "What do you mean, Chrome's a girl!"

Hibari grunted out from his position against the wall, "Perverted Doctor."

Gokudera froze, '_What?'_

Chrome shook her head, "I don't care as long as I can move again, these injuries are making me die slowly."

Tsuna looked at her dejectedly, "Are you sure?"

Chrome nodded and Tsuna started a call.

Gokudera sat there stunned on the couch's arm rest, _'A perverted doctor that only treats girls?'_

Suddenly the door burst open and a man walked in with a white coat that said the school nurse on a badge. He looked around and said loudly, "WHERE'S THE GIRL?!"

Chrome raised her hand nervously and he ran over to her, trying to say seductive things to her. Chrome glared and took a gun out with her good hand and aimed it at his head, "Touch me wrong and I'll shoot six bullets into your skull, got it?"

He flinched and said, "H-hai..."

He got to work and Gokudera just gaped. He was just about done when Gokudera finally choked it out, "Shamal..."

Shamal looked up gruffly, "What?"

The cigarette fell out of his mouth and his fingers instinctively finished binding up Chrome's arm, "Hayato."

Gokudera bit his lip, "Shamal it's been awhile, how you been?"

Shamal stood up and brought him into a hug, "I'm sorry Hayato, once I left your father-"

Gokudera roughly pushed him back, "Don't worry about it. I got by... what matters is that you're here now Shamal. It's just nice to see you again."

Shamal sighed and picked up the cigarette, "As cold as always." He walked to the door and dropped it into the trash, "Oh and dearie just take it easy for a day and keep those bandages on for a day. After that you'll be fine." He closed the door behind him.

Gokudera grit his teeth together and then sighed, sitting next to the now sitting Chrome, "Damnit."

Lambo pulled on Gokudera's shirt, "Are you okay, Haya-nii?"

Gokudera looked up and smiled softly, ruffling the ten year old's hair, "Yeah Lambo, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>...<p>

He sat down, being unusually quiet inside the room, "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, I've gotten more money to make the hospital keep you guys alive and to keep trying." He laughed sadly, "I'm fine, my injuries aren't much but Kyoko doesn't like my way of getting the money. She's still staying with Kurokawa Hana because of it. She doesn't understand that that's the only way freshmen in high school can get money."

He glanced at his watch, "I've got to go, but I'll visit again tomorrow." He placed the yellow carnation in the vase filled with other yellow flowers and left.

He left behind Sasagawa Raiden and Sasagawa Sakuno, both in a comatose state for two years.

* * *

><p>Thorn D. Cinni- Is it bad confused or good confused that you want to know what's going on confused because that's that I intended. I'm sorry if it's the bad confusion.<p>

Lover's Red Rose- Everything will be explained later, it's like anticipation.

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n- You'll find out~

RenaScarlet- I'll try to!

Kuroi Rin- I've kicked a lot of people in the balls and I've seen people get hit and I can tell that it really hurts. It's cuz I do martial arts and sometimes you hit there when you spar. The Estrano are sick, sick people! I-Pin will be explained later. And thank you for the compliment of the Hayato Lambo moment. The dream was a nightmare.

Hotxhotguy- Just see…. *evil grin*

Lilinanade- Thank you~

Gabrielatsuki- Keep reading to find out about Ryohei.

Renato Chaos- I try to update fast cuz it's the summer and keep reading for I-Pin's curse.

Hitomi65- Thank you, but you don't have to review three times -_- but thank you

HeartsOfStone- I'll try~!

Mystery Reviewer- I have all the arcs planned out, don't worry about it but I hope that everyone will like it.

Sennybee98- Everything will work out!

Guest- Thank you for that!

HeartsOfStone- It'll all work out!

. .Toda- YOU WERE RIGHT LIKE OTHER PEOPLE! Thanks for reading!

Wanna-play-a-game- Thank you for telling me and keep reading please!

Thanks for reading~!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	14. The Flower Pendent

Rinko slumped over on a bench, "Reborn's pushing me way too hard… I can barely move a muscle!" She sighed and looked up at the trees above her, covering her from the sun. She closed her eyes and covered them with her arm, "I just want to take a break."

Footsteps. She heard them, but she ignored them, she was just too tired to care.

"Oi."

Rinko sighed inwardly and moved her arm to her side and open one eye, ready to snap at the male. Rinko gasped at what she saw. A fifteen year old male stood before her, staring at her with rough blazing purple eyes with his dark red hair moving with the wind like a candle flame's flickering. He was tall and looked strong; his olive skin seemed to glow in the sunlight.

His deep voice came out of his mouth smoothly, "You shouldn't sleep out here middle school student, classes are about to start soon."

Rinko stuttered, "E-er h-hai senpai… I'll be going soon, I'm just really tired."

The male smiled softly and walked closer to the bench, "Middle school life must be getting to you, but trust me, high school is worse. Don't stress too much about it."

Rinko sat up and sighed, her hair still covering her face, "That's not it… just other things that have nothing to do in school."

The male sat down next to her, "Tell me about it, my things outside of school are killing me ….literally."

Rinko heard the last part, even if he had said it under his breath. She looked up shocked at the male, "Literally?!"

The male looked at her surprised and then he opened his mouth wide, "Sawada Rinko?"

Rinko stuttered back, "W-who are you?"

The male suddenly got off the bench and kneeled to her, "Vongola Decimo, I apologize for my rudeness."

Rinko stared and muttered, "Vongola…" She opened her eyes wide and yelled out, "MAFIA?!"

*thonk*

"ITAI!"

Reborn smirked, the 1000 pound mallet in his hand, "That's right Baka-Rinko, this is a hitman from Italy, he's been tied to the Vongola for a long time." He looked over to the red head, "Introduce yourself."

The male looked up, his red eyes blazing at her, "My name is Akatsuki Katashi, I am to be your rain guardian if you let me."

Rinko sat there speechless, her soul flying out of her body while Katashi stared at her. Reborn had a grim look on his face.

Akatsuki Katashi wasn't just a hitman; he was an assassin that took orders only from the Vongola. He's been said to be a cold hearted beast in battle, he certainly had no qualms with killing people. That's what made Yamamoto Takeshi the best candidate for the Vongola Rain Guardian. Yamamoto wasn't as closed off as Katashi, he expressed himself freely and never showed any trouble while Katashi would take that trouble and try to make it his own to understand the trouble. Yamamoto on the other hand would just understand the trouble and try to make it better.

Reborn watched as the two stared at each other and grit his teeth as he saw a glint in Rinko's eyes.

He really had to tell Nono about this.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hibari put the file on the coffee table, his face showing displeasure.

Gokudera flipped through the file as did Chrome who sat next to him, "Is this seriously what you guys do here?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Yup, we deal with this stuff all the time."

Tsuna rubbed his temples, "We don't want to, but some things go on in Namimori's underground and we plan to stop it."

Gokudera threw his file on top of Hibari's as Chrome kept looking at her own file, "But this kind of stuff is way beyond a normal president, prefect, and sports ace of a school should handle."

Tsuna sighed, "Mou… all that we've figured out about this case is that in several hidden locations there are fights being held on every Friday of each week, we just don't know where they are."

Yamamoto smiled, "Don't worry Tsuna, we'll figure it out."

Chrome frowned, "E-eto… is that what I think it is?" She placed the picture on the table and pointed to a pendent with a flower on it, blurred and in the corner of the picture.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera looked at her strangely. Hibari grabbed the picture and stared at it. He threw it back down and walked briskly to the shelves against the wall. He grabbed a yearbook dating to last year and quickly flipped through it.

Chrome walked up behind him and looked over her shoulder, "Ah, there!"

Hibari stopped flipping and Chrome pointed to a certain person in the picture, "Isn't it the same?"

Hibari scoffed and handed the book off to Chrome, angrily but still gently, "Idiot."

Chrome sighed silently and said, "Senpai…"

Tsuna grabbed the year book and scanned the page, "It finally makes sense…"

Gokudera grabbed the book and frowned, "Who the hell is that?"

Yamamoto kept a small but sad smile on his face, "Sasegawa-senpai."

* * *

><p>…<p>

The snoring that once filled the room stopped suddenly. The figure on the bed looked at the digital clock next to him and groaned, putting his pillow over his head, "School's already half way over…"

He grabbed the necklace lying on his bare chest, "Kurokawa…"

…

"Hana!" Sasagawa Kyoko yelled out for her friend sitting at her desk.

Hana looked back at her, "What is it Kyoko?"

Kyoko smiled, "Let's go eat lunch together out at the sakura tree!"

Hana smiled at her friend, "Anywhere to get away from these monkeys."

Hana got up and they headed to the door together, their lunches in hand.

Suddenly the door to 1-B opened up to reveal Gesso Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato, the normal students from class 1-B. But behind them stood the missing student Wakashima Nagi and the prefect of Namimori Academy, Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna scanned the room and locked his gaze onto Kyoko, "Sasagawa Kyoko, could you please come with us?"

Hana frowned and stepped in front of her friend, "If you want to talk to Kyoko, you're gonna have to talk to me first."

The purple haired missing student looked at the girl closely and pulled on Yamamoto's sleeve, "Yamamoto… look…"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, "What is it Ch-" He stopped and said, "Haha, I don't see the problem with that! Let's go Hana!"

The group left, the other students watched them as they left.

Chrome stayed behind the group, staring at Kurokawa Hana's left ear. A small flower pendent earring hung and swayed as she walked down the hall, protectively in front of her friend.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Byakuran frowned, "Are you seriously going to go?"

Tsuyoshi sighed, "If he's calling out the favor I owe him now, then I've got to go. The only thing I have to worry about is Takeshi."

Byakuran smiled, flowers around him, sparkling, "I can take care of him!"

Tsuyoshi gave him a blank face, "Denied."

Byakuran pouted, "Mou you have no faith in me."

Tsuyoshi sighed again, rubbing his brow, "I would trust you if Shoichi finally came out of his room and baby sat you and the kids."

Byakuran's pout deepened, "Babysit me? I'm a grown man Tsuyoshi!"

Tsuyoshi growled out, "Physically maybe but not mentally!"

Byakuran started to fake cry while Tsuyoshi ruffled his hair, "But it's gonna be a field day trying to get Shoichi out of that damn room."

Byakuran smirked, "I think I'll be able to get him out of the room, by-"

Tsuyoshi shoved a marshmallow into his mouth, "Shut up! I don't want to hear about your sexual fantasies about Shoichi!"

Byakuran smiled, "Oh, I was just gonna say that I was gonna get Hibari to get him out of the room. Maybe let him bite Shoichi a little bit."

Tsuyoshi groaned, "Why do I deal with you?!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

Nono stared at the letter in his hand, "He's coming to Italy soon… in a few days."

A deep voice next to him said smoothly, "Yes, but you still haven't told me what this situation is about Nono. I'm very excited to meet the man, but I want to know what is happening."

Nono smiled, "You'll find out eventually my son. You'll find out eventually."

Iemitsu sighed, "But sir-"

A kick to the head interrupted him, "DON'T TALK BACK TO KYUUDAIME!"

Iemitsu hit the ground and looked up, shock all over his face, "Lal what was that for?! And how'd you get in here?!"

Lal glared, "Nono said that I could come in anytime I wanted to, and Reborn snuck me in."

Iemitsu stared at her, "Reborn? He's in Namimori tutoring my Bunny Bun Rin, you're kidding."

Suddenly a small figure landed on his head, pushing his face into the ground, "Think again Baka- Iemitsu."

Iemitsu muttered out, "Why aren't you with Rinko, Reborn?"

Reborn's expression hardened and looked to Nono, "Is he coming?"

Nono nodded, "Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I just got his response."

Reborn hopped off Iemitsu's head, "We'll discuss the matter once he gets here."

Iemitsu got up and looked at Lal, "Do you know what this is about?!"

Lal nodded, "Of course I do, I'm not an idiot like you."

Iemitsu put on his best puppy dog eyes, "Plsssss tell me!"

Lal turned away, "No."

"BUT LAL-CHAN!"

*Vein pop* "SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT<p>

So sorry for not updating for a few days but I have a very important announcement, I am going on a trip to the place where I was born so I might not be able to update a lot. I'm sorry but I haven't gone there since I was like 3 and I really want to go.  
>So I hope that you be patient, and thank you for understanding.<p>

Review answers.

twilightserius- All of the guardians will help~!

RenaScarlet- HOW DO PEOPLE PREDICT ME?! I'm probably just really cliche.

Sennybee98- Oh he has, don't worry about it.

Thorn D. Cinni- THANK YOU FOR CLEARING THINGS UP. I was so bummed about it being confusing in a bad way ;-; but thank you for clearing it up.

Psycho Nocturnal- Thank you!

Arumi27- I love twin fics too!

Kuroi Rin- Damn Shamal man... damn Shamal.

gabrielatsuki- YEAH I HAVE THE MIST RING! Oh and poor Ryohei.

Kuro kaze no aka kira- Yeah the code was really easy.

HeartsOfStone- Poor Reborn and I'll try.

k- I'll try!

Natsu Yuuki- I'll try to update soon!

That's it!

Bye-bi~!

~CardSkullReaper


	15. The Cursed Sun and Storm

Kyoko blinked, "So this is all about a fight club?"

Tsuna nodded and showed a blown up picture of the flower pendant from the corner of picture, "Do you recognize this pendant?"

Everyone in the room noticed the nervous quick glance that Kyoko gave to Hana and Hana not so casually pulling her hair from behind her left ear to cover it.

Yamamoto laughed, "Ahaha, don't bother Kyoko, Hana, Chrome already noticed the pendant back at class!"

Kyoko looked down at her lap and Hana narrowed her eyes, "Chrome?"

Chrome raised her hand, "Previously Wakashima Nagi, now Chrome Dokuro."

Hana sighed, putting a hand to her forehead, "Whatever."

Gokudera put his hands into his pocket leaning on the side of the couch, "We just want to ask you some questions."

Kyoko snapped out, "Since when were you part of the student council here?!"

Gokudera smirked, "Na-Chrome and I have been a part of this council since two days ago."

Kyoko bit her lip and Hana asked, "Anyways, what does this pendant and a fight club have to do with anything?"

Tsuna replied, "Not your pendant, Hana-san."

Kyoko visibly froze as Hana grit her teeth, "So this is all about the giant monkey?"

Chrome said, "If you're talking about Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai, then yes."

Hana got up, her bangs covering her hair, "None of this concerns us then. Kyoko, let's go." They got up and walked to the door.

Gokudera yelled out, "Oi!"

A sudden black flash stopped them from exiting the door; there stood Hibari, his arms crossed, leaning against the door with his eyes closed. Tsuna smiled, "Thank you, Hibari-senpai."

Hana grit her teeth, realizing that they couldn't go out, they were being threatened.

Yamamoto led them to their seats, "Maa, maa we just want to know one more thing."

Chrome nodded at Tsuna and he nodded back, closing his eyes.

Chrome looked at Kyoko and said, "I'm sorry about your parents, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko froze and her eyes widened.

Chrome continued, "I've heard that they've been in a coma for some time now."

Hana whispered out, "Oi…"

Gokudera continued, "I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

Hana said a bit louder, "Yamete…"

Kyoko covered her mouth with her hands.

"I hope it doesn't happen to you."

A slamming noise echoed throughout the room.

Kyoko had gotten up and slapped Gokudera and Chrome.

Chrome was flung to the side with the hit, still unstable from her recent recovery and Yamamoto caught her. Gokudera simply turned his head back to the girl.

"THEY'RE DEAD!"

An eerie silence entered the room.

She continued, tears running down her cheeks, "They're dead! Ryohei's been trying to keep corpses alive by earning money from those stupid fights! It's so stupid! THAT DUMBASS SHOULD JUST ACCEPT THAT THEY'RE FREAKING DEAD!"

She ran out the other door and Hana sat in her seat silently, making no move to move.

Tsuna sat there, gripping his hands together, "Hana-san… they're not dead… are they?"

Hana stared at the ground for awhile and then moved to look at Tsuna, "They aren't."

* * *

><p>Kyoko ran down the halls, tears in her eyes. She reached the bottom floor and ran to the gates. Standing there guard stood two disciplinary committee members.<p>

"OI! STOP!"

Kyoko didn't stop running right at the gate.

The first member tried to tackle her but she swiftly dodged by jumping onto him, pushing him down with her steps.

The second member took and defensive stance in front of her but she ducked down and kicked his feet from under him, knocking him down.

She continued to run toward the gate and swiftly jumped it.

The two members gaped at each other, "Wasn't that…"

"Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"THE IDOL OF THE MIDDLE SCHOOL DISTRICT?!"

Hibari clicked his tongue in annoyance from the window, seeing his stunned members, making a note to bite them to death later.

Kyoko ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she trusted her feet to lead her.

She bumped into people as she ran, people glaring and barking at her angrily.

Kyoko ran until she couldn't, her legs collapsed beneath her. Her knees sank into dark green grass.

"Why…"

Her hair moved with the breeze, a few leaves going by, "WHY?!"

She looked down and tears rolled down her face, "WHY DO I ALWAYS COME BACK HERE?!"

Kyoko stood in the field where her older brother beat up the high schoolers that bullied and received that scar on his face.

* * *

><p>Hana closed her eyes and put her hands on her knees, "Two years ago, Ryohei and I have been going out for a year and we just these flower pendants because of my name. I wore mine as an earring and he wore his as a necklace. We promised to never take it off."<p>

She gripped her knees, "I was at a tea ceremony when it happened and Ryohei was at boxing practice. It was a dark and stormy night, cliché yes, but it happened. Kyoko and her parents were driving back from Tokyo after visiting their sickly grandma. In the middle of the ceremony I received a phone call that the Sasagawa's were part of an accident that killed the people that crashed into them on impact. I was so relieved when I heard that the Sasagawa's were still alive, in critical condition, but alive. They asked me to contact Ryohei since they couldn't reach him."

She grit her teeth, "So I ran to Namimori, still in my ceremonial clothing. I ran past all the disciplinary committee members, even past Hibari-senpai." Hibari grunted as if remembering, "I got Ryohei and we ran to the hospital blindly, his shirt still off. We arrived and we stayed in the waiting room for hours. Honestly it felt like days. But then we received news. Kyoko was alright, she was traumatized with a hit on the head, a few bruises and scratches here and there but alright."

She sighed, "But her parents…"

She didn't continue, but everyone got it, even Lambo, they fell into that coma.

She continued, her voice shaky, "But ever since that day they've changed so much… Kyoko has been smiling a lot less and she doesn't remember a few things. Especially the accident. But because of the trauma, she's been convinced that her parents are dead."

She took a deep breath, "And Ryohei…" tears fell into her hands, "He's been so cold and rough. We haven't talked in so long… And he's been going to those fights to earn money… so he can keep his parents of life support."

She rubbed her eyes, "Ever since that day, Kyoko's be living with me and Ryohei has been living alone in that cold, lonely house."

Chrome sat next to the girl and put her arms around the girl, "Thank you for telling us this."

Hana replied, "In return for telling you this, I want you to do something for me."

Tsuna nodded, a sincere sad look on his face, "Anything."

Hana looked him straight in the eyes, a stern look on her face with her head held high, her eyes burning, "Help the Sasagawa's."

* * *

><p>Her light purple hair flowed with the wind, her helmet covering her face and her motorcycle roaring under her. The clouds rolled in and lightning struck near her on the empty road, the rain crashing down on her.<p>

She looked up at the sky. The last she had heard of him was that he refused the offer of the storm guardian by the Vongola.

She looked down at her bright green necklace, remembering his flaring eyes, "Hayato… I hope you're alright."

With that, Gokudera Bianchi rode away into the night, with nothing but cooking utensils on her back.

* * *

><p>Byakuran sighed, "Are you sure Shou-chan?"<p>

Shoichi nodded, "She's in town, probably after Sawada Rinko."

Byakuran fondled the marshmallow in his hand, "Let's just hope she doesn't end up being a nuisance around here, or their new friend will find her."

Byakuran shut the two files and handed them to Shoichi, "Take these back; I'm done looking at them."

Byakuran turned in his chair, looking out the window. Shoichi looked at the files and asked, "Byakuran-san did you memorize them already?"

Byakuran didn't reply.

Shoichi asked, "Do you trust them."

"Maa. If Tsuna can, they I can."

Byakuran reached for his marshmallow bag, "After all his flames are stronger than mine."

Shoichi sighed and walked out of the room, holding the files labeled Chrome Dokuro and Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed, slumping onto his bed face first, "Urgh…"<p>

Yamamoto sat next to Tsuna, "Maa, Tsuna it's not like you to be depressed."

Tsuna grabbed his pillow, hugged it, and rolled onto his back, "Urgh…"

Hibari sat into Tsuna's desk chair, "Sit up."

Tsuna grumbled, "Why?"

The two stopped pestering him, "What?"

Tsuna looked up from his pillow, "Why do all our friends have horrible lives?"

The two didn't respond. Tsuna continued, "All of us have suffered. I was abandoned, Takeshi lost Mama, Kyo-nii's parents…, Lambo's been experimented on, Chrome's been abused and neglected, Gokudera's lost everyone, and Ryohei-senpai's family… Just why?"

Takeshi bit his lip and Hibari turned his chair away from them, "Why are we all cursed?"

* * *

><p>Cursed.<p>

Demon.

Devil.

Satan.

Lucifer.

Bastard Child.

That's all the words she's been called over the years.

Words that were all too familiar to her.

Her father was a Chinese Nobel, just one ranking under the emperor. Her mother was a commoner, the lowest of the low.

But during one visit to her mother's village they fell in love. They often visited it each other and then found out that her mother was pregnant. They were overjoyed.

But of course they couldn't tell anyone about their relationship; it was illegal for that to happen. If that would happen, the commoner would be sentenced to death and the noble would be dropped several rankings.

On the day of her birth, her father was away on business and her mother died soon after her birth. The only one who knew of the relationship, her mother's sister, tried to take her to her father a year after her birth. He denied knowing anything about her. Her aunt was killed for accusing a higher up.

Her father took care of her in secret, hiding her in a cave. After two years, he was killed in a battle. She was left alone at three years old.

After his death, she traveled in china, looking for a place to settle down. She found an old martial arts teacher and learned everything from him, earning a famous title in China. Then the old master died.

After that, the Chinese government found evidence of the relationship between her parents and rumors spread. They started to call her a bastard child. That was just the beginning.

One day a man assaulted her on a street. She struck him with a kick in self defense and killed him instantly, the man was deathly ill. She was called a demon, Lucifer, Satan, and more.

Everywhere she went, everywhere she stayed. They all died around her. Anyone close to her was cursed to die.

People started to realize that and called cursed.

Then she left China, done with everything and moved to Japan. Shortly after she got involved with the mafia, using it as a shield so no one would know about her from china. She became a freelance assassin, never getting close to anyone.

She closed her eyes, her long braided hair moving with the breeze, "When…"

She gazed up the full moon, "When will I be freed from this curse?"

* * *

><p>HEY YOU PEOPLE I UPDATED AND THANKS FOR READING AND THIS NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT SO READ IT!<p>

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

Hey I was wondering, would you like me to include 10051? I should probably put up a poll… I might do that. So please tell me your opinions on 10051 or if you don't know, Byakuran X Shoichi.

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

Renato Chaos- Thank you and I am! ^^

Thorn D. Cinni- Well he can't stay in Namimori forever… Yup I think I made that obvious with the title.

RenaScarlet- Thank you and I'll to update on my trip!

Kuroi Rin- YES 3389 FOR THE WIN! Hehehe yeah I don't cover that last part yet but that's next chapter!

Gabrielatsuki- YUP~

HeartsOfStone- When I'm in the car or on a plane, this is what I'm doing man ( I call everyone man). I'm half way done with chapter 2

Link- (ZELDA) Oh yeah I was wondering if I should put in 10051!

thanks for reading! Review PLS!

oh and a few of you reviewed on my birthday! ^^ that made me really happy thank you!

Bye-bi~!

~CardSkullReaper


	16. The Club's Demise

Ryohei grit his teeth, walking out of the rink yet again, "Tch."

As he left the room, he heard the familiar screams of pain and pleasure from his opponent.

There were a few rules of the fight club.

1. You can leave whenever you want to if you finish all your business there.

2. You never talk about fight club.

3. You never betray the fight club.

4. The winner always gets the money.

5. The loser will be raped by several people, the ultimate humiliation.

Ryohei was lucky, he's won all his matches, every single one. He hasn't been touched by those dirty pig like men.

The commentator smiled smugly at him, "Another win for the champ, huh?"

Ryohei flipped him off, "Shut up, just give me the money."

The commentator's smile fell of his face, "You're no fun are you?" He handed him a wad of cash.

Ryohei grabbed it and walked towards the stairs, "Aren't you going to watch the show?"

Ryohei stopped and then started to walk again, "I have nothing to do with disgusting stuff like that."

He walked up to a bathroom stall and walked out to a fancy bar. He lifted up his hood and walked out to the dark streets. He hated the stench of blood.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tsuyoshi shoved his bags into the trunk, "Alright."

Yamamoto walked up to his dad and hugged him, "See you later, be safe."

Hibari glared at him, "Why would you have business in Italy anyways?"

Tsuna sighed softly, "Kyo-nii, we've talked about this, a distance relative died so he's going to Italy to pay his respects."

Hibari glanced at the happy go lucky white haired man, "But leaving us with him?"

Tsuyoshi scoffed, "I'm not, your other adult should be here soon."

Yamamoto shifted his head, "Eh?"

Tsuna smiled weakly, "You don't mean…"

A white car drove up in front of them and Hibari pulled out his tonfas, "The shut in."

The white car parked and a disheveled head of red hair popped out, "Ah…"

Tsuna waved, "Shoichi…"

Irie Shoichi stepped out of the car nervously, "Ah, Ohayogozaimasu..."

Hibari held a tonfa up to the genius's head, "Smart Herbivore."

Shoichi backed away, "A-ah! Hibari! There's no need to be like that…"

Yamamoto pulled Hibari away, "Maa, maa Kyo-nii, we haven't seen him in a while."

Tsuna sweat dropped seeing more of Hibari's veins popping, "Isn't that why he's mad?"

Suddenly a small voice interrupted them, "Ano…"

Tsuna turned happily hearing the familiar voice, "Chrome-!"

He faltered seeing Gokudera next to her, smoking a cigarette.

Hibari walked up to him, took the cigarette and smashed it under his foot. Gokudera glared, "Oi! Geez you act like an older brother who let their younger brother have any fun!"

Chrome snickered into her dark purple jacket sleeve while Yamamoto laughed, "That's Kyo-nii for you!"

Tsuyoshi smiled, "Oh Takeshi, are these the new friends you mentioned before?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Yup! But… where's Lambo?"

Byakuran's eyes opened slightly at the familiar name and glanced at Shoichi who slightly nodded. Byakuran smiled sweetly and introduced himself to the two teens.

Lambo Bovino, a mafia born child who was taken by the Estrano. That was all he knew about him, but he knew that his lovely Shou-chan would get him more info.

Suddenly a small figure latched onto Tsuna's leg, "Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna jolted forward and face planted into the car, "Lambo…"

Lambo pouted at the brunette, "Baka-Dera left me at the house because I was just having fun!"

Gokudera snapped out, "AHO-SHI! You were flushing my cigarettes down the toilet!"

Hibari smirked and pat the young boy's hair as if to say good job. Lambo grinned up at the eldest teen and walked up to Yamamoto.

Gokudera glared, "OI! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

Tsuyoshi looked warily at the three new comers, Smoking Bomb Hayato, a girl with dense mist flames, and the heir of the Bovino family. Byakuran smiled pleasantly, "We'd love to stick around but Tsuyoshi over here needs to get to the airport, Shou-chan will be watching over you three while I drive him."

The pair got into the car and drove off, Tsuna and Yamamoto waving them off.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Fon sighed, watching the scene go on outside, "Those children aren't meant to be in the mafia…"

Lichi stared at him and lightly bit Fon's hand. Fon looked down and smiled, "Ah, but you're right. They also might be the ones to change the mafia."

* * *

><p>...<p>

She got up, her white medical mask covering her mouth and nose, her slacks a bit too long on her. Her short charcoal colored hair puffed up slightly and her dark blue eyes showed a hint of annoyance. She pushed her sleeves back up, grabbing the rod next her.

She walked away from the warehouse, muttering curses under her breath.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Rinko smiled and said ever so sweetly, "Oh, how I would love a cup of orange juice."

Katashi handed her a cup of orange juice, kneeling as he did so, "Here, hime."

Rinko smiled and said, "Thank you Katashi, I appreciate it."

Katashi bowed, "Anything for my hime." He took her hand and lightly kissed the back of her hand. Rinko squealed happily.

Rinko sat down in a chair in front of the Sawada residence with an umbrella over her head while Katashi stood behind her like a statue.

Rinko smiled and said, "Everything's perfect, nothing can go wro-"

"Katashi, there you are." A cold monotone voice interrupted her.

She looked up to a girl with short dark charcoal hair with a mask covering her face and she immediately scowled, "What do you want with my Katashi, bitch?"

Before Katashi could get a word in the girl took off her mask to reveal a beautiful face, "I do believe that i was not talking to you and I also believe that the word bitch applies to a girl, a woman, a female. That is something that I am not."

The newly revealed he turned to Katashi, "Katashi, what are you doing here?"

Katashi narrowed his eyes, "Oi Kenichi, have some respect for the Vongola Juudaime."

Kenichi glared, "Urusai, I'm here to take you…" He stopped and looked to the frail girl, "Vongola Juudaime? This girl?"

A squeaky voice interrupted them, "Yes, Akatsuki Kenichi. This is Sawada Rinko."

Rinko looked around confused and fell forward as a black ball hit her head. The ball rolled to the ground and popped open to reveal Reborn, "Ciaossu!"

"REBORN!"

Kenichi looked at him and bowed, "Ah, Reborn-san. I came at your request."

Katashi grit his teeth, "Kenichi you're going to serve Hime?"

Kenichi turned to him, "Shut up Otouto."

Rinko blinked and then screeched, "Little brother?!"

Kenichi turned to Rinko and said, "Unacceptable."

Rinko stood there confused. Kenichi turned back to Reborn, "Reborn-san, do you mind if I take her under my wing for a week?"

Reborn lowered his hat, hiding a smirk, "Go ahead."

Katashi shivered and jumped in front of Rinko like a shield, "I WON'T LET HIME SUFFER THROUGH YOUR DEMON TRAINING!"

Rinko looked at Katashi, "Katashi… are you trembling?"

Kenichi walked up to the two. He brushed Katashi aside with his hand, making him crash through the brick fence around the Sawada Residence.

Rinko gaped, suddenly fear running up through her spine. But as she stared at the male walking towards her, she couldn't help but think, _'He's hot.'_

Kenichi didn't give her a single sign of hesitation as he picked her up and put her over his right shoulder, "We're going."

Rinko squealed and blushed profusely, "A-ano… Kenichi…?"

Kenichi walked to the back of the house, heading to the small path that lead to the forest, "San."

She blinked, "Eh?"

He carried her deeper into the forest, "You shall address me as Kenichi-san."

She put a strange look on her face, "E-er… hai… but where are we going?"

He entered a clearing, "I am going to train you here."

She was set down and she turned to see a small cabin with nothing but a door and a window, along with drapes covering said window.

She blushed slightly, "You mean we're staying in that small space together?"

Kenichi looked at her, "What are you talking about?" He pointed to a large tree at the edge of the clearing, the farthest point from the cabin, "You'll be staying there."

Rinko gaped.

Katashi groaned as he hung from a tree branch near the two, still in pain from Kenichi's attack. Reborn sat next to him, a smile on his face.

"Akatsuki Kenichi, the eldest brother of the Akatsuki family. A cold antisocial man who never listens to anyone unless he respects that person. He's completely emotionless. He is the Storm of the Vongola tenth generation."

Katashi tried to protest weakly, but still being in pain he slumped over on the branch again.

Reborn knew that these substitutes wouldn't be enough for his original choices, but they would have to do.

Unlike Kenichi, Gokudera has undying loyalty for those he cares about. He would even follow them to his death. Kenichi on the other hand was cold hearted and had hatred for those who are weak. He would never give up his life, even with reason.

But when those two were compared for fighting skills, they were completely matched. For the winner of a battle, it would depend on the circumstances of the battle, as Kenichi is a close ranged fighter while Gokudera is a mid/long ranged fighter.

Reborn flicked his Leon phone closed, "Now Baka-Dino, let's see how far you're willing to go for real Japanese sushi."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tsuna and everyone else sat in the small space of his room, Lambo sitting in Chrome's lap, preferring Chrome over Gokudera.

Tsuna opened up the file, "What we know so far is that Sasagawa-senpai is fighting in a fight club to keep his parents on life support, Sasagawa-san believes her parents are dead, and the Fight Club will be having another meeting next week at the location we have found."

Gokudera nodded his head silently at the last bit, he had calculated the records they had made over the months they'd been investigating and came to a conclusion that the fight club would meet at that location.

Tsuna set down the file, "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Next week

He was angry as hell.

The hospital hadn't allowed him in for the whole week because of some sort of test that the doctors had been doing on his parents. He was angry and crabby.

He redid his bandages and did a practice punch, getting ready for his fight ahead, "Hey champ."

He turned and saw the commentator, "What do you want?"

He turned back around and walked to his punching bag, "I just came to say good luck." He could practically see the smirk on his face, "I think something interesting is going to happen tonight."

He scoffed and a bell rang signaling his match. He stepped back and headed to the gate. He turned to the commentator and said stiffly, "Don't you have a job to do?"

The commentator scowled but left. He was called in, so was his opponent. He honestly didn't care about the name of his opponent, he knew he was gonna win no matter what.

"FIGHT!"

He immediately stepped forward and jabbed, immediately followed by an uppercut. His opponent dodged the jab but got hit by the uppercut. He stumbled back a bit and Ryohei went in for another punch, realizing too late that it was a fake. He got kicked in the stomach. He tumbled back and got up quickly, throwing punches. **Left. Right. Right. Right. Left. Left. Right. Left.**

The man blocked it all. He raised his foot, kicking. **Right. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Right.**

He blocked the kicks.

As far as the audience was concerned, they were evenly matched.

The man suddenly yelled out in anger and he felt the wind get knocked out of him. Hands pinned him to the floor, legs holding him into a hold.

He struggled and yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

The commentator snickered, "Oh come on Extreme Light, you've won all your matches here so far and we think that it's about time that you lose something of yours." He grabbed the middle schooler's chin, "After all, you're still an innocent virgin, aren't you?"

Ryohei snarled out, "You bastard."

The commentator smirked and threw his chin down roughly, "Do what you want with him."

A man snickered and reached out for him, "I've always liked the youngsters around here."

Ryohei closed his eyes, his teeth grit, struggling under the hands of many people, "Let me go!"

The hand came closer.

He tried to kick.

Closer.

He tried to lift his hands.

Closer.

He closed his eyes tighter.

Closer.

He could smell the hand in front of him

Closer.

A tear escaped his left eye.

A gunshot rang through the air.

A man screamed in pain, "ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He felt the hands restraining him leave his body, loud thumps and whacks echoed around him along with brief screams of pain.

He looked around and gaped, "W-what?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

The week before.

"I have a plan."

Chrome asked, "What is it?"

Tsuna sighed and said, "This will be a difficult operation, and I will need everyone to take a part in this." He looked to Lambo, "Even you Lambo."

He smiled, "Anything for Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna smiled back affectionately and rubbed his head, "This is the only plan I have, if we fail this, then we will break our promise with Kurokawa-san."

They nodded and Tsuna started his speech.

"Gokudera-kun, I need you to convince Dr. Shamal to treat both of the Sasagawa's."

Gokudera bit the inside of his cheek, "Mrs. Sasagawa isn't a problem… but Mr. Sasagawa…"

Tsuna nodded, "That is why I'm asking you to do it, can you?"

Gokudera shrugged, "I'll see what I can do."

Tsuna turned to Hibari, "Kyo-nii, I need you to talk to the head of the hospital to keep this a secret and have a private operating room available, fully equipped with everything Shamal would possibly need."

Hibari nodded in confirmation.

He turned to Yamamoto and Chrome, "Takeshi, Chrome, I need you to convince Sasagawa-san to visit her parents with Kurokawa-san, she'll help convince Sasagawa-san."

Chrome nodded, "Wakarimashita."

Yamamoto grinned, "Got it!"

He turned to Lambo, "Lambo, I need you to stay home and keep Shoichi occupied so he doesn't notice that we're gone, if he does everything will be ruined."

Lambo tilted his head, "What about the white haired man?"

Tsuna smiled, "Papa won't be at home that day, he'll be busy at the office."

Lambo nodded, "The great Lambo will do the job! HAHAHAHAHA!"

He nodded and the looked to the group, "Dr. Shamal will start working tomorrow, and finish by the second to last day, giving them time to wake up. On that day they'll wake up and we'll take Sasagawa-san there. She'll realise they're alive and go back to her old self.

Then after that, all of us except for Lambo will go in undercover. Then when Chrome's first sniper. Bullet is shot, we'll start the destruction of the fight club, any questions?"

They shook their heads, "Alright then, operation, commence."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Present time, a few minutes before.

Chrome despised people like the commentator. Sick and dirty men. She readjusted her gun and waited for the right moment. The man's hand reached for her senpai's face.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

She took the shot, making it right through the man's hand, "ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Four figures jumped down onto the floor, Hibari whacked people unconscious with his tonfas, Yamamoto swinging at them with a wooden sword, effectively knocking them out. Gokudera blew up the area around them, creating a protective circle around them, also smoking up the place, giving her a chance to take non-lethal shots undetected. And Tsuna fought with his bare fists, saying a speech loudly in a clear voice, "Under the Student Council of Namimori Academy, we close down this illegal club and all of you will be questioned and arrested."

The dust cleared and a giant room of a bunch of collapsed people surrounded them, "Sasagawa-senpai, are you okay?"

Ryohei nodded and took Tsuna's hand, "Thanks…"

Yamamoto smiled, "That's good! We thought something bad happened!"

Chrome stepped down from her hiding spot, bringing the sniper with her, "I'm glad you're alright, Sasagawa-senpai."

Hibari flicked his phone off, "My members will be here soon to pick this mess up."

Gokudera scowled, "Shouldn't we show him that right about now?"

Tsuna smiled, "Right. Sasagawa-senpai we have something to show you."

* * *

><p>...<p>

At the hospital.

Ryohei was led through the halls of the hospital, arriving at an unfamiliar door, "What is this abou-"

Tsuna cut him off and pushed the door open.

He fell to his knees at what he saw.

His mother hugging his little sister as his father rubbed the top of his little sister's head. Kyoko was crying. His parents were moving.

"Otou-san.… Okaa-san.…"

They couple looked up and they beckoned him over to them. He didn't move, tears falling on the floor by his feet.

Tsuna moved to close the door but he heard a faint whisper, "Extremely…. Thank you… Gesso."

Tsuna smiled and closed the door.

Ryohei got up and ran to his parents, tears never stopping.

* * *

><p>So guys I am back and I REALLY HATE HOW I WROTE THIS CHAPTER I JUST FEEL LIKE IT WAS REALLY CRAPPY! (mostly cuz I was tired and jet lagged and still am)<p>

Anyways here's the responses to reviews.

RenaScarlet- Because I have a dark and messed up mind

Gabrielatsuki- I didn't make it specific, but I tried to make it seem like her so yes.

Kuroi Rin- EVERYTHING IS SOLVED! YAY! Oh and Lambo and I-Pin for life

L's Cappuccino- Yeah but would Shoichi be a good mother anyways?

Hitomi65- Thank you!

Xider- Do you not like yaoi? What's your favorite pairing then?

Twilightserius- Yeah I know, I have a dark and evil mind

Thorn D. Cinni- YUP AND I COMPLETELY SUPPORT IT OMG!

ColorfulSky- Yeah poor I-Pin, but I feel bad for those who actually have to suffer like that.

HeartsOfStone- I didn't think I was gonna update either… I was legit on my mom's computer.

Matsukaze Tenma- Thank you!

Belladu57- thank you

Blizzard1827- 10051 yesssssssss

Stumpy1219- Thank you!

Guest (pretty sure this is the same person)- Yeah, thank you for everything!

Thanks for reading and please review! BYE!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	17. The Anniversary

He stepped out of the plane, yawning and stretching as he walked to his private car, "I hate plane rides."

His right hand man stood next to him, "Please deal with it Boss, Reborn-san will be calling you here a lot."

The man turned his head, "Geez Romario, the only reason why I'm here is because Reborn's treating me to sushi."

"Baka, when did I ever say that I would treat you?" The source of the squeaky voice knocked the man on the head.

The man groaned, "Reborn!"

They continued the one sided argument, completely unaware of the small figure with brown hair rustling past them.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"I'M EXTREMELY SORRY HANA!"

Hana's eye twitched as she stood in front of a bowing boxer, "You big monkey, what do you think you're doing?"

Ryohei's voice quieted down a bit, "I'm sorry Hana, I shouldn't have reacted like that to my parents' accident. I neglected you and broke off our relationship without a word. That is the number one thing I regret the most throughout this." He lowered his head further, his forehead almost touching the floor, "I lost the love of my life."

Hana looked away, trying to hide and calm down her blush, "O-oi-"

He interrupted her, continuing, "And so, until I am worthy for you again, I won't be in a relationship with you. Until I deem myself worthy for your love, I will leave you alone."

Hana looked down on her senior, in deep thought.

"The only thing I want is a selfish request." He placed his forehead onto the floor, "Please wait for me."

Hana stared at him and suddenly kicked his head, "Oi."

Ryohei looked up and saw a fist held out to him. He blinked and placed a hand under her own. She opened her hand and Ryohei blinked at what he saw, "Keep this. And once you deem yourself worthy, give it to me again, and confess your love to me."

She turned around, ignoring the stares from the students around her. She brought a hand up to her left ear but stopped, gripping her hand into a tight fist. She needed a cake, a good original cheesecake with a cup of ice chocolate.

Ryohei stared at the object in his hand and blinked. He got up onto his knees and looked up to the roof above him, and yelled, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"

Hibari raced into the hallway, "Boxing herbivore, kamikorosu."

Ryohei got up and ran, yelling a long 'yosh' as he did so.

He smiled inwardly as he gripped what he had in his hand.

A simple flower pendant earring.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Ryohei arrived at the student council office with bruises all over his face and body.

Gokudera looked to the black haired prefect, "You could have gone easier on him, he just escaped rape a few days ago."

Ryohei roared out, "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY TAKO-HEAD!"

Gokudera's forehead twitched, "Actually Kyo-nii, beat the shit out of him."

Everyone in the room froze and Gokudera blinked, "What?!"

Chrome turned to him, "Kyo-nii?"

Gokudera flinched and waved his hands out in front of him, denying everything, "NO NO NO! IT JUST SLIPPED OUT BECAUSE I HEAR IT SO OFTEN; IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND I-!"

Hibari turned his gaze to the silver haired teen, silencing him immediately. Hibari turned his head, "Do what you want."

Yamamoto blinked and laughed, "Wow Kyo-nii, I haven't seen you open up to so many people before!"

Hibari's eye twitched.

Gokudera blushed and looked away. Chrome smiled shyly and stuttered out, "K-Kyo-nii… it sounds nice."

Suddenly someone opened the door with a smile on their face, jumping onto Hibari's lap, "KYO-NII! GYAHAHAHA!"

Hibari's eye twitched again.

Ryohei jumped into the air, "KYO-NII!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Eh… but senpai you're the same age as Kyo-nii..."

Ryohei stopped, "Then call me Onii-chan! AND I'LL CALL HIBARI, KYOYA!"

Hibari's vein popped.

Hibari got up, pushing Lambo off of his lap, "KAMIKOROSU!"

Tsuna shrieked, "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Before Hibari to hit anyone, the opening of the door stopped him. Everyone turned to the door, Ryohei smiling, Hibari scowling, Tsuna smiling pleasantly, Yamamoto in a full out fake cheery smile, Chrome emotionless with a scowling Lambo in her lap, and Gokudera glaring at nothing in particular.

A little boy with a scarf and a large book asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

Tsuna answered immediately, "Of course not, what is it?"

The boy smiled at Tsuna and yelled out, "TSUNA-NII!"

Tsuna blinked, staring at the child, "E-eh?"

Hibari raised his tonfas, "Did the damn marshmallow adopt another child?"

The boy blinked and turned to the prefect, "Ah! Hibari Kyoya, the number one strongest child in the Hibari time line!"

He turned to Yamamoto, "Yamamoto Takeshi, the number one civilian who was born to be a hitman!"

He turned to Ryohei, "Sasagawa Ryohei, the number one person dedicated to sports in all of Japan!"

He turned to Chrome, "Rokudo Chrome, the number one female with potential to be a hitman!"

He turned to Gokudera, "Smoking Bomb Hayato, the number one loyalist person in all of Italia!"

He looked at Lambo, "Bovino Lambo, the number one strongest Bovino in the current Famiglia!"

Then he looked at Tsuna again, "Gesso Tsunayoshi, the number one potential candidate for Vongola Decimo!"

Tsuna blinked, "What's going on?"

Fon jumped down from out of nowhere, landing softly on the desk, "Futa de la Stella, what are you doing here?"

Futa looked at the Chinese infant, "Fon-san! I didn't know you were here in Namimori. Oh but you'd probably know! Do you know where Reborn-san is?"

Tsuna blinked and looked to Fon confused, "Reborn?"

Gokudera grit his teeth and snarled out, "You can't tell him Fon-san, he'll be d-"

Lichi jumped onto Gokudera's face, cutting him off.

Chrome held her necklace in her hands, her eyes wide, "Reborn… is the name of the man that is hunting Mukuro…"

* * *

><p>…<p>

Reborn always wondered why he even bothered with putting so much effort into training Rinko.

Rinko squealed as she jumped up and ran from the male with a female like build with a feminine face but looked incredibly scary when he scowled. Kenichi growled, swinging his rod around, "Stop running Sawada!"

Rinko yelled out, squeaking as she narrowly escaped the attacks. Reborn could tell though, Kenichi was holding back.

Reborn watched in interest as he noticed the furrow in Rinko's brow deepen and deepen.

Rinko stopped and yelled out, "STOP!"

Kenichi stopped, for barely a second, but he stopped. He then proceeded into knocking the rod right into her stomach, making her fly back.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, Kenichi was born and brought up into the mafia, he wouldn't stop like that to anyone lower to him and yet, he did.

He turned to Katashi who was still recovering from Kenichi's attack, "Oi Katashi."

Katashi didn't answer. Reborn turned away from him and looked at his student in interest, shooting another bullet into her head, "Get up Baka-Rinko."

"REBORNNNNNNNNN!"

Katashi's eyes were dull and lifeless.

This was the spark that made Reborn keep going, that hidden power underneath all of her uselessness.

And he planned to make that spark into a burning fire.

Dino looked at Rinko and waved his hand at Kenichi, "Oi, Kenichi!"

Kenichi stopped attacking Rinko and looked to Dino, blocking Rinko's feeble attacks at the same time, "Bucking Bronco Dino… I haven't seen you since school, how's the Famiglia doing?"

Dino smiled, "Great Kenichi, it's really been a long time since we've seen each other."

Rinko stopped attacking and looked at the newcomer, _'Oh my god… he's a bit too old for me but he's sooo hot…'_

Kenichi growled out jabbed Rinko with his metal rod, "Did I tell you to stop?!"

Dino sweat dropped, "And throughout all this time you haven't changed at all."

Kenichi scowled and called for a break, "So Dino why are you here?"

Dino smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm here to talk to the candidate for the Vongola Decimo."

Rinko got up weakly and asked, "Me?"

Dino nodded and smiled, walking towards her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Dino Chia-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he tripped and fell to the ground. Rinko squealed inwardly, a blush creeping up onto her face, _'So cute~!'_

Kenichi face palmed, "And you haven't changed either Dino."

Reborn threw a stick at his head, "Get up Baka-Dino!"

Dino got up shakily, "Urgh that hurt…" He laughed awkwardly, "Sorry about that Rinko-chan."

Rinko blushed inwardly, "E-er its fine…"

Kenichi narrowed his eyes, noticing the look on her face but said nothing.

Dino cautiously reached them, trying not to trip, "Like I was saying, I'm Dino Chiavarone, the boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia."

Rinko stopped all her thoughts of love her head and snapped her head the blonde male, "Boss?"

Dino nodded, putting his boss face on, "It's nice to meet you, Rinko-chan."

Rinko squealed this time not for having a crush on the man, but out of fear of her life.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Later

Now the Chiavarone did not something as amazing as the Vongola Hyper Intuition, but they did have something close to that.

They had a hidden spring, at the very depths of the Chiavarone Main Mansion that only the acknowledged Chiavarone Boss could access. The spring produced water that once sprayed into the air; the mist would produce words of wisdom and warning, much like the Vongola Hyper Intuition.

But unlike the Vongola, the spring's words would be more complicated, the more important the topic was.

But as Dino sprayed the water around him in his hotel room, a simple and blunt sentence appeared before him.

"You will not like Sawada Rinko."

* * *

><p>…<p>

Next day

Reborn was feeling something he had felt a lot in Namimori; irritation.

Futa de la Stella hadn't arrived when he was summoned, and he, as the greatest hitman in the world, hated to wait.

Reborn came downstairs to see a bunch of food on the table, and was surprised to see a full coffee cake on his plate with a full pitcher of espresso next to it.

Reborn turned to Nana who was still cooking more food, "Mama, what's going on?"

Nana looked up and smiled, "Oh nothing Reborn-chan! Today is just a very special anniversary!"

Reborn raised his eyebrow but didn't question her, he could find out anyways.

* * *

><p>…<p>

But the situation across town was completely different.

Byakuran stood up and smiled happily, happy with meal he had made.

Shoichi slumped onto a chair tiredly; it took all of his energy to prevent Byakuran from making any fatal marshmallow meals.

On the table sat five plates of marshmallow pancakes or waffles, depending on what the person preferred.

On the side was a strawberry smoothie with marshmallow whip cream on top with a marshmallow instead of a cherry to finish it.

Shoichi sighed as he watched Byakuran climb the stairs to wake up Tsuna and Yamamoto, greeting Hibari as he came in through the window.

He knew why Byakuran tried so hard on this day, all those years ago. After all he was the one that Byakuran came to first with his dilemma at the time in his hands, drenched in rain, desperately trying to shield his dilemma from the rain.

He sighed and started to eat as soon as everyone sat down.

He looked at the kids, he wasn't an idiot, he knew that the kids were smart of enough to realize the pattern over the years, but they wisely never asked.

He looked to the white haired male, he acted like he didn't know about them knowing, but Shoichi knew he really did know. After all, even if he was a genius 18 year old, this childish marshmallow loving man was much smaller than him.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Iemitsu hummed as he walked down the halls of CEDEF.

Basil looked at his Boss concerned, "Are you okay Sawada-dono?"

Iemitsu smiled brightly, "Yup! What wouldn't I be Basil-kun?"

Lal kicked his head, "Maybe because you're on a five day all-nighter, and still going on."

Iemitsu scratched his head, "Oh yeah… well I guess today's just a great day!"

He skipped away and Basil and Lal stared after him, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Basil didn't know how to respond to the failed Arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>So I updated again because I have school starting soon and I'm going to Pax Prime with a bunch of my guy friends cuz my girl friends didn't manage to get tickets so I'm going with like eight guys and I'm the only girl. Or as my friend sent a picture a "Grill Gamer."<p>

Anyways response to reviews NOW!

Divis5- Thank you reading!

RenaScarlet- THAT WOULD BE SPOILERS AND I DON'T DO SPOILERS

Thorn D. Cinni- OMG! When I saw that I was ripping out my hair. Thank you for pointing that out to me, I blame jet lag and plain tiredness. But I fixed it! Thank you!

Harmonic Bunny- The funny thing about Rinko, she's an image of someone that everyone here at Love Hate and Marshmallows knows and hates. I've made Rinko exactly like her. Sooo…. AND YES THEY SAVED RYOHEI! And no, all of them are middle schoolers, that's the scene in the manga and the anime (I'm pretty sure) and their ages fit those parts in school. And that last part sends shivers down my spine… urgh….

DONE!

Please Review!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	18. The Stars and the Reunion

Tsuyoshi always hated the formalities that came with the life tied with the mafia. He straightened out his suit, having been checked by a few guards and his sword chained to the sheath.

He walked to the familiar door and opened it without even bothering to knock, "Vongola Nono."

Nono smiled, "Ah, Tsuyoshi, my old friend. How are you?"

Tsuyoshi hardened his gaze onto the man, "Excuse me Nono, but I have left my son home alone so I would like this meeting to go as quickly as possible."

Nono coughed, "Of course." He took off his reading glasses and said seriously, "How is your son, Tsuyoshi?"

Tsuyoshi froze, "No."

Nono tilted his head, "What is it Tsuyoshi?"

Tsuyoshi glared at the older male, "Takeshi will not be involved with the mafia. I may owe you a favor Nono, but this is something I cannot do."

Nono narrowed his eyes, "Tsuyoshi-"

He cut him off, "My son has not been taught or trained for the mafia, he doesn't even know what Leiko and I were back then."

Nono smiled, "Then this is a perfect time to introduce him, we can't have a perfectly good child from two top notch hitman go to waste."

Tsuyoshi grit his teeth, "Nono, you don't understand."

Nono glared, "What don't I understand?"

Tsuyoshi dropped the bomb, "Leiko and I made a promise, the day he was born, that we would not let him get involved with the mafia, not even a little bit. And I find my wife's wish more important than a favor I owe someone I have worked for."

Nono sighed, realizing he couldn't win this battle, "I see."

Tsuyoshi gripped his sword, "If that's all you need, then I will be heading back to Japan now."

Nono nodded.

Tsuyoshi closed the door behind him and took the limo offered to him to the airport. Once left alone he smirked.

It was true that he had promised Leiko to never let Takeshi part of the mafia, but once they had found out Byakuran's intentions, they allowed Takeshi to do whatever he wanted.

Reborn answered his phone, "Nono?"

Nono rubbed his temples, "You can't have Yamamoto Takeshi, everything Tsuyoshi said was the truth."

Reborn clicked his tongue and ended the call with Nono, he needed the other guardians to gather, soon.

* * *

><p>Futa smiled, "Chrome-nee-san, your house is so pretty!"<p>

Chrome smiled, "Thank you Futa."

She walked over to the guest room, "This room is for you, so make yourself at home."

Futa smiled up at her nodding, "Un!"

Chrome's ringtone rang across the room. She shuffled through her bag and grabbed it, mouthing an apology to Futa.

Futa smiled and shook his head as if to say it was nothing. Chrome left the room, saying something into her phone.

Futa laid onto the bed and looked out the window, "…"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Futa tilted his head, "Rokudo Mukuro? The only person who has escaped Vendicare prison?"

Fon turned to Futa, "Futa, you must not go to Reborn."

Futa put a confused look on his face, "What? Why? He called me here so I should go to him? Isn't he nice to those who are useful to him?"

Fon shook his head, "Reborn is not the problem, his student is."

Futa tilted his head, "Sawada Rinko?"

Fon nodded, the group watched them in interest, seeing how this would play out.

Futa's eyes lit up, "Rinko is so nice and pretty! I saw her here at Namimori Academy, she's amazing!"

Gokudera, Tsuna, and Chrome fell over, shocked looks on their faces. Yamamoto laughed nervously and Hibari's eye started to twitch.

Lambo blinked and turned to the white haired boxer next to him, question marks over their heads. Ryohei asked, "Who extremely is this Sawada Rinko?"

Lambo shrugged and leaned back in the chair he sat on, now off of Chrome's lap, "I'm from the elementary division, I don't really know her." His mature and indifferent voice came back, the way he normally acted during his classes, sensing the seriousness of the situation. He leaned forward again and looked to the slumped over silver haired tako, "But Hayato-nii said that she isn't someone you want to meet."

Futa frowned, "Rinko is really nice, she helped a student up who fell in the hall yesterday!"

Tsuna recollected his self, "Who was this student?"

Futa smiled and pulled his giant ranking book out of his jacket and opened it to a specific page, "Geniko Gin, ranked 10th as a strategist."

Tsuna looked through his computer, and pulled up a picture of Geniko Gin. He turned it around, sweat dropping, "I can see why she helped him."

There dazzlingly smiling into the camera was the one of the male idols in the school, despite being captain of the shogi, chess, and the go club.

Hibari scoffed and Ryohei put his fist into his hand, "Oh I get it! This Sawada likes the idols!"

Lambo shook his head, "I think she's just trying to attract attention from guys she finds attractive."

Futa frowned, "I don't know why you all hate her so much."

Hibari shifted his gaze towards the only female of the group, "Sawada Rinko insulted Chrome Dokuro after she was hit by a car, calling her trash and a waste of time."

Futa's eyes grew wide.

Chrome flinched and got up some what calmly, "Ah... I remember hearing her voice." Chrome fiddled with her necklace chain with her pointer finger, her other fingers grasping the charm, keeping it hidden from sight.

Gokudera got up and asked, "Oi, what is the Chrome? I've seen you fiddling with it a lot lately."

Chrome smiled and let go of it, "Mukuro gave this to me as a gift, he knew I was worried about him so he gave it to me in my dreams. When I woke up it was around my neck." She looked down to her lap, "It helps me calm down when I remember my mother or just bad parts during my life."

Fon jumped onto Futa's shoulder, "Knowing all this Futa de la Stella, do you still want to go to Reborn?"

End flashback

* * *

><p>And that's how he ended up at Chrome's house.<p>

Chrome came back smiling, "I don't have a lot of snacks here, so why don't we go to the market to buy some stuff?"

Futa smiled and said, "Un!"

He got up from the bed and ran to the girl that would quickly become his so called sister. He was glad he made that decision at Namimori Academy.

Chrome smiled, walking out the door with Futa, her trident necklace bumping on her chest.

* * *

><p>Bianchi was becoming irritated, it had been a little longer than a week and she has yet been able to find Reborn. She knew Reborn knew that she was in town, but he was avoiding her.<p>

Bianchi grit her teeth but sighed. She stopped her motorcycle's motor and said, "Hey."

The pair of girls with Namimori Academy uniforms stopped. Bianchi held up a picture of her target, "Do you know where this person lives?"

Girl one smiled, "Oh Sawada-san! I think I heard about her living on the west side of town."

Girl two smirked, "Idiot that's a on, don't you remember the directory I have?"

Girl one eye's lit up, "Oh yeah you have everyone's address!"

Girl two took out her phone and scrolled down a lot before showing her screen to Bianchi, "This is her address."

Bianchi nodded in thanks and rode away on her motorcycle.

Girl one looked to Girl two, "Was it really okay to give Sawada-san's address to a total stranger?"

Girl two scoffed, "I swear sometimes you're so dense." She started to walk forward again.

Girl one blinked, "What?"

Girl two didn't look back at her friend, "I gave her a different address, she'll end up in that empty house on the east side of town."

Girl one blinked again and then cracked a smile, "You really are smart!"

Girl two sighed, "And this is when I ask myself why I became best friends with an idiot."

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato was having a relaxing evening after the stressful day trying to convince Futa that Rinko was a bad person.<p>

He laid down on the couch, smoking to his heart's content. The TV played a song that he kind of liked, Hashire.

A knock on the door interrupted his relaxation. He got up grumpily and put his hand on the door knob. He stopped and narrowed his eyes, _'This killing intent...'_

Gokudera's left hand now held a bomb. He opened the door cautiously and he held dynamite in his hand threateningly.

What he saw made his eyes go wide and his cigarette fell out of his mouth, his hands going limp, the dynamite falling out of his hands, "Bi-"

He was interrupted by the attack from the person in front of him, "Take this! Poison Cooking!"

Gokudera ducked, purple pizza flying over his head, and held out his hands wildly, "Wait! Bianchi-nee-chan!"

Bianchi blinked and looked at Gokudera clearly, dropping her other pizza, "Is that... Hayato?"

Gokudera nodded and sighed in relief, his life no longer in danger.

Bianchi put her hands up to her face, covering her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes.

Gokudera started to freak out, "Wait Aneki! Why are you crying?! What did I do?!"

Bianchi smiled underneath her hands and jumped onto her little brother, holding him into a tight embrace. Gokudera let out a startled yell, "Oi!"

Bianchi held onto him tighter, "I'm sorry Hayato, but please let me be... I don't even remember the last time I saw you clearly in person."

Gokudera's eyes started to well up with tears. He said in a small voice, "Oi... don't cry Aneki."

Bianchi smiled, "You shouldn't either Hayato."

They stayed that for awhile, brother and sister finally reunited, after so many years of suffering on both sides.

* * *

><p>Tsuyoshi started to speak as soon as he heard Byakuran answer, "I'm sorry about being called to Italy during the Anniversary."<p>

Byakuran didn't respond.

"I couldn't help the timing, Nono insisted that I stayed another day as an apology for asking me to do something like that to Takeshi."

Byakuran replied, "Don't worry about it... everything went over smoothly with Shoichi here with me."

Tsuyoshi fiddled with his blade, "So the kids didn't ask this year yet again?"

Byakuran nodded, "They always know how to read the situation, even though they ask oblivious to it."

Tsuyoshi mused to himself, "They're good kids... aren't they?"

Byakuran responded happily, "Un!"

They continued their conversation, leaving behind they're first topic.

The topic of the anniversary of the day Tsunayoshi was abandoned by the Sawada's and found by Gesso Byakuran.

* * *

><p>So here is another chapter! YAY!<p>

Okay so school is coming soon, it's gonna start soon and I'm like MRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Anyways we're almost to 200 reviews! YAY!

So here's the answers to the reviews!

RenaScarlet- You found out!

Kuroi Rin- FIGHT CLUB YEAH! I don't own that anyways. Hana Ryohei forever! And Dino's water was a bunch of crap that came out of my ass… don't quote me on that.

Halfangeltje- I'll try to keep updating even though school is starting!

Miyucchi Sang Cappuccino- You were right! And I-Pin will be saved soon and Reborn is the world's greatest hitman, he'll find out.

Hikage Natsuhimiko- You know now!

Thorn D. Cinni- That is a secret!

Gabrielatsuki- I wish I had brotherly with my brother, he hates me. ;-;

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o.-c.h.a.n.- I don't know if I am going to do Shounen Ai or Yaoi because some people don't support that, and for couples. I am sorry (especially to Olihime) but I do not support KyokoxTsuna but I adore I-PinxLambo and RyoheixHana. So those are my only couples as of now.

NatsuYuuki- Don't worry about Dino and Rinko. And that is Dino's Famiglia's mist water thing.

Orangeandblackpanda- I AM!

Mangafreak811- FATAL MARSHMALLOW MEALS!

HeartsOfStone- I won't forget! This is always on the back of my mind!

NatsuYuuki- Don't worry about reviewing late, what matters is that you did review! And thank you!

HeartsOfStone- Yay! New chapter!

Yuki- NOW YOU KNOW! YAY!

Yay okay I'm done!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	19. Sparks of Abandoness

Lambo leaned back in his chair, the teacher still blabbering on about some Era in Japan about 1000000000 years ago, well at least to Lambo it was.

Lambo looked cool around the classroom and raised an eyebrow. Behind him the familiar girl with two long black braids was gone. He threw up his horn, musing, about the student council president with a horrible Italian accent.

She wasn't normally gone, he had always seen her around at school, but she looked awfully alone. **Her eyes were dark and solid, as if she had experienced-**

Lambo stopped his thoughts, barely catching his horn.

There was a knock on the door and it opened quickly. The sensei smiled, "Gesso-kun, what do you need?"

Tsuna frowned seeing Lambo stumble back, trying to get into a proper sitting position, "I'm sorry to bother you but is I-pin-san here?"

Lambo frowned, seeing the fake smile cover up his face but his eyes showed concern. Sensei shook his head, "No she isn't."

Tsuna's smile wavered, "Alright then, sorry to bother you."

Lambo got up, "Wait Tsu-nii!"

Tsuna stopped and turned back, "What is it Lambo?"

The other students sat in shock, wondering how the student council president of the middle school division knew the new transfer student. Lambo glanced around, "I know where she is."

Tsuna's eyes hardened, "Then come with me."

Lambo got up, grabbing his bag; Tsuna opened the door wider for him and started to walk down the hall, "Is it true that you know where I-Pin-san is?"

Lambo nodded, "You mean the Chinese girl with the long black braids?"

Tsuna nodded and opened the door to the middle school section, "Yes."

Lambo grinned, "Then yes."

He entered before his so called older brother, finishing the thought in his head.

**As if she had experienced something just like him.**

Tsuna murmured softly under his breathe, "Fon has known I-Pin for a long time, but he started to avoid her after he had turned into a baby. But now that I-Pin has gone missing, he wants our help finding her. Apparently there's been false information about Fon's location and she went to go check it out."

Lambo frowned, "But then why don't you know where she is?"

Tsuna frowned grimly, "There are so many rumors that everything is unreliable, we don't know what she's heard."

Lambo clicked his tongue and spoke with his occasional maturity, "I didn't know she was so rash for the people she cared about… hell I didn't know she was a part of the mafia."

Tsuna clicked his tongue, "Watch your language."

Lambo sighed, "Hai, hai."

* * *

><p>…<p>

Lambo sat on the coffee table with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. His eyes were closed shut and sweat rolled down his face, his horns lying on his lap.

Hibari's eye twitched, "Does he have to sit on the table like that?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Ma, ma he says it helps in concentrate."

Chrome sat quietly on the couch, fiddling with her trident necklace with Gokudera sitting by her side reading another sci-fi book.

Tsuna sat at his desk doing his paperwork, occasionally slamming his head onto his desk. He may be the student president of the middle school division of one of the best academies in Japan, but he still was bad at concentrating on things that had to do with academics.

Ryohei ran around the room, muttering extreme under his breath.

Lambo's horns sparked occasionally and Futa stared openly at his classmate. (A/N: Well I'm just gonna put them at the same age, but Futa doesn't go to Namimori Academy.)

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

Lambo threw his horns up into the air, "The Estrano did a few useful things to me when I was experimented on." Gokudera winced at his words and Lambo continued, "Once I've made contact with someone, my horns make note of that person and leaves a weak spark of lightning I can track in their body."

Lambo narrowed his eyes, barely remembering the time he had pushed I-Pin away from him, "If I concentrate hard enough then I'll be able to track her down… as long as she isn't on the other side of the world."

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

Lambo snapped open his eyes and slammed his hand onto the table, "SHE'S IN HOKKAIDO!"

Tsuna flinched and threw his pen up in the air. Chrome flinched too but she ripped her trident necklace off her neck.

Lambo jumped from the table and started to the run towards the door, but a pen to the head stopped him, "ITAI!"

Chrome looked down at the trident, "Mukuro…? In Hokkaido?"

Gokudera turned to her, "What? The guy who saved you is in Hokkaido?!"

Chrome nodded weakly, "He came from Italy but only managed to come to Hokkaido. He wants us to go to him…"

Yamamoto laughed awkwardly, "But you know it takes 19 hours to get there."

Tsuna bit his lip, helping Lambo nurse his wound, "And we can't just ride a taxi there. It's too long, we have too much people, and we don't have enough money."

Hibari sighed and grabbed the running Ryohei as a he passed by, by the hood of his sweat shirt, "I have a way."

Futa smiled at him, "Hibari-san sugoi ne? You have your own private jet."

Tsuna gaped, "Kyo-nii? Since when did you own a plane?"

Hibari glared, "It's not mine, it's the Hibari's family's **jet **in Japan." He softened his gaze as he turned to Futa, "How did you know my family has a plane?"

Futa's eyes lit up, "Your family has the 55th fastest private jet in all of the underground. _Il Livaliddle _is quite famous."

Ryohei brushed Hibari off, "YOSH! LET'S EXTREMELY GO TO HOKKAIDO!"

Yamamoto laughed happily, "Un, why not? It'll be fun."

Gokudera turned, "Idiot! That's not why we're going to Hokkaido!"

Tsuna stood up with Lambo holding his hand, "Hayato is right, our main objective is to get I-Pin and Mukuro from Hokkaido."

Fon jumped in, "I appreciate the fact that you all are helping me look for my student, but now that I know where she is, your help is not necessary."

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ryohei started to protest while Chrome and Hibari watched silently. Lambo narrowed his eyes, his voice mature, sharp, and dark, "What?"

Everyone went silent and Fon turned to him. Lambo glared harshly at the Arcobaleno, "What right do you have to say that? You abandoned her all those years ago! Her face and the look in her eyes says it all! She's been scorned and damned her whole life just like me!"

Lambo's body sparked with green electricity, showing the anger coursing through his veins, "She's been neglected, abused, and abandoned by people like you! How could you, someone that's abandoned her, just go and get her, pretending like nothing has happened?!"

Electricity started to course around the room and Futa clung to Chrome's arm fearfully.

He started to yell in blind fury, "She's knows what it's like to be alone for all her life! What it's like to have a thorn in her side that never leaves! She might as well believe in the words that she's been told! She might really think that she is cursed because everyone keeps leaving her! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW WE GREW UP-!"

Ryohei grabbed Lambo by the shoulders, "Lambo! Calm down!"

Lambo looked around, seeing everyone's hair rise from the static in the room, and seeing Futa whimper in fear.

Lambo took in deep breathes in calm down and slowly the static disappeared from the room.

Fon stared at the young boy, "Is that how you really feel Lambo Bovino?"

Lambo swallowed, nervous under the Arcobaleno's gaze, "Of course."

Fon looked to the others in the room, "Is this how all of you feel?"

Tsuna cleared his throat and replied for all of them, "We would go even if you wouldn't let us. She is a beloved student at Namimori Academy, none the less a student council president. We will bring her back safely."

Chrome stood up, brushing her skirt off, "We also have to being Mukuro over here with us. I want to thank the man who saved my life in person."

Fon nodded, "Very well." He turned to Hibari, "We will use our private jet after classes have ended."

Hibari stared at Fon for a minute and frowned unhappily at his uncle, "Very well."

Fon jumped out of the window from the third floor sneakily, still hiding from Reborn.

Hibari held up his tonfas, "Everyone get back to class or I will bite you to death."

Lambo grumbled, saying something about Japanese History. Chrome escorted the little cow out, saying that it won't be that boring. Gokudera followed the two, after all he and Chrome the same class.

Yamamoto laughed and dragged Ryohei away from Hibari, who wanted a fight from Hibari. Tsuna picked up his fountain pen and sat at his desk tiredly, "What are we going to tell Papa and Shoichi? And isn't Tsuyoshi-san coming back tomorrow?"

Hibari scoffed, "Tell them nothing. They'll figure it out eventually."

Tsuna sweat dropped and looked at the paper, "Sawada Rinko hasn't been going to school lately."

Hibari held up his tonfas. Tsuna held up his hand, "Wait… we shouldn't attack. The Vongola will be angered and mark us a target."

* * *

><p>…<p>

Reborn stared at Rinko, watching her working out her technique on Dino. Dino turned to Reborn, "She's pretty strong… that one."

Reborn frowned, hearing the disgust in his voice, "What's wrong baka-Dino?"

Dino turned his head, "Nothing… just that her flames seem to lash out a lot… they aren't entirely pure."

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "I'm aware."

Dino turned and gestured for Romario to follow, "If that's all that you want from me, Romario and I will be heading back; along with my men. We have to go back to our base."

Reborn nodded, "Thanks for the little help baka-Dino."

Dino kept the frown on his face, "Whatever. Bye Kenichi."

Kenichi nodded without saying anything, staring at Rinko.

Rinko smirked, seeing his figure disappear, "He's just jealous of the power I hold."

Reborn kicked her head, "You can't talk, it barely worked on Dino."

Rinko glared, rubbing her head, "It worked on Katashi!"

Reborn retorted, "Well Katashi isn't a Mafia Boss with a Famiglia under his thumb with hundreds of men."

Rinko turned to Kenichi harshly, "Fine! Come at me!"

Kenichi stepped in front of her, "Very well."

Rinko closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated.

Kenichi felt another headache coming on as Rinko stared right into his soul.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the delay! I just started school and it's been confusing, stressful, and other stuff. And I just came back from a camp for my Choir class and I'm sick now so…<p>

Anyways I suck for being so late.

REVIEW TIME!

RenaScarlet- well I didn't…sorry!

Kuroi Rin- Yup I think it's cute with Chrome and Futa since they're both acquainted with Mukuro in the anime and manga! Rinko's a slut! And everyone in the manga and anime have like the best luck in the world (*cough*endofkilllakill*cough*) Nono is horrible, as well are the Sawadas.

Miyucchi sang Cappuccino- You'll understand why he was abandoned.

Gabrielatsuki- Reborn can't be perfect! Futa hasn't tried to make a ranking on Rinko because Reborn called him.

NagiRokudo- They're on their way to!

L's Cappuccino- Well Rinko is based off a real person, so people can be boy crazy. And Reborn won't have to make a miracle, anything can be a threat.

Stumpy1219- Thank you for reading and I hope you continue!

AnimangaLoverFE- Thanks for reading! And I really hope that you like what I have in store for the future.

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n- YAY A NON-SUPPORTER! And I'll try to continue!

Thorn D. Cinni- Maybe~!

Hikage Natsuhimiko- Yup, no trauma, just joy!

Natsu Yuuki- I might do an omake, but I'm not sure. And I have plans for the ring arc with the Varia.

HeartsOfStone- I'll try to update!

Yuki- Kamikorosu!

Leni love- I WILL TRY!

Kurodekira- You'll see… if you keep reading

Niknok19- Thanks! I hope you keep reading!

Xeyuxe.20- Thank you! Keep reading please!

Dragonmaster011100- Byakuran is awesome man! And this whole idea just kinda came out of Olihime's and my ass.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Bye-bi!

Ushishishi~

~CardSkullReaper


	20. The Deceiving Mist

She ran down the alley ways, cursing her naive mind. She knew that there was a narrow chance of Fon still being in Hokkaido, hell even being in Japan, but she didn't think that she would be tricked. She bit her lip, running through puddles, the air fresh from the after rain. Her wet clothes stuck to her body like a second skin. She was gonna kill the informant back in Namimori, literally.

A bullet zoomed past her head and she cursed loudly in Chinese. She took a quick turn into an alleyway and took cover behind a garbage can.

She reached into the packs attached to her arms, reaching into her sleeves, pulling out shuriken, "Hah!" She threw them, her red flames coursing through them, "Exploding Shuriken Kempo!"

The weapons hit her enemies' chest with a delightful thud.

She started to run again, blood spilling out of her side, "Cào!"

She ran, aimlessly in unfamiliar territory. Tears fell from her eyes, _'Someone... anyone... help me!'_

…

He had really tried.

He tried sleeping but shouts would always stop him.

He had plugged his ears with earphones and listened to the Namimori Academy Anthem on loop, but could still hear them.

He tried staring at the clouds as they drifted by, but something else would appear in his vision.

Hell, he tried to chain his tonfas to the plane.

But the growing Famiglia was too much for him to handle, his patience was growing thin. And it didn't help that the Uncle he didn't particularly like sat next to him, "Fu"ing occasionally.

He snapped and got up, tearing the chains apart, saying loudly over the arguing of Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Lambo, and Ryohei, "KAMIKOROSU!"

In the end the only ones still conscious was the quietly reading Chrome at the opposite side of the jet, and Fon who had avoided all his attacks. Futa however stayed at home with Shoichi, distracting him when he was out of the lab and out of his zombie work stage.

Hibari plopped down onto his seat and left out a soft, "Hn."

Those stupid herbivores were arguing about who had the right to be in charge of Namimori Academy while they were gone, they each had their own candidates, refusing to listen to Tsuna's proposal of Mochida, who used to be his bully but is now an esteem member of the student council.

Fon opened his eyes, "Kyoya." Hibari turned his harsh gaze towards him, "I think it's time that we've talked and worked out our problems."

Hibari looked away, focusing on the clouds outside, "You joined the Chinese Triad, forbidden to the clan..." he didn't continue.

Fon closed his eyes and continued for him, "Because they were the cause of death of two esteemed members of the Hibari clan, your parents."

Chrome stopped mid page turn. It was a larger than normal jet, but she was still close enough to hear them.

Hibari didn't respond, he instead opted to grind his teeth.

Fon sighed, "I have left the Triad."

Hibari snapped his head to Fon and snapped, loudly, "What?!"

Fon took a picture from his sleeve, handing it to Hibari, "I joined for one reason." Hibari took a deep breathe at what he saw. "I joined to kill the person who was the leader and strategist in charge of the mission against your parents. I wanted the man who killed my little sister and my step brother dead."

Hibari clenched the mauled body picture in his hand, seeing the recent date, "So that's where you've been..."

Fon nodded, "I was finishing my mission with the Triad."

"I-"

Fon cut him off, "I didn't want you to get involved, your emotions would have made you do something rash."

Fon smiled at his nephew, "And if you came with me, you wouldn't have found all these people who care about you."

Hibari put his head down, "I-I..."

Fon hopped out of his seat, "I'll leave you alone."

Hibari stopped him, "Wait." Fon stopped and a shaky voice followed, "Thank you..."

Fon smiled softly, "You're welcome."

He hopped over to Chrome, who still had a surprised look on her face, "Fon-san, I didn't mean to-"

Fon cut her off, a gentle smile on his face, "Go to him, he'll need someone." Chrome nodded and got up to comfort her crying Nii-san.

…

Hibari hadn't cried in years, the last time he cried actual tears was when Yamamoto Leiko had died, but to find out that his uncle suffered scorn from his family members and suffered through the Triad just to avenge his parents, overwhelmed him. He didn't know how to handle his feelings.

Chrome scooted up next to him and started to comfort him, the best way she could. He suddenly felt happy that the rest of the Famiglia was unconscious, they wouldn't judge him, but they would always remember that soft side of him while Chrome, always knew.

He could tell that her eyes could look through people's souls; she could see the real person inside. She knew of his soft and sensitive side.

And for that he was grateful.

…

Chrome watched at Hibari slowly composed himself, nodding as he thanked her, a silent threat to not say anything to the others surrounded them. She nodded again and grabbed her book, still sitting next to Hibari, reading.

She glanced at him over the book, seeing that some of the figurative burden on his shoulders disappeared. His soul seemed much more clearer than before, _'I'm glad...'_

"So this is the real Skylark?" Chrome bit her lip and narrowed her eyes into her book, _'Mukuro, I would appreciate it if you didn't eavesdrop on us. I may be indebted to you but I still have my right of privacy.'_

"How bitter of you Nagi." Mukuro chuckled.

Nagi scoffed under her breathe and started to read again.

A few hours later.

Tsuna got up first from the attack of Hibari and called Mochida, putting him in charge.

The others protested but Tsuna cut them all off in a glare, "Quiet, it's done and we're arriving, I want all of you to concentrate on finding I-Pin."

They all put earpieces on and Tsuna looked for confirmation.

Gokudera grunted in response, Lambo nodded silently, Ryohei shouted an extreme, Yamamoto readjusted his katana in a shinai bag on his back, Chrome flipped a small rod in the air like a baton, Hibari got his tonfas out, and Fon just sat quietly in his seat.

The jet landed and as soon it stopped, they were off.

They ran through the streets of Hokkaido in pairs. Lambo and Ryohei, Chrome and Hibari, Gokudera and Tsuna, and Yamamoto and Fon.

Lambo held his horns out in front of him, "She's close and not moving."

Chrome frowned, "Do you think she was trying to get to the airport to get back to Namimori?"

Gokudera frowned, "And if so, why would she stop?"

Fon narrowed his eyes as he rode on Yamamoto's shoulder, "She must be injured or she must of collapsed, I've taught her to never stop when going to her destination."

Lambo frowned and stopped, grabbing Ryohei on the way, "We're close Onii-san, ten meters north through this alley way, and then five meters east."

Ryohei nodded, "Got it! Minna, just follow Lambo's extreme trail of lightning flames."

Ryohei had been educated about the mafia and knew what he was getting into but he followed Tsuna for saving him. Fon had started to teach him how to control his flames but it was still a bit shaky.

They reached the alley with I-Pin with in it and saw a collapsed I-Pin, blood spilling out of her side, "Onii-san!"

Ryohei squatted down and concentrated his flames into his hands. He placed his hands on her side and slowly started to heal her. Soon the others joined them.

Fon jumped on to the young girl's chest, "I-Pin..."

The girl stirred slightly, muttering, "Master?"

Fon scooted forward, "I'm sorry for leaving you, but I found it necessary, you need to grow up and find other people who will care about you."

I-Pin glared harshly in her delirious state, "That's impossible! I'm a damned cursed child!"

Tsuna stared at the girl in shock, "A demon, the devil, Lucifer! My father was a Chinese Nobel, just one ranking under the emperor. My mother was a commoner, the lowest of the low! I've been abandoned and been called a bastard child my whole life! The only one who's ever taken me in is you master!" Tears filled her eyes, "But if I don't have you, I don't have anything."

"That's wrong!"

I-Pin looked up, "Gesso-san?"

Tsuna squatted down to the beaten up girl, "You don't have to be alone, all of us will be here to be with you. All of us have suffered like you... we understand what you're going through. We'll be your friend."

I-Pin stared, shock showing on her face, "Really?"

Lambo nodded, "Yup."

She looked around, seeing the accepting faces around her. She smiled, tears of happiness running down her face, "Thank you."

Later in a hotel in Hokkaido

Chrome fiddled with the small trident chain in her hand, "Mukuro..."

Gokudera groaned, "Why the hell isn't he responding?!"

Chrome shrugged, "Normally he responds but he hasn't said anything yet."

Suddenly a swirl of white mist surrounded Chrome. Hibari tried to grab the girl but his hand brushed over nothing.

"Kufufu..."

A taller male with pale skin and long dark blue hair styled into a pineapple replaced Chrome. He wore a loose white shirt and dark black skinny jeans, "How amusing, those expressions of yours of course."

Fon narrowed his eyes, "Rokudo Mukuro..."

Yamamoto's smile slid off his face, "What's going on, where's Chrome?"

Mukuro smirked, "My dear Nagi is still here, I'm just _borrowing _her body for a little bit."

Lambo threw up his horn, turning it into a mini scythe, "What was that you bastard?!"

I-Pin glared, "Leave her body alone!"

Mukuro turned away, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I wouldn't dare to hurt my dear Nagi."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "I don't approve of this method, but you obviously have something to say, say it."

Ryohei glared silently at the male taking over Chrome's body.

Mukuro smirked, "If you insist." He flipped his hair, "My group and I are in Namimori and we plan to make a move on the Vongola heir."

Ryohei growled out a low, "What?!"

Mukuro smirked, "I have placed an illusion all over this hotel, you'll never escape. I will let you go once we're done in Namimori."

Hibari tried to grab at Mukuro, "Bastard."

Mukuro stepped back, "Oya, oya, so violent. I'm done, ja."

The mist covered Mukuro and Chrome appeared again, "We're trapped..."

Fon got up, looking out the window, "We need to get out of here!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "You sound more panicked than usual."

Fon growled, "Reborn's student has a new technique, that when mastered even I wouldn't stand a chance."

Yamamoto's eyes grew wide, "Sawada Rinko?"

Gokudera growled out, "She can't be that strong."

Fon narrowed his eyes, "I've seen it with my own eyes, it's horrible."

Tsuna sighed, "So we have to save Mukuro's crew."

Ryohei yelled, "But how do we extremely get out of here?!"

Hibari turned to Chrome who was fiddling with her trident charm.


	21. The Start of the Fight

They stared as the short purple haired female walked around the room, feeling up the wall. Tsuna sweat dropped, "Chrome, what are you doing?"

Chrome stopped abruptly and a giant black spike flew out of the wall where Chrome would have been if she hadn't stopped.

Ryohei attempted to punch the spike with his hand as it passed but he just phased through it. Chrome spoke softly, "Don't," stopping Gokudera from taking out his bombs, "Everything is an illusion, as soon as we set foot in this so called Hokkaido, it was an illusion."

Gokudera growled out, "What?"

Chrome sighed, "This is what I got from Mukuro's actions. He took over someone's body and told I-Pin the false information. Then he put the jet in an illusion and had us fly around the Namimori perimeter for the time it would take to get Hokkaido."

Hibari flipped his tonfas in his hands, irritated, "Then where are we?!"

Chrome frowned, "We're probably not in Namimori but we aren't far. He won't want me far."

Lambo put his horns in his lap and concentrated, lightning covering his body, "Futa is close but far, to the west."

Tsuna frowned and bit his thumb, "So to the east… we're probably in Kokuyo."

Gokudera frowned, "What?"

Yamamoto smiled a small smile, "The next town over."

Chrome raised her hand and looked at the ceiling, "I can see the sky above us, I can see the real place we're at."

Tsuna stood up, "Chrome, can you get us out of here? Mukuro can't do this alone."

She shrugged, "It'll take a while, but in the end there's a 50% chance I can do it."

Hibari put up his tonfas, "Do it, I'm going to bite this Herbivore to death."

Chrome nodded, tying her hair up, "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mukuro smirked, "Ken, Chikusa, let's get this started."

Ken smirked wolfishly and ran out the door excitedly while Chikusa followed at a slower pace, an emotionless look on his face.

Mukuro raised his hand, his eyes glowing a darker red and blue in the dark dank abandoned Kokuyo Land, "Bring me the Vongola scum, Akatsuki Katashi."

M.M. looked down the hall the boys used to exit, "Are you sure that those two can bring Akatsuki Katashi here?"

Birds snickered, "With the Bloody Twins going after _him _they'll definitely get Katashi."

Lancia stared at Mukuro from the corner of the room, "Mukuro, what are you doing?"

Mukuro chuckled, his signature laugh ringing throughout the room, "Let's just say that the other hidden candidate has a soft spot in me, and I know that if that wrench becomes Vongola Decimo the mafia will become way bloodier than before."

Lancia raised his eyebrow at the straight forward answer, Mukuro usually spoke in riddles, vaguely, "And of the hidden one?"

He smirked, "He'll create a whole new mafia, a mafia like the vigilante group the first generation of Vongola started. He'll become a new Giotto, a new Vongola Primo."

Lancia looked at the younger boy, musing silently with a blank expression on his face, the boy had changed ever since he had met the girl he called Wakashima Nagi.

* * *

><p>Katashi had a bad feeling, but then again ever since he had fought his Boss that one day he's always had a bad feeling.<p>

Katashi sighed, licking his lips as he saw a couple with crepes passing by. It was his day off, the only one he had gotten in quite some time.

He smiled, glancing at his phone every few seconds, he was excited. His best friend from France was coming to serve as Vongola's lightning guardian. A playful tap on the head made him look behind him to see a familiar face smiling with his tongue out, his dark blue hair put into a black beanie and headphones around his neck. He wore a short sleeved white v neck with a red jacket tied around his waist, partially covering his dark colored shorts. He kicked up his skateboard with his tennis shoes, "It's been awhile hasn't it Katashi?"

Katashi smiled and bro fisted the younger boy, "Nice to see you Nixon, how was France?"

Nixon smirked, his playfulness entering his voice, "There were a lot of hot babe's man, I had girls on both sides of me every night."

Katashi fake scowled, "Once a playboy, always a playboy."

Nixon put a fake hurt look on his face, "Hey man you make it sound like I'm the bad guy."

They snickered and started another topic, catching up, but a monotone voice stopped them, "Akatsuki Katashi?"

Katashi looked up seeing a teen with a bar code pattern on his face, "Yeah, so what?"

Chikusa pulled out his yo-yo's and looked to his side, "Ken, he's here."

Before Katashi or Nixon could react, a blur tackled Katashi into the ground, a loud growling scaring everyone in sight.

Nixon reached into his bag but Chikusa swung his yo-yos out at him, stopping him, "You won't interfere if you don't want to get hurt."

Nixon narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Like hell I'm gonna stand here and let my friend be mauled by some goddamn animal!" He pulled out two sharp daggers with a ring in the middle of them. Nixon put them on his middle fingers and rushed at Chikusa, attacking swiftly.

Ken scratched Katashi's chest, making him yowl in pain, "WHERE'S SAWADA RINKO?!"

Katashi grit his teeth, "I won't tell you anything you shit!"

Ken growled out and started to choke Katashi with his claw, "Then die!"

Katashi gasped in pain as the large claw gripped his neck, it being compressed in the hands of Ken. Katashi clawed at the claw with one hand while the other desperately reached for his gun latched onto his side.

Ken, seeing the movement, slammed his claw onto the other's hand, breaking it. Katashi's scream echoed across the park.

Nixon looked back, hearing his friend's cries, "KATASHI!"

Chikusa narrowed his eyes, his glasses glinting in the sunlight, "Never turn your back from your opponent."

Nixon turned around, "Shimatta!" Before Nixon could dodge Chikusa swung his yo-yo's, spikes coming from them as they spun.

Chikusa watched as Nixon stood frozen before collapsing. Chikusa felt his right arm drop down, useless, but said nothing as he walked towards Ken with his paralyzed arm, "Ken."

Ken looked up, his fang bared, "Nandayo Kakkipi?!"

Chikusa stared emotionlessly at him, "Don't kill him, that's not our goal."

Ken got off of the still writhing in pain Katashi, coughing as he regained his breath, "Wakatta, wakatta."

Chikusa swung the yo-yo in his left hand and they both watched silently as Katashi fell off into a deep sleep, "So what now?"

Chikusa shrugged at Ken's question, "This one wasn't part of the plan." He kicked Nixon's limp hand.

Ken looked at Chikusa's limp right hand, "Nothing ever goes as plan when it comes to the mafia. But he obviously is a threat."

Chikusa bent down and took the weapons from the gangster looking boy, putting them into his blazer pocket, "Frisk the other one and pick him up, we need to get going before we attract more attention."

Ken clicked his tongue, "Hai, hai." He carelessly through the body over his shoulder.

Chikusa glared, "Oi, we need M.M. and Lancia to interrogate them, be careful with them."

Ken glared, taking the set of teeth out of his mouth, "This is as gentle I'm going to get Kakkipi."

Chikusa stared as Ken walked off through the forest heading toward Kokuyo. Chikusa sighed and followed after him much more slowly.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Birds smirked as the elder of the Akatsuki Brothers struggled under the hands of the Blood Twins, "You won't be able to escape."

Kenichi growled, "Let me go!" He glanced at the metal rod barely two centimeters from his hand. Birds noticed and picked it up, shoving it into his pocket, "I'll be taking that."

Kenichi growled out lowly like an animal, "We can't have a dangerous weapon lying around."

Kenichi bit his lip, trying to figure out a way out the situation in his head, before finally deciding it was useless. He put his head down, "Fine…"

Birds watched in interest, his menacing laugh echoing around the small cabin room, "What is it?"

Kenichi narrowed his sharp cat like eyes, "Do whatever you want to me, I don't give a flying fuck about what happens to me! Just give me back my younger brother!"

Birds smirked seeing the monitor behind him showing Akatsuki Katashi, the younger of the Akatsuki brothers, lying in a dank room with a single candle light.

Birds smirked, "That's more like it."

He picked up a flip phone, "M.M, he's ready to take his brother's place."

M.M.'s boastful voice transferred loudly through the phone, "Perfect! After all I've already gotten him to talk."

Kenichi growled, "_What?!_"

M.M.'s smirk could be heard through her voice, "_He's_ already gone after her."

Kenichi struggled against his bonds against the Bloody Twins, "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

The older of the twins knocked him out. Birds smirked, "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Well I'm an asshole for not updating. But I have a good excuse, them high school is killing me. I'm pushing my limit trying to update for you guys. Anyways I'll try to keep updating for you guys but no promises ;-;

Anyways if you've noticed some of the chapters are messed up. This is because I'm a fuckin idiot and I (while trying to edit some things) put documents in the wrong chapter places. So yeah that was messed up. I think I fixed it but I might be wrong -_-. Anyways review time!

NagiRokudo- You think he won't feel that pain?

Anna7818- Thank you!

KuroiRin- Yup I-Pin's good now! And everyone has a softer side. Even a cold hearted demon like me! :D! Fon did good job (honestly I just thought it up in the middle of math). Mukuro is always overdramatic, tis why people hate me. Hey man (I call everyone man) I've built up some suspense it would be a waste for her not to use it.

Thorn D. Cinni- Wait… why is that funny?

Natsu Yuuki- Thanks for the encouragement! (and I didn't update soon *bows to floor and bangs head onto floor like Gokudera* GOMENASAI NATSU-DAIME!)

Gabrielatsuki- That's a secret.

Thor94- Everything will fall into place. No worries.

Sennybee98- No worries bro, I have so much in store for that bastard family. (I call everyone bro)

Niknok19- Thanks

L's Cappuccino- No worries there will be a ring battle I have it all worked out. *evil face and evil laugh*

RenaScarlet- You'll see next chapter!

Yuki- Thank you Yuki-san!

27Tsu18Kyou- I'll try to in my highschool schedule.

Guest- (I assume you know who you are) It wouldn't be good for the antagonist to be that weak.

U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n- She may not seem like it, but she is.

OoLuciferoO (1)- ;-;

OoLuciferoO (2)- ;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;

Foxkat- Like I said, I've been having problems.

* * *

><p>I'm done!<p>

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	22. The Volpe

"Reborn, do you know where Katashi and Kenichi went? They were supposed to help with training today," yelled his baka student as she went up the stairs to her room. She pulled the door open and shrieked at what she saw, "Eeek! Reborn there are bugs all over you! Get them out of here!"

Reborn sighed and ignored her shrieks and yells of disgust of the beetles all over him, "Urusai baka-Rinko, these are my informants or information gatherers for that stupid mind of yours."

She glared, "Shut up you damn baby and just get them out of here!"

Reborn clicked his tongue and whipped Leon-gun from out of his pocket, "What was that, baka-Rinko?"

She shrieked at the gun in her face, "Alright, alright just put the gun down!"

Reborn smirked in satisfaction and looked to the young girl who had curled up against the door, dismissing his informants at the same time, "So what were you saying before?"

Rinko frowned and detached herself from the door, "My Katashi and Kenichi are gone, do you know where they are?"

Reborn frowned, "So it's true."

Rinko tilted her head, "What is it Reborn?"

Reborn jumped off the window sill he stood upon and claimed as his own, "Let's go baka-Rinko?"

She stared as he passed by her, "Where are we going Reborn, and don't call me that!"

Reborn ignored the last part, "We're going to have to save your rain, your storm, and your lightning from death, or something even worse than that."

Rinko chased after Reborn as he walked down the stairs, "What are you talking about Reborn? This makes-"

"A jailbreak." Rinko stopped hearing the seriousness of Reborn's words, "Two weeks ago there was a jailbreak at a high security prison reserved only for the most terrible mafia criminals who have committed the most heinous of crimes. The escaped convicts killed several of the wardens and other prisoners. This prison is called Vendicare, run by the Vindice." Reborn cocked his gun, "After that the mafia's informants tracked the ringleader behind the jailbreak, a man by the name of Rokudo, to Japan. Following that three students returning from "abroad" transferred in Kokuyo chu and not long after, a group of hooligans was formed. That was ten days ago, the leader's name being Rokudo Mukuro."

Rinko blinked and tilted her head stupidly, "Huh?"

Reborn frowned, "Basically, these people have been exiled from the mafia."

A crash, an explosion, a scream.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the smoke, noting that it was tear gas, jumping out, "Tch, I left my guard down."

As the smoke cleared, Reborn didn't have to look to know that his student had been kidnapped.

* * *

><p>…<p>

M.M. smiled as she trailed her long fingernails under the chin of her new _toy_, "Well, well, seems like Lancia beat you up a bit."

Rinko bit her lip and thrashed her head away from M.M.'s grip, "Shut up slut."

M.M. glared and growled out lowly, "You little bitch!" She kicked the chair that Rinko sat in back and pushed her boot into Rinko's stomach, "You aren't in any situation to say anything like that you piece of shit!"

"_Kufufu, M.M. try not to hurt her too much, I want her to be in good condition before I fight her."_

M.M.'s eyes lit up and she closed her eyes, holding her clarinet to her chest, "Mukuro-chan! How are you? Are you still recovering?"

Rinko's eyes narrowed, trying to find out where the eerie voice had come from, "What the hell, what's going on, slut?"

M.M. snapped her eyes open and glared at the blonde girl before her, "Damatero you piece of shit!" She pushed her boot into Rinko's stomach. Rinko let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of her, "Mukuro-chan will beat you to a pulp and then we'll be free, pathetic Vongola Decima."

She huffed and turned on her heel, yelling to someone named Ken to get their smelly ass off the sofa and get some food. The door to her cell-room closed with a clang and an automatic lock closed with a small click. Rinko pulled on the chains that bound her to the chair, still lying on the floor, "Goddamnit! Kenichi! Katashi! Reborn! Someone help me!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Are you in Japan?"

"That's an odd question, especially to someone like me."

"Answer the question Volpe."

"Hehe, I will just because you're you Reborn. I am in Japan, as a matter of fact," Reborn turned hearing the familiar flutter of a cape, "I'm right behind you."

Reborn morphed Leon back into a gun, "Volpe, I'm calling you on that favor that you owe me."

Volpe smirked, his masquerade mask only covering the top part of his face and a black pinstripe suit with an orange red fox fur colored dress shirt hid under his black cape, a hat that had feathers coming from it covered his dark brown hair, "And what do I get from this?"

Reborn grinned, "The position of the Vongola Cloud for Vongola Decima."

Volpe's smirk widened into a smile, "Decima? A lady. You're lucky Reborn, if it wasn't a signora I would have declined."

Reborn's eye sparked as he lowered Leon, "So you accept?"

Volpe bowed formally, putting his hat to his chest, "I accept." He stood up straight, "But I do sense a hint of urgency, is signora in danger?"

Reborn nodded curtly, acknowledging the sharpness of the Volpe, "She's been captured by Rokudo Mukuro and so have her guardians by his subordinates. Save the other guardians and then proceed with saving Baka-Rinko. Then go face Rokudo Mukuro, I'll meet you there after I get some more information."

The Volpe bowed formally again, but this time he lowered his hat to cover his face. When he stood up straight again, he disappeared, his last words echoing, "As you wish."

Reborn bit his lip and Leon licked his master's cheek to comfort him. The Volpe was a last result and he had been pushed to choose the Volpe as the Cloud Guardian. The Volpe had a real name, though he never revealed it to anyone, it was dangerous to give your real name in the Mafia, which was why he used his alias, Reborn. The Volpe was a master thief, one of the best around, but like his name, fox, he was sly. He didn't stay with any Famiglia in particular unless there was merit, something he could gain from being there. But some time ago there had been rumors about the Volpe considering settling into the Vongola as a Famiglia thief, so Reborn just pushed him up to a guardian position.

He didn't like it. The Volpe wasn't the best cloud, but he could certainly do his job.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Na-Chrome how much longer is it going to take?"

Chrome stood in the middle of the room, a now much larger trident from her trident pendant in her hands, her eyes closed tight and sweat dripping down her face. Her face was scrunched up, showing the difficulty of trying to dispel the illusion, "I'm sorry, I had trained with Mukuro whenever he was feeling up to it but it was difficult for him to remain the dream walk."

Tsuna looked at her with curious eyes, "What do you mean, Chrome?"

Chrome still kept her eyes closed, ignoring the gazes on her, "Mukuro told me that he was being held in Vendicare, protected by Vindice. A place for mafia criminals, those even hated by the mafia."

Hibari ruffled a bit, like a bird puffing out his feathers, he didn't like this Mukuro already but the fact that he was a criminal made it worse. Chrome continued, "He had been placed in an underwater prison where nothing could get to him, light, sound, smell, nothing. But he claims that he has not done the crime that has been placed on to him."

Gokudera looked up from his lap and stopped tapping his leg, "What crime?"

"Killing his entire Famiglia for no reason at all."

"What?!"

"THAT'S NOT EXTREME AT ALL!"

Yamamoto asked quietly, "Do you believe him?"

Chrome opened her eye slowly, her eye glowing a soft purple, "I do."

Tsuna smiled, "That's good enough for me."

Lambo's eyes closed, "Was this Famiglia posted in Northern Italy? Did he have blue hair tied up and heterochromia eyes?"

Chrome nodded, "Yes."

Green lightning surrounded Lambo, "He's telling the truth… the Famiglia he killed was the Estrano, the group that experimented on me and many others. Mukuro was the person who saved us all those years ago. He held off the Vindice to let us go free. Last I heard was that he was free, that was two years ago." Lambo looked up, determination in his eyes, "I owe him my life."

Tsuna looked at Lambo, "Are you sure?"

Lambo nodded, "I am."

Tsuna smirked and looked to Fon, "What are the chances of convincing the Vindice to let Mukuro go?"

Fon stopped petting Lichi, "Low, the Vindice only make deals with those they acknowledge. I doubt that they know anything about you lot."

Tsuna's smirk widened, "Then we'll make them acknowledge us."

Fon looked at all the determined looks on their faces, "Very well, let's see what the word of an arcobaleno can do."

* * *

><p>Well I be an asshole. Okay first a few things for excuses for not updating.<p>

First- stress. Highschool stress be getting to me. MRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Second- I've been sick for a while so I haven't been really feeling well enough to write.

Third- I have an avulsion fracture on my left middle finger so it's difficult to type or well do anything that involves hands! Basically it's a bone fracture so I shouldn't move it much for six weeks. But whatever I'll be fine eventually

Fourth- MOVING! I've been moving houses a lot this year and I just recently moved and so we're still unpacking so it's difficult to do well anything in my free time because of the boxes.

That's about it! Time to reply to reviews!

RenaScarlet- Was it short? I kept it at my minimum of 1500 words. And as the Kokuyo arc goes on, Reborn and Tsuna's group will meet.

Thorn D. Cinni- dem twist be strong in this fanfic

Thor94- thank you for thinking that! That was the point!

Kuroi Rin- Mukuro *coughmecough* takes pride his illusion! And Mukuro does know about Tsuna! That's going to be next chapter! The explanation of how Mukuro knows Tuna I mean Tsuna!

Gabrielatsuki- Thanks for thinking that!

Natsu Yuuki- I'll take of myself but you've gotta promise to take care of yourself too! We'll suffer highschool together! Good luck to you two~!

Halfangeltje- No problem though this one is a month late! YAY!

Brendatorres113- Thanks for the luck and for the encouragement!

Kai Chen- hehehe. That's a fun image.

I'M DONE!

Review PLS!

Bye-bi~!

~CardSkullReaper.


	23. Bitter Tears

Blood ran down the side of his face as his exhausted body slumped against the trunk of a willow tree. His limbs were splayed around him and his hair was a mess of twigs, dirt, and blood. He had been running for hours, trying to get away from those demons, and had lost his friends along the way. He bit his lip as he pushed his hands against a bullet wound to his leg, hoping that they made it out okay.

His eyes widened as he felt a harmful presence nearby. He ducked his head and used the last of his power to conceal himself.

"**Have you found him?"**

"**No he's not here, we should regroup with the others and search in the northern part of town."**

He clicked his tongue as soon as they disappeared from sight, **"This is bad, I've run out of flames. I managed to escape to Asia on that ship, but these bastards don't let up."** He looked up at the night sky, **"Speaking of which, where the hell am I?"**

The dark sky shined above him, the stars twinkling at him as if to say hello and the moon glowed what seemed unnaturally brighter onto him. His eyesight started to get blurry and he started to sway, **"D-damn it."** He grabbed onto the root of the tree near him and tried to shake his head to stay awake but his body wouldn't listen to him, **"I can't… die…"**

"A-ano? D-daijobu- desu k-ka?"

He snapped back and his eyes grew wide, he had let his guard down, **"Who's there?!"**

A small figure stepped forward, hidden by the shadows caused by the moon. He noted that the figure was way too small to be one of those men, but he still had to be on guard.

"I-I don't understand you, but you're hurt right? Papa says to help those in need."

"**What the hell are you saying?!" **He was starting to panic, he didn't know the language the boy was speaking, he had hoped to end up in china, his Chinese was decent but he didn't know this language.

The figure took a step closer to him, **"Stay back!" **but was stopped by his yell.

"I'm trying to help, there's no need to yell." The figure took another step.

"**God damn it I told you to stay back!" **This time the figure didn't stop.

He could feel himself losing consciousness, the blood loss was too much. He started to mutter incoherent Italian cuss words under his breath and he started to sway.

A warm hand touched his shoulder and a voice rang in his ears, "Don't worry. It's all going to be okay."

He couldn't understand what that meant but the warm embrace made him want to snuggle into it with the little strength he had and the soothing foreign words touched his cold heart. He couldn't take it anymore. He blacked.

…

Byakuran smirked as he reviewed the information Shoichi had just handed him, "So Mukuro-kun is back in Japan, ne Shou-chan?"

Shoichi frowned, "You've met Rokudo Mukuro before?"

Byakuran pushed a marshmallow in between his fingers, "Sou?"

But Byakuran clearly remembered that clear night, there were no clouds in sight and it was a warm summer night. He wasn't living in Namimori at the time but at Kokuyo town. He had let Tsuna out late because Tsuna wanted to see the fireflies and he himself was stuck in a pile of paperwork. That god damn paper work.

Byakuran crushed the marshmallow in his hand and Shoichi flinched at the sudden action, seeing a dangerous glint in his eye, "B-Byakuran-san?!"

His little tuna had come back with a battered brat with blue hair and heterochromia eyes bleeding and with a bullet wound.

Byakuran's flames unconsciously melted the marshmallow in his hand and Shoichi started to panic, "Byakuran-san what's wrong?!"

Byakuran had called up Shamal and had him fix the boy up, albeit reluctantly, and Tsuna treated that brat like a normal person, despite the language barrier, but his aura just screamed danger to Byakuran.

Byakuran sighed and let his hand relax, the anger gone in his eyes. The brat brought light into his six year old's eyes. He had to thank the brat for that.

"Shou-chan…"

Shoichi was startled by the soft voice, seeing that Byakuran had hit his head to the table, and his stomach clenched, "B-Byakuran-san?!"

Byakuran turned his head to the side, looking out the window, "Will he be alright?"

Shoichi's stomach relaxed as he realized that Byakuran was just in his fatherly aura, "I'm sure he will be," Byakuran grunted lightly and turned his face back to the desk, "After all if he did fail, then Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't forgive him."

"Sou?"

…

Nazario Mancini Agosti Cremona Sapienti, mostly known as Volpe, was disgusted. He wiped the blood off his sabre, clicking his tongue, "Disgusting." He stepped over the bodies of the Kokuyo members that had attacked, "Who do does criminal think he is to send small fry to the master fencer?" (Sabre- a fencer's blade. Also known as saber.)

He looked up at the broken fence to Kokuyo, "Someone's been here…"

"EXTREME CORKSCREW!"

Nazario felt a fist slam into his back and he slammed head first into a tree. Nazario quickly recovered and pulled his face from the indent in the tree, "What the…?"

There standing before him stood a fourteen year old male teen with white hair, a scar over his left green eye, his hands wrapped in bandages and a serious look on his face.

Nazario chuckled, "Oh it's just a kid." He shooed the boy with his hand, covering his face with his hat with the other, "Go away kid, it's not safe here."

The white haired boy nodded, "You're extremely right, it's not safe."

Nazario smirked, "So you get it, so scram ki-"

A choked gasp escaped his lips as a small scythe charged with lightning pierced his side. He looked down to see a small boy with curly hair. The boy smirked up at him, his green eyes gleaming, "It's not safe for you."

Earlier

Chrome fell to her knees, gasping and using her trident to keep her body up, "Chrome!" Gokudera ran over to her, "What happened?"

Chrome took a deep breath, "I'm close, I'm so close to breaking it. I don't know where it will appear or how long it will stay open. All of you need to be on guard, we need to take that chance to escape. I doubt I would be able to let you all out in one go."

They all stood on guard in separate parts of the hotel room, "There it is! Lambo let's extremely go!"

Ryohei's voice echoed around the room and they all turned to see Ryohei dragging Lambo by the back of his shirt through a hole in the closet. Hibari raced for the exit but it closed in his face, "Tch."

Chrome panted heavily, "Sorry." She slumped backward, leaning on the bottom of the couch.

Gokudera ran back to her side, "I'm sure lawn head and Aho-shi can buy us some more time to get an exit. It's exhausting Chrome, but we need you to keep working."

She nodded determinedly and pulled herself up, "Un."

…

"Are you awake?"

He felt warm, something he didn't feel often. He didn't feel the dangerous aura that he was usually wary of while he was sleeping. He felt strangely relaxed.

"Are you?"

The same soothing voice he had heard. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light, the place he had stayed him did not allow much light inside. Much less the place he stayed in.

"**What's going on?"**

"Sorry, you're speaking Italian like papa, but I don't speak Italian. Gomen ne." He looked up to see the face of a young boy, a boy not too much younger than him, with pure caramel brown colored eyes and dark brown fluffy hair. He smiled down kindly at him.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, he's just asking what's going on." A man with white hair and a purple tattoo under his left eye appeared in front of him, **"We don't intend to hurt you, child of the Estrano."**

"**What…? Where?"**

"**Don't worry, you're in Kokuyo, Japan. I'm Byakuran Gesso, my son Tsunayoshi found you bleeding in the forest near our house. You're safe. The Estrano shouldn't be able to find you here." **Byakuran sat down on the side of the bed, **"What is your name? I can't call you bambini forever."**

"**They called me subject 9669."**

"**But that truly isn't your name right?"**

"**No…"**

"**Then what is it really? Tsu-kun and I would like to know, we're curious."**

"**My name… my real name." **He chuckled bitterly, **"I haven't heard it in so long."** He placed a bandaged arm over his eyes.

Tsunayoshi looked worriedly, sensing the sudden distress of the older blue haired boy before him, "Papa, did you say something wrong again?"

Byakuran's smile faltered, "What's that supposed to mean Tsu-kun? I have never said anything wrong." He closed his lilac eyes, "Anyways he seems happy."

Tears ran down the side of his face, replacing the blood from before, **"My name… My name is Rokudo Mukuro."**

A shaky and hesitant heavy accented voice answered, **"T-that's be nice name. The name of me are Ge- Tsunayoshi Gesso."**

He, Mukuro, cried more silent tears hearing the compliment with horrible grammar.

…

Yay! I updated! YAAAAAAAAAY! AND RATHER QUICKLY! Anyways I have been stressed and stuff because of school (*cough*Spanish*cough* I can't figure out the difference of imperfect and preterit.).

But life is good and I'm hooked on this fanfic that I've been reading for quite a while called "reverse the rainbow" by Broken Elsewhere and it's beautiful. The arcobaleno take the place of the Vongola Decimo group and that group become Arcobaleno so like Luce (or Luche) is supposed to be Vongola Decimo and she has her little sisters Uni and Aria and Aria is hinted to be with Gamma. And like Colonello and Fon enter the group and Reborn is Luce's crush and Skull and Verde and then Bianchi. I'm ranting. But it's amazing man. Read it. I don't know the author so I'm not advertising things but if you like that kind of thing, as a fanfiction writer myself, I have to recommend it.

REVIEW REPLY TIME!

RenaScarlet- Reborn will eventually meet them and Mukuro hasn't actually met them personally. He's only seem them through Chrome so he has to see them.

Thor94- Will it be Mukuro that needs rescuing?

Natsu Yuuki- Well I promise so you promise too! And apparently finals are coming up and I'm so nervous too! Thank you for the good wishes and I won't recover from school until summer break! SOOO you gonna have to wait.

Brendatorres113- Thank you!

Kuroi Rin- YUP! I am screwed up in the mind too. And I'm afraid of the new guardian actually, because like I have an image of him and it's hard to get it down on paper. My situation in the normal life of a highschooler. It's horrible.

Gabrielatsuki- Lol, Tsuna always gets his way!

RaNDoem- OMG YOU'RE SO EXCITED TO THE EXTREME. Sorry I couldn't resist the extreme and thank you for loving it so much!

Girl-from-stars: What is?

Thanks for reading!

Bye-bi~!

~CardSkullReaper


	24. The Dungeon

Reborn really regretted taking this job. All of them were useless, all of them, no exceptions. He looked at his screens with a frown on his face, Katashi and Nixon had gotten themselves kidnapped, and probably tortured. Mariah Madrina or M.M. was famous for her physical torture (and her bitchy attitude). Kenichi had been tricked by the Bloody Twins and Birds, or Rico Marini, and had used Katashi as bait. The Volpe was attacked by the potential Sun Guardian and the Bovino heir. And his damn student Rinko was kidnapped.

But the more pressing matter was, why would random civilians attack at Kokuyo Land for no reason?

Reborn bit his lip and ignored Leon's lick of worry, "This is making no sense."

Leon jumped onto his master's fedora as Reborn stood up, "I'm going to have to call him in for a favor as well."

* * *

><p>Volpe groaned and pulled his sabre out from his sheath, "DAMN BRATS!"<p>

Lambo's eyes grew wide as the sabres increased in number, "What?!"

Ryohei grabbed him by the last second and pulled him back before he could get hurt. He immediately went in for a punch, "EXTREME STRAIGHT!"

Volpe growled and swung, blocking the punch and narrowly avoided it, "Stay out of my fucking way!"

Lambo grinned, "No way asshole." Lambo latched onto him. Volpe's eyes grew wide as he saw the grin and the grenade around the young boy's neck.

"You're kidding me! Are you suicidal?!"

Ryohei pulled the tick off after putting his flames into the grenade, causing it to grow bigger before running off.

Lambo grinned wider, "Bye, bye."

The enhanced grenade exploded.

* * *

><p>The smell of rotting wood and swampy water filled her nostrils as she took a deep breathe in, "What...?"<p>

"Kufufu, I see you're awake, Sawada Rinko."

Rinko bolted up and turned to the shadowy figure in the room, "Who are you? What's going on? Where am I? Reborn is this another prank?!"

The figure smirked coyly and stood up from his seat, "Now Bambina, calm down, this has nothing to do with the sun baby."

Rinko narrowed her eyes at the figure, she could only see the outline of the body as it walked towards her, and she could tell it was a male. He stood at a tall 5 foot 11 inches and looked too skinny for his own good, but had muscles none the less. She licked her lips unconsciously as the voice continued, "You see, I hate the mafia, I absolutely despise it. So much that I wish to destroy it. And to do that, I have to kill the person causing the bloodshed."

Rinko nodded fervently, "I absolutely agree with you! The mafia should just disappear!"

The figure grinned wider, "I see we agree on one thing."

Rinko smiled blissfully, forgetting about Katashi and Kenichi and everything else, she loved this voice and she would stay until she tires of him.

"Now, Sawada Rinko, will you willingly give up your life to me?"

Rinko stopped and finally focused on the figure's face, noticing the evil glowing white grin and the narrowed red and blue eyes, "Eh?"

The mist swirled around them and she briefly wondered why there was mist in a closed room with very little light provided by scented candles. The mist created a large staff in the figure's hand until the top was separated into three spikes, it was a trident.

Rinko's eyes grew wide, "W-what?"

"Hime!"

"Vongola!"

The figure clicked his tongue and looked at Rinko straight in the eyes, "I'll deal with you later."

She felt something hard knock her aside and she could hear yells of anger as she flew across the room. The last thing that filled her, was the disgustingly sweet smell of the candles mixed together.

* * *

><p>"Chrome, what does this Mukuro look like?"<p>

Chrome looked at Tsuna before shrugging, "I've never seen him in person, I've only seen him in my dreams."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "That sounds kind of sexual."

Chrome sighed and kicked the Storm with her right foot, "Shut up Hayato."

Gokudera glared and held back from hitting the girl back as he would make her break concentration.

Yamamoto smiled and slung his arm over Gokudera's shoulder, "Hey you guys seen pretty close, let me be friends with you guys too!"

Gokudera glared and his eyebrow twitched, _'This one, I can hit... and is he stupid?!'_

"Yakyu-Baka!" Gokudera aimed a punch at the cheerful teen's head but Yamamoto dodged.

Yamamoto grinned and looked around, "We should make nicknames so we can get closer!"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, "That's a stupid idea, Chrome here is trying to find an escape route and you're sitting here talking about nicknames?!"

Tsuna smiled weakly, "Maa, there isn't much we can do for her anyways."

Yamamoto dropped his fist into his hand, "I've got it, the first nickname!" Yamamoto turned to Hibari cheerfully, "Kyo-nii!"

Fon sighed, "Yamamoto, that is what everyone calls him, except for me and Ryohei."

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, "Well it really isn't his name so I thought it'd work."

Gokudera scoffed and turned his head away from Yamamoto and the rest of the group and looked at the window. Gokudera sighed as he remembered, there was no actual window, it is an illusion after all.

He tuned out a bit, half listening to what Yamamoto was saying, "Tuna!"

"Eh?!"

"Chro!"

"Please Yamamoto let me concentrate."

"Wari, wari... Fu-kun!"

"The same as **him."**

"Lambo can be Bo-bo and Ryohei can remain senpai!"

"Somehow I feel bad for them."

"I can be Take-chin!"

"Hn."

Suddenly a tap on the shoulder startled him. He turned to see Yamamoto smiling at him and Gokudera's eyes grew wide, "What?!"

Yamamoto smiled brightly, "You can be 'Dera!"

Gokudera glared and slammed slammed fist into the taller male's side, "Fuzakena!"

I-Pin watched silently as the rain and the storm fought. She wanted to laugh as she saw the cloud joining in with the sky trying to stop them. The mist still stood, concentrating, but she had a small smile on her face.

I-Pin sighed.

"Ah I-pin!"

I-Pin looked up, surprised as the rain suddenly addressed her, "I found the perfect name for you!"

"What is it?" I-Pin couldn't help but feel a bit of fear and regret.

The rain grinned, "Pini!"

"E-er..."

Gokudera grabbed the back of the rain's shirt, "DAMNIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT NO ONE IS GOING TO USE THOSE SHITTY NAMES!"

"Eh why not?"

"Be quiet or I'll bite you to death."

"Minna stop!"

"Please keep quiet or I cannot concentrate."

I-Pin observed the bunch and cracked a smile, _'These people can stay so calm, knowing that their comrades are out, fighting, but they trust in them so much to act like this. Thank you, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Tsunayoshi, Chrome... I finally know what a family feels like.'_

* * *

><p>"Reborn, you seem to be having a problem over there."<p>

Reborn growled out angrily, "Nono, you know I have nothing against you, but this group is useless."

Nono laughed over the phone and turned away from his paperwork, "Now, now Reborn, calm down, I'm sure everything will work out."

Reborn narrowed his eyes and his tone dropped, "I'm calling him over."

Nono's eyes widened and his surprise was transmitted over the phone, "Are you sure Reborn? He's pretty dangerous."

Reborn sighed, "Ah, I can't think of everyone else."

Nono nodded and looked over to Coyote who stood next to him, "I see. I will send him over immediately."

Reborn sighed bitterly, "Thank you."

Reborn hung up and Leon changed back. Leon sighed and looked at his partner in concern, he seemed to be quite stressed lately.

Coyote lit his hand up in his storm flames and headed towards the dungeon. He hated going down here, but he was ordered by Nono.

He ignored the yells and curses from the prisoners, avoiding the rocks and punches thrown at him through the bars. Coyote sighed, "I'm getting too old for this."

"I'd say you were too old for this sixty years ago."

Coyote stopped at the cell before sighing, "How old do you think I am, brat?"

The cell was covered in shadows, despite Coyote's flames.

"Damnit! Let us go storm guardian!"

The prisoners began to slam on the bars and the walls, "Let us go!"

The yells grew louder and louder and Coyote stayed silent, still ignoring the yells.

The figure in the cell yelled, "Silence!"

The dungeon grew quiet.

Coyote grinned grimly, "I see you've taken control over this place, Lorenzo."

Coyote made his flames bigger to reveal a chained figure connected to the walls, floor, and ceiling, chained and wrapped in rain flame drenched bandages for tranquility, preventing Lorenzo from using his flames.

Lorenzo grinned and moved his right hand to his face, covering it, "You can chain down my body, Coyote, but you can't chain down my mind."

Coyote put his ring in the cell door's lock, and the door slammed open and the bindings that restrained Lorenzo fell to the floor.

Coyote got inside the cell and swung the exhausted Lorenzo over his shoulder, "We're letting you go Lorenzo."

Lorenzo raised his eyebrows, "That's surprising, I'm not dead yet after all I have a death sentence."

Coyote scoffed, "Don't get full of yourself, Reborn is calling in on the favor you owe him. You will be under his custody."

Lorenzo grinned weakly, "I see... he really is desperate."

"You will be leaving immediately, you will have two hours to rest on the plane ride."

"How merciless, sending me on the fastest plane... I don't even get to rest that much."

"Shut it, a criminal like you shouldn't even be able to see the sunlight."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>Hey... So I haven't updated since last year?<p>

I'm sorry! I had finals and stuff and I've been stressed and relationship problems and basically I'm a bitch for abandoning this story for like three months and just in general.

By the way, on February 17, 2014, was the day this story was released! So it was our one year anniversary four days ago! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Anyways review reply time!

Sky-Yuki: Thank you! I'm sorry for the delay though!

thor94: I did speak of that power, maybe she won't stand a chance or maybe she'll overcome him.

gabrielatsuki: Mukuro is honestly my favorite guardian along with Yamamoto cause he is just so mischievous and says he'll ruin the Vongola but does what can to help anyways.

RaNDoem: YASSSSSSSSSS BUT I WAS LATE SORRRRRRY

Kuroi Rin: For spanish I got an A on my speaking final and a B+ for my writing final! :D I like the flashbacks, because it adds my own interpretations of the character's past that was not explained. Well the fights are gonna be spaced out, like broken up between chapters. If you don't like that tell me immediately!

Alicia Testarossa: Close your mouth, flies will fly in.

Natsu Yuuki: Thank you for waiting! And I know that even if you bother to put a review with nothing on it, it makes me happy knowing that there are people supporting me.

Guest (1): (I assume you know who you are) SHIT!

brendatorres113: Thank you! But I'm sorry the chapter was late!

ME: DOUBLE SHIT

yuki: Oh god I made an extreme impatient person wait for a chapter, for three months! And thank you for the luck, my exams went well!

Skleith: Thank you for liking it so much! I'm glad the name Rinko kind of fits! And Rinko is based off the biggest bitch at my school, she's based on a real person that I really hate. I'm glad everyone hates those kind of people. Thank you for the luck! Ja!

Mini-Sky: *cries* I DIDN'T UPDATE FAST ENOUGH MREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

neh316092: Thank you! someone else has already told me this but I appreciate you correcting me!

I'm DONE! Remember to Review because it makes me update more!

Bye-bi~!

~CardSkullReaper


	25. To Keep Going

M.M. looked over her light purple nails and frowned seeing chipped off pieces, "Damn it." She got up from her chair and walked over to a slumped over figure chained to the wall in the small, dank room. She used her foot to lift the figure's head up, making him look up at her, "Oi, wake up."

His olive skin was bruised and scratched up, stained with blood. His normally soft and light dark red hair was clumped together with the blood and dirt. His dark gray button up shirt was open with the buttons strewn all over the place. His shirt was singed on the edges and his pants were torn up to his knees. His shoes were a melting pile in the corner and his tie was shoved into his mouth as a gag. His purple eyes opened, blazing with silent anger.

M.M. grinned, seeing the teen's flames, _'Looks like this one still has a flame for me to douse.'_ She immediately wiped the grin off her mouth and sneered, "Look what you did to my nails, Vongola disgrace." She put her hand in front of his face, showing the messed up manicure, "You made me chip my nail polish through all your struggling and refusal of answering me."

She frowned seeing no reaction from the teen and kicked the teen's head up with the same foot, "Tch, I'm bored with you! You simply have no reaction. It's fine, I have all my information."

Katashi's eyes widened, showing shock and confusion.

M.M. giggled, seeing the horrified reaction, "That boy wearing the beanie told me, it was easy. And he did know a lot, despite us not being aware of him. The Sun Arcobaleno probably filled him in."

Katashi glared, he was obviously angry.

"M.M., I've brought the other sibling."

Katashi's eyes went wide.

M.M. frowned, "Hai, hai! Just hurry up and bring him in."

The Bloody Twins walked (creeped) in with an unconscious girlish looking figure. His short charcoal hair covered his head like a curtain and the boy's slacks and button up shirt seemed to be loose on him. Katashi could barely see his older brother's medical mask.

Katashi struggled to push his tie out of his mouth, "Kenichi!"

Kenichi didn't respond or move. The Bloody Twins threw the "bishie" into the corner and Katashi's eyes grew wide as M.M. moved to the older Akatsuki, clarinet in hand, "A new subject, this one's pretty."

M.M. stood a foot away from Kenichi and prepared to blow into the clarinet. The next thing Katashi saw was M.M. falling to the ground, yelling out in pain, and then falling unconcious.

Katashi's eyes went wide as he recognized the move, "Akatsuki Secret Art #17, Flying Snake."

The Bloody Twins turned back, hearing M.M.'s scream. Birds's eyes grew wide, "What?! What did you do?! You were defenseless!"

Kenichi glared, "Don't underestimate the Akatsuki family, we've been trained to fight even without weapons."

Kenichi grabbed M.M.'s clarinet from her unconscious body and rushed the twins. He shoved the clarinet into the first twin's open mouth and grabbed the other twin's head before they could react. They reached their arms up to attack Kenichi but he slammed the twin's heads together. They fall unconscious on the ground.

Birds shrieked loudly, "The Bloody Twins, how?!"

Kenichi growled, "Give me back my staff, asshole." Kenichi kicked the older man down to his knees and knocked him unconscious with a simple kick to the head. Kenichi quickly frisked Birds and found his collapsed staff.

Kenichi stood up and turned to his younger brother, "You look horrible." He made quick work of the chains restricting Katashi.

Katashi snickered, "That's the first I've heard the proper, gentlemanly heir of the Akatsuki family cuss." He rubbed his wrists and slowly stood up, "We need to find Nixon."

Kenichi narrowed his eyes, "Your friend from France?"

Katashi nodded, "He's hime's lightning guardian."

Kenichi sighed, "Fine, let's get going before we run into more trouble."

"That appears to be too late."

They turned quickly and saw a man with spiked out, slick black hair with two lines on the right side of his face. Katashi glared, "Where's Nixon?!"

The man pulled a ball on a chain from out behind him and set it on the ground next to him, "You will not go on without a fight."

Kenichi narrowed his eyes, "Katashi, go find Nixon."

Katashi looked at his aniki, "What? But, aniki!"

Kenichi hit him lightly with his staff, "Don't argue, just go."

Katashi sighed before running off. Lancia tried to stop him but Kenichi stopped him with his staff, "Your opponent is me, Akatsuki Kenichi."

The man glared, "My name is Lancia."

And the battle commenced.

* * *

><p>Katashi ran through the forest area, looking for a cell looking building, assuming Nixon would be in a place like him.<p>

"Katashi…"

Katashi stopped running and saw a figure hidden by the shadow of a tree. He could see a blank face and a messed up beanie on his head along with his messed up dark blue hair. He was clad only in a v-neck t-shirt and shorts. It was Nixon tied to a tree, "…why are you tied to a tree?"

Nixon glared, "That damn bitch tied me to a fucking tree after I refused to say anything and told me that I was useless because I didn't know anything." He started to kick his legs, "AND I CAN'T REACH MY RINGS!"

Katashi sighed and untied his best friend before realizing something, "Wait, you don't know anything? She told me that you told her everything!"

Nixon shook his head, "That's not possible, I don't know anything!"

Katashi frowned, "Anyway, we should go and find hime and worry about that later."

Nixon nodded, "Right."

* * *

><p>Ryohei sighed as he stepped over the Volpe's unconscious and scorched body, "Oy Lambo, you made me worry when you suddenly launched that grenade and pulled a kamikaze."<p>

Lambo grinned and sat up, "I'm fine! I hardened my skin with my lightning flames." He looked down, "Besides, those experiments helped a lot."

Ryohei nodded understandingly, "I understand."

_Everyone has their own scars, something they don't want to reveal to the world, afraid of being judged, afraid of being seen as weak, afraid of the past. And yet, they couldn't help but wonder, why did everyone, every single one of them in the group, have deep scars?_

_And something seemed to tell them, "Because it's life. And life isn't fair."_

_And there's something that always makes them want to give up. There are demons dragging them down, pulling them down to the depths of the earth._

* * *

><p>Kyoko glanced at Hana, "Do you know where Onii-san and everyone else went?"<p>

Hana's eye twitched as she answered, "Kyoko, if I knew I would tell you… but answer me this."

Kyoko tilted her head, "What?"

Hana jumped up, "Why are we watching Twilight and why are we letting this woman who claims to be Gokudera's sister watch with us?!"

Bianchi sighed and turned her head towards the dark haired girl, "Hana-san, please calm down so I can continue to watch this movie. It's very interesting."

Hana glared, "Stay out of this!" She turned to Kyoko, "Why did you let her in the first place?!"

Kyoko shrugged, "She told me she was here to protect us. And she was sitting here with my mom when I woke up this morning."

Bianchi spoke up, "Which is true, Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi requested that I protect you."

Hana looked to her, "So they're doing something dangerous right?"

Bianchi shrugged, "They're dealing with some criminals as usual."

Hana turned away from Bianchi, "You're lying through your teeth."

Kyoko stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen, "I'll go make some hot chocolate."

Bianchi nodded and Hana raised the TV's volume, "Where are they?"

Bianchi turned to the impassive girl, "Will you go to them if I tell you?"

Hana met the older girl's gaze, "Of course I will."

Bianchi narrowed her eyes, "Then I will not tell you."

Hana sighed, "That's what I expected." She lowered the volume again and Kyoko walked in with the hot chocolate. She set it down on the table and grabbed the popcorn and chip bowls, "I'll get some more snacks."

Bianchi asked, "But can I ask you this?"

Hana raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Why do you care so much about them?"

Hana smiled sadly, "How could I not, the man I love is out there, fighting."

Bianchi smiled softly and turned back towards the movie, "I see."

_And yet there is always something that make them keep going._

* * *

><p>Chrome's eyes widened, "I'm so close!"<p>

Tsuna smiled, "Ganbatte Chrome!"

Gokudera itched for his dynamite, "Finally, I've been itching for a fight."

Chrome focused on a certain area and she closed her eyes, "Everyone get up and get ready to jump."

I-Pin jumped off the bed and Fon jumped on her shoulder, "Will you allow me to ride with you?"

I-Pin nodded, "Sure."

Yamamoto got off the couch and readjusted the bag over his shoulder, "We finally get to join in on the action."

Tsuna pulled on his gloves, "Remember that saving Mukuro is our priority."

Hibari gripped his tonfas, "I'll bite them all to death."

Chrome muttered, "I'm pretty sure that that's the least of everyone's worries."

Tsuna sweat dropped, "At least they're all pumped up."

Chrome clasped her hands around her trident and suddenly let go, but the trident stayed in the air. The sound of breaking glass filled everyone's ears and the hotel room melted in flower petals. Chrome grabbed her trident again and the hotel disappeared and they fell two stories to the soft fields below them.

I-Pin shrieked before landing smoothly on the ground.

Tsuna looked around as he landed, "Is everyone okay?"

They all responded shortly with yes or nods.

Tsuna turned to Chrome, "Chrome, can you sense where Mukuro is?"

Chrome nodded, "I can."

Tsuna smiled, "Then lead the way."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>I updated! YAY! Anyways I'm still stressed I managed to do all my homework at school and I don't have any tests going on so yay!<p>

Review answer time!

Kuroi Rin- I hope your test went well! Well since I made those nicknames because I was writing a Takeshi, would that mean I'm unique? Rinko is an ass yeah no denying that. But Mukuro does what he wants, just like Hibari. And the others finally get to join the action... but are they too late? *DUN DUN DUN!*

Ultimate Glaceon456- Thank you! For both things. And please stay tuned for more!

xider- Yeah I understand what you mean, but honestly nothing bothers me, because that's how people live and who am I to judge? We're all human and we all have things unique about ourselves, so as someone as equal standing, I will not judge.

gabrielatsuki- YUP!

twilightserius- I will keep M.M., Chikusa, and Ken but since the Blood Twins and Birds aren't relevant after this arc, I won't bother with them.

Natsu Yuuki- Yo, I'm back!

brendatorres113- No thank you for the support! I can't write without support! And I think it's really important to know what family feels like, even if it's not a blood related family. My friends are my second family, and I love how it feels to be with them. (we actually have our own family tree here at Love Hate and Marshmallows!)

RaNDoem- NO! I WAS WAITING FOR THE CAPS LOCK! I CAN CAPS LOCK! AND I THINK YOU CALLED ME EXTREME BUT I EXTREMELY THANK YOU FOR CALLING ME AWESOME! AND I DO NOT MIND YOUR EXTREME LANGUAGE BECAUSE I CURSE LIKE AN EXTREME SAILOR!

Firehedgehog- Thank you!

Review! I update faster!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	26. Those Who Hate to be Restricted

Nixon and Katashi moved through the hallways of the main building of Kokuyo Health Land and Nixon sighed seeing the broken stair case, "We're gonna have to find another way in."

Katashi shrugged and moved down the hall, "We don't have a choice, let's just hurry and find a way up there."

"Eh?"

Katashi's eyes widened, "That's Hime's voice! Let's hurry up Nixon!"

Nixon nodded, "Right!"

They ran towards the end of the hall to see a ladder going to the floor above them. They hastily climbed up there and ran towards the room with the double doors, "W-what?"

"Hime!"

"Vongola!"

The next thing they knew, they saw Rinko being slammed against the wall, "I'll deal with you later."

"You bastard!"

"How dare you?!"

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufu, you're subordinates of Sawada Rinko, am I right?"

Nixon glared and put his rings on, "What's it to you?"

Mukuro's eye switched to the number 1, "I pity you."

* * *

><p>"Senjareppa!" Lancia swung the ball and hit it with an open palm at Kenichi's head and Kenichi swiftly dodged it by ducking, his staff in his hands.<p>

He started to rush forward to strike while Lancia was open but was pulled back by a weird sensation. The next thing he knew, he was hit directly by the iron ball and was slammed against a tree, "Ack!"

Lancia glared, "Don't underestimate me, no matter how fast you are, you will not be able to dodge my attacks so easily." He held up part of his chain, "No path exists for you to live, abandon all hope."

Kenichi got up, wiping the blood that had escaped from his mouth, "So it seems." He readied his staff and ran forward to the tattooed man.

Lancia narrowed his eyes, "How foolish."

Kenichi's eyes grew wide as he saw Lancia pull his chain back with little effort. He turned just in time to see the iron ball heading towards him, but not fast enough to block. He tried to jump out of the way but was pulled back into the ball's trajectory. He slammed into the side of the building Katashi had been held in with Lancia's control.

Smoke covered the area surrounding the building.

Lancia glared, "I highly doubt you will be done in so easily." He pulled back his iron ball and brought it up into the air. He hit it with his palm, "Senjareppa!"

He did it again and again and again and after the sixth time he stopped, "You're a disgrace to the mafia world, Akatsuki Kenichi."

He tried to pull his ball back but something held it back, "Oh, I see… So this is how you keep pulling me into your attack." Lancia's eyes grew slightly wide, the smoke clearing, seeing the girlish body of Kenichi holding the ball up, "You have snakes carved onto the surface of your iron ball, causing the air that hits ball to bend into the spiral. The air current is entangled into complex knots, resulting in a violent gale. That causes me to be pulled right in front of your attack, how clever, but I'm afraid Lancia-dono, you've been found out." Kenichi smiled as he held onto his staff with one hand and the ball with the other and readied his grip, "You should be proud you know. I only call people who I respect as an opponent dono."

Kenichi let go of the ball and Lancia desperately tried to pull his ball back but was too late.

"You let your guard down, hahaha!" There was a clang and Lancia's and Kenichi's eyes widened seeing a new figure with a sword, blocking Kenichi's attack, "You shouldn't underestimate kids, we're more intimidating than you think."

Kenichi looked into the dark brown eyes, "Who are you?"

He smirked, "Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you."

Yamamoto pushed Kenichi's staff back and swung his sword to attack but Kenichi jumped back.

Lancia's eyes hardened, "Where do you stand Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Yamamoto blinked and looked back confused, "Eh?"

Lancia growled, "Are you on Rokudo Mukuro's side or Sawada Rinko's side?"

Yamamoto tilted his head, "I'm not on Sawada Rinko's side for sure. I guess I'm on Mukuro's side because we're all on Tsuna's side… but there's something I know for a fact." He grinned and hardened his eyes, "We are here to stop Mukuro's plan."

Lancia glared and swung his ball, "Then I cannot let you live."

* * *

><p>Mukuro looked at the two shivering figures in the corner, "Did I overdo it?" He closed his eyes and hummed quietly, thinking over what he did.<p>

Ken kicked Nixon's head into the wall but he had no reaction, "Iie, Mukuro-sama, they're just weaker than your normal opponents!"

Chikusa looked at Ken from his spot on the couch, "Ken, yamete. Mukuro-sama still has to use these as vessels."

Ken glared and stuck out his tongue, "I know byon!" He turned to Mukuro, "Mukuro-sama when will be able to go out there and fight?"

Mukuro opened his eyes and smiled, "Ah, go ahead. I sense three new presences on Kokuyo Land, it seems that my dear Nagi has just broken the illusion. But she still has much to learn." He laughed, "Kufufufu, go ahead, Chikusa, Ken. I expect those in way of my plan to be taken out of this battle. But do not hurt them too much, my dear Sky and Nagi find them precious."

"Hai."

"YATTA! Let's go Kakkipi!"

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as they took a break, "Ah ah, those three immediately ran off as soon as you pointed to the general direction."<p>

Chrome sighed and said, "I told you that saving Mukuro is the least of their worries."

I-Pin sighed, "They're all too excited for a fight after being restrained inside the illusion for so long."

They all looked at each other and collectively sighed, "I don't understand them."

Fon smiled and chuckled quietly, "I could understand."

They turned to Fon, confused, "Eh?"

Fon smiled gently as he explained, "The rain that settles conflict and washes everything away. The drifting cloud whom nothing can ever bind. The furious storm that never rests. All are restless in their own way, and refuse to be restricted. I can understand Gokudera-kun, I am after all, a storm."

* * *

><p>Reborn arrived at Tokyo Airport and walked calmly into the Vongola's private wing in the airport. The attendants shivered in fear, seeing Vongola Nono's most trusted hitman.<p>

"Reborn-san, welcome to Vongola's private wing. Coyote Nougat-san along with your package will be arriving soon." A young man bowed to Reborn and stood up straight.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "They've come early haven't they?"

The young man nodded, "Yes sir, they managed to get a flame amplified plane with their pilot with a large flame supply."

Reborn started to walk off, "I will wait for them at the gate."

The young attendant nodded, "Of course sir…" He watched as Reborn walked off, "You're said to be the greatest hitman, but you're certainly gullible." He lunged at the baby.

"Ah, is that so?"

The attendant's eyes grew wide as he realized that the arcobaleno had disappeared from his vision and felt a gun against the side of his head. He turned slowly to see Reborn's intimidating face.

Reborn glared, "Now drop the illusion Lorenzo Firenze Adalberto Vicente if you value your life."

A head of dark brown spikey hair filled his vision and he met a pair of piercing ice cold eyes with his own coal black ones, "I've never told anyone that name, Reborn, how do you know of it?"

Reborn cocked his gun and shrugged, "I have my ways, Lorenzo. Now tell me where Coyote is."

Lorenzo let out a sly grin, "Why should I tell you that?"

Reborn smirked, "I have a gun to your head and you are now under my custody. You are to listen to me and you are tied only to me and to those who I tie you to. Now tell me where Coyote is."

Lorenzo's grin did falter, "You don't seem to understand, Reborn. I don't care whether if I live or not. If I die, I do not care. If I live, I do not care. And since I refuse to tell you where Coyote is, then I will die right here." He held out his hands, "Do it!"

Reborn's smirk grew wider, "You're the one who doesn't seem to understand, Lorenzo. You either follow me here, or I send you off to Vindicare with the Vendice. And you suffer under the torture of the Vendice for the rest of your life."

Lorenzo's grin dropped and his face suddenly morphed into a horrified expression, "Vendice?"

Reborn nodded, "After all, you were supposed to go there in the first place."

Lorenzo swallowed and nodded after a few minutes of consideration, "F-fine! He went off to look for flame restraining hand cuffs."

Reborn narrowed his eyes and morphed Leon into a microphone, "Coyote, come to gate 9-C, now."

Lorenzo watched the hitman carefully, "Why did you call me here?"

Reborn shifted Leon back into a gun, "To fight with the Vongola Decima candidate. I expect you to follow her, as if she were me. Or else."

Lorenzo nodded and swallowed harshly, "Right…"

* * *

><p>Yay I updated! I really don't have anything to say… ummm…. Oh yeah<p>

THE DRESS IS BLACK AND BLUE NOT WHITE AND GOLD DAMNIT!

Review answer time!

Kuroi Rin- I'm sure you did fine! Well no one is too late, but the end is nearing!

xider- No problem! Thanks for reading!

gabrielatsuki- Thanks!

Niknok19- ;-; I try

twilightserius- Bitch slap yeah! uhhhh fuck school.

RaNDeom- YES THIS IS EXTREMELY AWESOME TO THE EXTREME! DON'T BREAK THINGS AGAIN TO THE EXTREME! I LOVE YOU TOO TO THE EXTREME! THANK YOU FOR THE EXTREME COMPLIMENT!

brendatorres113- Thank you for the compliment!

Natsu Yuuki- It's a very EXTREME conversation we have! Thank you for EXTREMELY thinking that I am EXTREME to the EXTREME! And I EXTREMELY updated!

Caterina- Well it is the same thing, but when I was thinking of the last names, I was thinking of Akatsuki no Yona, it's a good anime/manga. Thank you for thinking my fic is great!

Nijikawa Satori- No problem! But thank you for putting so much praise into this story! I think that will be the climax of the story, but I have things planned for after that. And I don't know if you know this, but Rinko is based off a real person that is at my school who has the same attitude. It makes me sick.

Tuna-chan- I honestly have no plans with pairings, at one point I did consider Shoichi and Byakuran as a couple and Hana and Ryohei is 100% a thing along with Lambo and I-Pin but besides that I haven't thought about pairings. Maybe you all can think of some. I have things planned for the ring conflict and the Future arc so far, but after that nothing much. And lastly, what Nono knows will be revealed. Thank you for reading!

Review replying end!

So after what Tuna-chan said it got me thinking, could you guys suggest pairings in the reviews and I'll see which pairings fit the story. Any pairings can be suggested but these pairings are absolute: Hana x Ryohei and I-Pin x Lambo.

Pairings that I've thought about are: Shoichi x Byakuran.

That's it! Review so I can write more!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	27. You're Welcome

"Where did that Yakyu-baka head off to?" Gokudera growled as he ran next to Hibari, lighting a cigarette that was already in his mouth.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the cigarette but brushed it off and simply let out a grunt, "Hn."

Gokudera sighed, "Kyo-nii, I am still unable to understand you, I may vaguely get it but I'm not a miracle worker."

Hibari shot the silverette an annoyed look but reiterated, "Takeshi, has the natural instincts of a hitman. While you were raised to be one, he was born with skills you desperately tried to learn. He sensed a battle going on and went after it."

Gokudera's eye twitched as he heard the part about "desperately trying to learn" but didn't act upon it. It was, after all, true. His father, a mafia boss, had put him through training. Gokudera clenched his teeth and started to run faster but was stopped by a tonfa held out in front of him. Hibari had stopped him.

"Kyo-nii, what's going on?"

"Well, well, well, are you the guys who've broken out of Mukuro-sama's illusion? It certainly took a while." A voice echoed around them in the forest and Hibari's eyes narrowed as he tried to pinpoint their location.

Gokudera lashed out, "Oi! Don't insult Chrome like that!"

The same voice snickered, "Is that the stupid woman's name, byon? She sounds pathetic."

Gokudera seethed in anger, "Omae!"

Another, more monotone, voice echoed around them, "Don't agitate them, Ken."

The other more malice filled voice sneered, "Don't tell me what to do Kakkipi!"

Hibari suddenly moved and swung above a tree branch and a satisfying crack echoed around them, "Found you."

Gokudera turned and threw dynamite in the middle of the clearing, his eyes quickly moving back and forth, calculating the place the figures would land.

"Shit!"

"Ken!"

The figure wearing the white beanie swung a yo-yo out and attached itself to a tree branch before swinging back into the trees.

The blonde figure with ragged spikey hair was unlucky, he landed right into the explosions set up by Gokudera, "YARGH!"

Hibari jumped back down from his perch on the tree branch and whipped his tonfas out from under his clothes, "Kamikorosu."

Gokudera glanced to the teen in the trees, "Kyo-nii, are you gonna take this one?"

Hibari nodded, "Hn."

Gokudera's eye twitched as he deciphered the message, _'He would not provoke me and I would not get mad enough that I would fight recklessly.'_

"Yes you would."

"Urusai!"

"Oi, don't forget about us. We have to repay you for what you've done to us, assholes." The blonde figure slowly stood up from the smoke, "Don't ignore us."

Gokudera jumped back, avoiding the needles launched by the beanie wearing teen, "Kakimoto Chikusa."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, his dynamite in his hands, "Gokudera Hayato."

The blonde pulled a small case out of his pocket and grabbed a fake pair of teeth and clipped them onto his real teeth, "Joshima Ken."

"Hibari Kyoya, kamikorosu!"

* * *

><p>He laughed as he quickly avoided and stayed clear of the flying ball and chain, "That was close!"<p>

Kenichi had the urge to beat the laughing teen, who was obviously years younger than himself, to death, "Brat if you're here to play around just leave! This is an actual fight going on."

Yamamoto stopped and turned to the girlish elder, "What?"

What Lancia and Kenichi saw shocked them. They had often seen those eyes, that expression, that stance, but never on someone as young as Yamamoto. The upper part of his face was covered by his bangs and yet his eyes were blazing through that darkness. His face had hardened into a serious face, his lips drawn into a straight line. He stood confidently, a serious aura seeping out of him.

"You think I'm just here to play around?" He let his sword fall loosely onto his side, "I'm here for the sake of Gesso Tsunayoshi for his goal to rescue Rokudo Mukuro. The will of Tsuna is my will and I will go anywhere to fulfill it. I will risk my life for anyone important to me." He looked up to his opponents, "If you wish for me to be serious. I will."

It was the first time, in a long time, that the heir of the Akatsuki Clan and the strongest man of North Italy, had been scared.

* * *

><p>"Urgh, Reborn how much longer is this gonna take?"<p>

"Shut up."

Lorenzo shrunk back into the limo seat, the voice of the world's greatest hitman striking fear into him, "Right."

He turned to look outside the tinted windows to see the landscape of a barren and dry flat area, "Where are we even going?" he had muttered under his breathe.

"Did you forget already Lorenzo? I told you, you are to protect Sawada Rinko."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow, "Immediately? I knew it was sudden for you to come out and call me out for the favor I owe you, but-"

Reborn turned to the man, his eyes glinting, "A favor? What I did for you was nothing like a mere favor. If it was a mere favor, then you wouldn't be giving your whole life to me or Sawada Rinko."

Lorenzo's eyes narrowed, "I'd prefer not to talk about that."

Reborn scoffed and turned away, a grim smile on his face.

Lorenzo glared at the man turned baby for a second but then turned away, lowering his eyes to his lap.

* * *

><p>Lambo looked over to Ryohei, "So what now?"<p>

Ryohei looked up at the sky, a thoughtful look on his face. Lambo leaned in, expecting something, but what he got made him dead pan.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW!"

Lambo slammed his head against a tree, "Why. Am. I. Stuck. With. This. Idiot." He hit his head against the tree after each word.

"OI LAMBO!"

Lambo turned and was met with Ryohei's chest as Ryohei tackled him away from the tree. Lambo recovered from his shock and looked up at Ryohei, "What was that-"

He was cut off by a loud explosion. Lambo covered his eyes and put his arms over his face to protect his body. Ryohei did his best to cover the younger's body but there was so much he could do.

Once they looked up they saw a huge crater where the tree Lambo had been at with only the remains of a burning tree.

Ryohei got off of Lambo and Lambo tried to scramble up in panic. He started to get up but as he used his arm to push himself off the ground he fell backwards again in pain. He held onto his arm, wincing. He looked down to see his shirt sleeve burned off his arm, his arm's skin blistering and his arm was burnt to show his bright red flesh. He grimaced and turned away from it.

He got up and looked around, "Who planted that bomb?"

He heard a groan and he turned to the white haired teen who was groaning in pain a few feet away from him.

His eyes grew wide, _'Shit! If this much happened to me with my hardened skin, what happened to Ryohei?'_

He ran to Ryohei and quickly looked over the wounds Ryohei had, "Are you okay?!"

"Lam…bo…"

He looked at him, "What? Wait, no! Let me look over your injuries okay?"

"Watch out…"

"What?"

He turned and growled, grabbing his horns, standing in front of Ryohei protectively, "Where the hell did you bastards come from?"

He faced a group of Kokuyo Middle School students, all holding weapons.

* * *

><p>"Kufufu, you're not going to wake up are you? What a disappointment."<p>

Mukuro looked out the window of the busted up sad excuse for an auditorium. All the chairs had been removed before Mukuro had even found this hideout years ago. It had only been a week before when he arrived when he found everything destroyed, dirtied, and spoiled. He pitied the sad state this place was in. He had grown to like it.

He grinned bitterly, "Though…" He stood by the windowsill, careful not to cut himself on the broken glass, letting the fresh air blow into the musty room, "He was the one who made me like it."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mukuro! Here!"<strong>

Mukuro was reluctantly pulled with the boy into the small hole in the gate, **"Tsunayoshi, this is dangerous, we shouldn't be here."**

The brown haired child who looked to be five years old crawled through the gates with little difficulty, holding Mukuro's hand tightly, **"Don't worry! No dangerous! Follow!"**

Mukuro stiffly followed, he normally wouldn't have but the fact of the matter was that the brunette's guardian wanted him, more like threatened him, to take care of his only son. He silently cursed the white haired man in his head.

"**Tsunayoshi, where is this place?"**

Tsuna looked up at the taller Mukuro and smiled, **"This place. I think I know. Maybe been here before. I feel safe."**

Mukuro looked down at Tsuna, meeting his gaze, **"How did you find such a place?"**

"**How found?"**

Mukuro nodded, getting quite annoyed with the language barrier.

Tsuna looked down at his face, and Mukuro noted that his hands started to get sweaty, **"Tsunayoshi, what is wrong? Tell me."**

Tsuna looked back up but was met with a rather stern face, **"Can't say."**

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "**Can't? Or won't?"**

Tsuna's eyes widened but went to back their normal size a second after, **"Don't tell Papa."**

"**I won't."**

"**Mean people chase me. I ran away, came here. They say I be idiot. **Demo, **I don't know why they think."**

Mukuro glared off into nowhere, _'Bullies. Despicable. Just like them.'_

"**They're wrong Tsunayoshi."**

"**Eh?"**

Mukuro turned to meet the surprised gaze of a certain Gesso Tsunayoshi, **"You're the best person I've met in my life."**

Tsuna grinned, processing the words in his head, "Arigato!" He gasped and fumbled with his words, "I mean. Ah! **I mean-"**

"Dou itashimashite."

Tsuna blinked, shocked. A grin slowly started to crawl onto his face. Snickers slowly started to pour out of his mouth but as time went on it turned into full on laughter, **"You speaking Japanese horribly! Sound funny!"**

Mukuro's eye twitched and he huffed, **"I could say the same to you!"**

They glared at each other for a second before Tsuna started to laugh loudly. Mukuro looked to the brunette and slowly cracked a smile, "Arigato."

Tsuna looked confused for a second before smiling, not pushing it, **"Prego."**

* * *

><p>So it's been a month. Don't kill me! It's spring break so I might update more! I plan on ending the Kokuyo land arc soon I think it's dragging on, the conclusion will be epic... but it's in my mind right now so it might not be epic. I don't know I'll try.<p>

Review answer time!

Kuroi Rin- I think if the Vindice was real, I would be scared of the Vindice. And pairings are noted!

Niknok19- Gracias! Ummm. No puedo hablar español muy bein. Los siento!

SilverWhiteDragon- YASSSS A SUPPORTER OF BYAKURANxSHOICHI! I don't know about 8059, some people don't like yaoi and sometimes romance isn't always necessary.

Firehedgehog- Thank you!

gabrielatsuki- Hehehe. I plan to finish this arc soon.

RaNDoem- THANK YOU! I have no idea how Reborn is working with Rinko either. He has to do this for Kyuudaime.

Nijikawa Satori- Thanks for telling me pairings! and yes, regrettably people are like that.

xider- I don't know ( I do but i'm not gonna spoil!) when she's gonna get bitch slapped!

KnightAngelSupreme- JOIN THE TEAM!

Caterina- Lol I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not. And thank you for reviewing! Thanks for the support!

Natsu Yuuki- YOUR WELCOME TO THE EXTREME! AND THANK YOU FOR CALLING ME EXTREME!

Guest (Aida)- Thank you for the support!

. - I love your name. And thank you for the suggestion!

Sakura-hime99- Thank you for the suggestion!

luv- Let's see what happens.

2721Sora- I won't spoil! And thank you for the suggestions! And I think I created a bond you don't see very often with Chrome and Gokudera, I think it's rather cute, they don't really converse that much.

nakamura1miu- Thanks!

I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST- I love your name. Wow there are a lot of amazing names. And this is my update! Thanks for the support!

That's it!

Okay for pairings, this is what I've gotten from people so far!

**Absolute Pairings-** HanaxRyohei, I-PinxLambo

**Pairings I've thought about-** ShoichixByakuran 3 votes

**Pairings Suggested**-

GokuderaxChrome- 2 votes

ChromexMukuro- 1 vote

HibarixTsuna- 3 votes

YamamotoxGokudera- 1 vote

ChromexHibari- 1 vote

Rinkox?- 1 vote - apparently someone that isn't her type but is loyal to her. Like a Levi.

MukuroxTsuna- 1 vote

ChromexTsuna- 1 vote

TsunaxKyoko- 1 vote

That's it for me! Please review!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	28. Next Time

"**So where did Tsu-kun take you?"**

Mukuro looked up, a blank look on his face as he stared up to Byakuran who stood next to him. Byakuran waved, a grin on his face as the teacher shuffled all the kids into the first grade classroom.

Mukuro huffed, **"Should I even be out here? The Estrano are after me."**

Byakuran looked down at him, **"And I could ask you if it's alright for you to stay with us when you are endangering me and Tsu-kun? When your companions have been either captured or are out there lost and alone?"**

Mukuro flinched and glared, **"How did you know? You bast-"**

"**A child shouldn't cuss."**

"**Don't kid around. What do you know?"**

Byakuran grinned, **"Absolutely nothing. I do know that the Estrano have moved onto the next town. Now, tell me where Tsu-kun took you, and why."**

Mukuro sighed and followed the white haired man as he walked back home, **"He told me not to tell you."**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Knowing you, you'd destroy the whole town."**

"**Just tell me."**

Mukuro sighed, **"He's being bullied and he was chased into a place called **Kokuyo Health Land.** That's where he took me."**

"**I'll kill them!"**

"**Calm down…"**

They entered the house and Byakuran went into his office, **"I have some **_**business **_**to take care of."**

Mukuro sighed and looked around the house. He walked through the halls, opening every door and looking through them, **"A library?"**

He entered the library and looked through the bookshelves, running his hands across the well bound books, **"So many…"**

He picked up a rather old looking leather bound book that had "Diario" written on it in gold. He opened it and his eyes widened, seeing the neat and elegant hand writing in Italian.

"**Dear Diary. Today I met with him today, but father still forbids it. I am still in love him though. I won't him separate us. I believe his boss is plotting something, he is so reliable, he's someone who can be trusted. If he orders me to do something, I will do it. If he believes in him, so will I. The others are starting to warm up to me. I hope I can get closer to them. I must leave, mother is calling me, something about that horrible fiancé my dad has been trying to force upon me. I will write again. Elena."**

Mukuro started to flip through the diary, **"Who is Elena? Byakuran's lover?"**

He looked at the left hand corner, **"16XX? Why does he have a diary from over 400 years ago?"**

"BYAKURAN!"

Mukuro dropped the diary, shocked by the screams of a woman. He hastily picked it up and put it back into the shelf. He made his way out of the maze of shelves and walked out of the library and saw a woman covered in blood supporting a man heavily bleeding and a child in her hands, "Leiko? Tsuyoshi? What happened?"

The woman named Leiko had a pained look on her face, "I know we left you to get married but Byakuran I must ask you this selfish request!" She bowed her head, "Please help us!"

* * *

><p>Gokudera jumped back, away from the needles that Chikusa had launched. He managed to throw some dynamite in his direction before hitting the ground harshly. He looked up and saw the yo-yo's slashing his dynamite in half causing them to explode in the air before it could hit him. He hid behind the tree and breathed out some smoke, wondering what he should do.<p>

His eyes widened seeing a yo-yo swung in front of him and needles started to pour out of the small holes. He managed to escape, leaving the exploding tree behind him.

He clicked his tongue and looked a Chikusa in the eye before whipping out his dynamite, "Double bomb!"

Chikusa narrowed his eyes before swiping his yo-yo's to surround the dynamite in the air.

Gokudera's eyes grew wide seeing the flames go off the wicks of the dynamite. Needles from the yo-yo started to fly towards him, "Shit!"

'_I'm trapped! I won't be able to escape them, my speed isn't fast enough. I'll have to use that.'_

He pulled a few mini bombs from the back of his belt and sent them off behind him, knocking him forward, "That fucking hurt!" He ran towards Chikusa and threw a punch, "Take that!"

Chikusa quickly dodged, "Too slow!"

Gokudera quickly turned and launched double bombs towards him.

Chikusa sighed, "What a tasteless guy."

Gokudera grinned seeing his mini bombs hitting Chikusa in the face, "Heh! It worked. I used your perspective against you."

Chikusa cussed, realizing that the small bombs had looked the same as the normal dynamite when they were closer. His eyes grew wide seeing the barrage of bombs above him, being unable to move.

Gokudera sighed and turned around, "That was easier than I thought…"

* * *

><p>The blonde flicked his tongue over his teeth, a wide grin on his face, "I've gotten orders to stop you guys and I don't want to go through the trouble of looking for you all. Then here comes my prey all by himself. That makes me, super happy." He stuck out his tongue, happily.<p>

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

He turned his head towards the clearing that Gokudera had gone to, "That guy's your friend right? After I beat you, he'll be next to die."

Hibari smirked and raised his tonfas, "For beating up students of Namimori Middle School, kamikorosu."

Ken raised an eyebrow, "Is this guy for real?" He asked himself, "Well doesn't matter…" He raised his voice, "Alrighty then, let's get started!" He shoved a pair of teeth into his own, "KONG CHANNEL!" He started to jump around in the trees, trying to confuse Hibari. He lunged at Hibari and tried to bite his flesh out but a tonfa stopped him and hit him in the face, causing him to fly back.

Ken got up and glared at the disciplinary committee head, hiding his shock, "Damn it!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the shape shifting blonde, "Is that it?"

Ken glared, "Shut up! I'll fix you up you real good!" He switched cartridges, "The king of the animal world, Lion Channel!"

Hibari stood there, a cocky look on his face, "Woof. Is the puppy trying to attack me?" (Ken's name means "dog")

Ken lunged towards Hibari, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UGLY SHIT!"

Hibari swung down where Ken's head had been but Ken had quickly dodged. He sung again but missed and hit a tree. He pulled back and managed to hit Ken in the face, sending him flying towards a tree and fell unconscious, "UWARGH!"

"Too easy." He swung and shook the blood fall off his tonfas.

* * *

><p>"Ryohei speak to me! Are you still alive?" He jumped back from knocking the students back with his scythes and looked down to the boxer and caught his breath, "Ryohei?"<p>

He looked down and his eyes widened, seeing the burns slowly disappearing, "What's going on?"

He growled when he looked up, realizing that he had let them get to close, "Where are all of you coming from?!"

* * *

><p>Lancia was knocked back by Kenichi, hitting the back of a tree and falling unconscious. Kenichi breathed heavily, using the pole as support, keeping a watchful eye on his opponent who still had the hardened expression on his face, "Now it's just you and me."<p>

Yamamoto didn't reply and simply lunged at the heir.

Kenichi's eyes widened and he raised his bo staff in defense, blocking the sword from cutting his flesh, "Argh!"

Yamamoto pushed Kenichi back, trying to catch him off guard.

"Yamamoto!"

They both turned to see a panting Chrome, leaning against a tree, her trident in her left hand. Yamamoto jumped back and smiled kindly at the girl, "Chro! What are you doing here? You should head with Tsuna to Mukuro."

Chrome looked up and quickly took in the situation, "Go."

Yamamoto's eyes grew wide, "What?"

Chrome stood up straight, a flame burning in her one visible eye. She threw the trident up and the two watched as it shrunk. She grabbed the now shrunk trident and put it around her neck as a necklace. She tied her long purple hair up and pulled two guns out of the holsters that had appeared with a wave of her hand, "Go to Tsuna, this will be my fight. Go meet Mukuro again."

Yamamoto looked confused, "Again?"

She nodded, "He's mentioned you before, not by name, by it's you. You've met before. You may not remember it, but go."

Kenichi glared, "Like hell I'll let you leave!"

He lunged forward, aiming for Yamamoto's head but a sudden gunshot echoed through the area, "W-what?"

Chrome glared at the heir, "I won't let you go."

Yamamoto snapped out of his shock and nodded gratefully at Chrome, "Thank you."

He started to run out but stopped and turned, "Chro!"

She turned a bit, somehow keeping one eye on Kenichi but still being able to see Yamamoto from the corner of her eye. She flinched seeing the wide and happy smile beaming from Yamamoto's face, "Next time I expect you to call me Take-chin!"

Chrome sighed and a small grin crawled onto her face, "Just go Takeshi."

* * *

><p>So I updated. Sorry about the short part about Lambo. I felt that it was necessary to check up on him, but he's basically just fighting.<p>

ANYWAYS REVIEW ANSWER TIME

Alicia Testarossa- Yeah I think it's pretty cute but I've seen a lot of fics with Tsuna having a childhood with like Yamamoto, Hibari, and sometimes Mukuro, but it might not last~~~~

Dragon of the Blazeing Stars- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

Lilinanade- Thank you! And I also find it very cute! And the next chapter has come out so stop waiting!

melosic- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

Amaya Ishimoto- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom? And thank you for liking the story so much and I felt like instead of going through all that crap, in this world Byakuran would care for this child, seeing the other factors that are different in other parallel worlds.

Kuroi Rin- I'm not very good with fighting scenes ;-; I hope I did well. I mean Yamamoto is really scary too. Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

Frost190- Yes I agree. It does feel a bit rushed, but because I really want this arc to end because I feel like I've been dragging it on and on and on. I don't know if dragging it out is better but I kinda rushed it for that reason and also because I wanted to tell the world I'm still alive. And I have also read fanfics with that relationship, but I felt like it was a bit necessary for this situation but I am very sorry for disappointing you. But the reason I write is not to please, but to simply write for myself. Yes this is selfish of me, but if someone does not like something I would tell them to stop reading. Thank you for the constructive criticism. Also thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

Serpentariuss- I'm sorry! I use the only Japanese words or phrases I know like Arigato is thank you and Dou Itashimashite is your welcome because I am not Japanese. But I just kind of assume people kind of know what it means. I'm sorry I'll try to translate every now and then. Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

RaNDoem- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom? And yes I also found Tsuna's Italian funny. AND RYOHEI IS THE EXTREME SUN!

xider- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

gabrielatsuki- They're cute but cliche! And Yamamoto is my favorite guardian with Hibari as a close second.

Huntsman8888- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

Karnevalfreak59- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

QuirkyKit- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom? And for my flame, I would definitely not be the sky that accepts and understands everyone but I feel like I would be a Cloud or a Mist, though I have a Mist ring. This is because I tend to be antisocial and do whatever I want without caring about what people think about me and I am very violent, thus I would be a Cloud. But as a Mist I can be very mischievous and I am a good liar and can trick people very easily and I have sadistic behavior, thus I would be a Mist.

hotxhotguy- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

Natsu Yuuki- I always see you review, thank you for being so fateful and I tend to be sarcastic, sarcasm is my life and my life is a joke but I seriously think that those names are awesome. Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom? And I'm not really a fujodashi, but I just ship by what personalities go well together. AND NO PROBLEM EXTREME NATSU YUUKI THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING. THANK YOU FOR THE LUCK TO THE EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEE!

Guest- (I assume you know who you are) Thank you for following and thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

Hikaru- Thanks for voting for a pairing but before you leave could you read my note at the bottom?

joyce- Hey! And thank you for liking my story!

Okay for pairings, this is what I've gotten from people so far!

**Absolute Pairings-** HanaxRyohei, I-PinxLambo

**Pairings I've thought about-** ShoichixByakuran 8 votes

**Pairings Suggested**-

GokuderaxChrome- 6 votes

ChromexMukuro- 3 votes

HibarixTsuna- 8 votes

YamamotoxGokudera- 3 votes

ChromexHibari- 2 votes

Rinkox?- 1 vote - apparently someone that isn't her type but is loyal to her. Like a Levi.

MukuroxTsuna- 5 votes

ChromexTsuna- 2 votes

TsunaxKyoko- 3 votes

DinoxHibari- 1 vote

YamamotoxHaru- 1 vote

TsunaxHaru- 1 vote

allxTsuna- 1 vote

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **While I am letting people vote for pairings, I write stories for me I was just persuaded by my friends to post them. And I also feel like this story does not need a major pairing, maybe just pairings on the side, throughout the whole story. Maybe at the very end there could be a pairing but I don't know. The story might need a pairing as it goes on, but so far I do not believe it needs a pairing. I apologize if I put your hopes up but please do not stop reading for a simple pairing.

Thank you for reading. Please Review!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	29. It's Just a Game

"Mukuro…"

Mukuro glanced towards the door, away from the window, "Oh Lancia, seems like Takeshi beat you up pretty harshly."

Lancia collapsed on the couch, "You know him?"

Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufu, his mother was a very interesting woman."

Lancia raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? How do you know Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Mukuro shrugged, "Just know that he isn't someone to be underestimated. That kid has always had the eyes of a hitman, even at six years old. It surprises me as to how scary that kid has always been."

"And you fear him?"

"Any sane person would, but we have an advantage."

"And that is?"

"At the end of the day, he's on our side."

* * *

><p>Takeshi woke up the sound of yelling.<p>

"**BYAKURAN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SPIKE MY DRINK?!"**

"**Calm down Leiko-chan, you act like I tried to poison you."**

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!"**

"**Is this the treatment I get for saving you and Tsuyoshi and getting rid of the other men?"**

He was confused seeing his mother throwing silverware across a living room towards a white haired man. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of it. He smiled and spoke up, effectively stopping Leiko, "Kaa-san what's going on? Is this a game?"

Leiko stopped, wide eyed and hid the silverware behind him, "Take-chin, how long have you been awake?"

Takeshi flashed his mother a wide smile, "Not long, I've just woken up!"

Leiko sighed in relief and slumped over, "That's a relief…" She hastily set her "weapons" on the table behind her and rushed forward to her son and cradled his face, "What do you remember Takeshi, I need you to tell me everything, absolutely everything, that you remember."

Takeshi mulled over his memories and looked up at the ceiling.

Leiko had whisked him out of bed hastily. They started to run out the back of the house, his father leading them. His father had a regular shinai as they ran and Leiko had the chopsticks she had always had in her now loose hair.

They ran through the alleys, his father yelled something about losing people. They were being chased. They got surrounded.

Takeshi's eyes widened in horror. The shinai had turned into a real sword that cut through so many men. There was blood. There was yelling. He remembers seeing his father being cut down. His mother had stepped forward, killing many of the remaining men. His mother managed to get his father walking with her support and they had shuffled through the back alleys.

He didn't remember anything past that.

"Kaa-san…"

Leiko hugged her son and lifted him up, "It's okay Take-chin, everything's alright."

Takeshi looked up, trying not to shed tears, "Where's Tou-san?"

The white haired man stepped in, "Don't worry about Takeshi-kun, your father's going to be in safe hands."

Takeshi wiped his unshed tears, "… is this place a clinic?"

Takeshi noted the blue haired child who seemed a few years older than him standing next to the couch that was snickering at the white haired man's blank face.

Byakuran awkwardly smiled, meeting Takeshi's expectant face, "You could say that…"

Takeshi turned to Leiko, "Can I see him?"

Leiko bit her lip, "Sorry Take-chin, this is just a joke. It's all a game and your father just went to visit his cousin." She smiled, "Did we manage to fool you? I thought all our acting was good. We managed to get a lot of people involved. I'm glad we got you."

Takeshi faltered but smiled, "Hahaha, that was a fun game!" He pointed to the white haired man, "Then who is this?"

She gestured towards the white haired man, "This is Byakuran, a good friend of ours. Byakuran this is Takeshi, introduce yourself."

Byakuran's eye twitched and muttered something, causing the blue haired boy to laugh, "My name is Gesso Byakuran, just call me Byakuran young man."

Yamamoto smiled, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Takeshi is just fine!"

Byakuran nodded, "It's nice to meet you Takeshi."

"It's nice to meet you!"

Leiko let her son down, "Byakuran and I have something to talk about, so… **Mukuro I trust that you won't let anything happen to him."**

The blue haired boy smirked, **"No promises."**

Leiko glared but said nothing else as Byakuran lead her into another room.

Takeshi turned to the blue haired kid, "Nice to meet you I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! What's your name?"

The blue haired kid raised an eyebrow and said in broken Japanese, "I don't know Japanese."

Yamamoto scratched his head awkwardly, "Well that's gonna be awkward if we won't be able to understand each othe-"

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he quickly moved his head to the side, avoiding what looked like a spoon that had embedded itself into the wall.

Mukuro smirked, **"Not too bad."**

Yamamoto faced lowered his gaze, "What was that for?"

Mukuro felt a shiver go up his spine, **"O ho? I like that look in his eyes."**

"**ROKUDO MUKURO I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Mukuro's eyes widened, **"Cazzo!" **(Means shit if my sources are right…)

As he ran he couldn't help but glance at the boy with the burning look that he was all too familiar with.

* * *

><p>"The sound of explosions was coming from here…"<p>

Gokudera leaned against a tree, calmly smoking a cigarette, "That was more dangerous than I thought it'd be."

"Gokudera-san?!"

Gokudera looked up, "Ah, I-Pin, you guys managed to catch up?" He got up and put out his cigarette, "Where's Chrome and Tsuna?"

I-Pin sighed, seeing the injury that Gokudera had unconsciously tried to hide, but didn't mention it, "Chrome went to help Yamamoto-san and I was sent to help you and Hibari-san. Tsunayoshi-san went on to confront Mukuro."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "By himself?"

She nodded and looked around, "Where is the person you beat?"

Gokudera looked towards the blackened area but saw no one where Chikusa once was, "What? He's not here?!"

"You saved me a lot of time."

I-Pin got into a fighting stance and looked around warily, trying to pinpoint Chikusa's location.

Gokudera turned and saw a literal walking corpse of Chikusa walking towards them, "Shit! I-Pin be careful! He uses yo-yo's for weapons!"

He started to walk forward but suddenly started to fall forward, "Shit!"

I-Pin's eyes widened seeing needles heading towards them and quickly acted, "Exploding Heather Kempo!" Red flames exploded from her hands and made a circle, protecting both of them from the needles, "Gokudera-san are you alright?"

I-Pin turned and saw a small puddle of blood flowing from Gokudera's back, "**Cao!**"

She turned back to Chikusa and saw him holding his yo-yo's in his hands, "This is the end."

"Kamikorosu."

* * *

><p>"So this is the place?"<p>

"It is."

Lorenzo sweat dropped, "Then why are there so much people here?"

Reborn shrugged, "That's your problem to figure out, I'm going to go find my stupid student." He turned Leon into a mini helicopter and started to fly away.

Lorenzo glared, "Damn it that asshole."

He sighed and saw a child with a large scythe covered in a light green glow swiping at the teens wearing the same uniforms holding weapons. He sighed again and scratched his head, "This is stupid."

He walked forward and went through the bodies of the students, "Hey kid."

Lambo stopped and glared at the criminal, "You're one of them aren't you?"

Lorenzo shrugged, "I'm not on anyone side, but I think I should be polite and tell you that all these guys," he motioned to the students with weapons, "are all illusions."

He whisked his hand out and Lambo's mouth fell open as the illusion disappeared and was left alone in the clearing with the mysterious man and Ryohei, "Who are you?"

Lorenzo shrugged and made an illusion, making it seem like he sunk into the ground as he just walked away to where Reborn had gone, "No one important. Just sleep."

He didn't bother to turn to see Lambo slowly falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi are we going the right way?"<p>

Tsuna nodded and walked through the trees with a light smile on his face, "Yeah, I've been here before."

Fon looked down from his perch on Tsuna's head, "Have you now?"

Tsuna hummed in response, carefully bending down onto the dirt ground, trying not to shake Fon off, "Though this place has changed over the years."

Fon raised an eyebrow, "Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna smiled and stood back up, softly stomping on the ground, "There was a building right here, the remains of a garden or a zoo, but I heard that there was a mudslide a few years back, I guess it was covered by the mudslide." He had a wistful smile on his face, "A pity, we really liked that place…" He looked up, wondering, "I wonder if that engraving is still there."

Fon jumped off Tsuna's head and onto the ground, "We?"

Tsuna nodded, squatting down to the storm, "I had a friend when I was little, maybe five or six. The boy was injured and that was how I found them." He laughed, "At first there was a huge language barrier but I managed to communicate with him in Italian. One day I took him here and this became our hideout. We had fun days here."

Fon smiled, "And his name?"

Tsuna lowered his gaze, "I don't remember. The thing he had cried about, is the thing I don't remember."

* * *

><p>I had this written when I updated last time but shit I kept forgetting to update. Anyways I updated! Yay!<p>

Review answer time!

QuirkyKit- Thank you for understanding! I was so worried but I see that we feel the same thing when it involves pairings! And for your question my favorite box pet would have to be Kojiro and Jiro or Uri! They're all so cute and I love them! And for a canon pet I think I would have Roll, Hibari's box animal, but if I could choose my own animal, maybe a wolf or a fox. I don't really know. What about you? I really appreciate these "questions of the day", I look forward to them!

Dragon of the Blazeing Stars- Thank you for understanding and thank you for still reading!

SilverWhiteDragon- Thank you for voting and thank you for reading the note!

Venomous dragons bite- Than would you agree that there should be no pairing because your favorite pairing could be voted out and then you would stop reading?

Sora Aoi 99- Regarding your pairing vote; I am letting people vote for pairings but I write for me, so in the end it is all my own decision and I also feel like pairings distract and interfere with the story so I was only considering a few side pairings. I apologize for getting your hopes up but please don't stop reading for a pairing.

beulah2013- Regarding your pairing vote; I am letting people vote for pairings but I write for me, so in the end it is all my own decision and I also feel like pairings distract and interfere with the story so I was only considering a few side pairings. I apologize for getting your hopes up but please don't stop reading for a pairing. (and thank you for reviewing again)

xider- Thank you for seeing what I mean!

Shion Ameterasu- Regarding your pairing vote; I am letting people vote for pairings but I write for me, so in the end it is all my own decision and I also feel like pairings distract and interfere with the story so I was only considering a few side pairings. I apologize for getting your hopes up but please don't stop reading for a pairing. And I apologize, but everyone will remain the same gender.

Kuroi Rin- Thank you! You flatter me! And thank you for reading the note and understanding! And thank for the multiple compliments.

AnimeLover- Thank you! Regarding your pairing vote; I am letting people vote for pairings but I write for me, so in the end it is all my own decision and I also feel like pairings distract and interfere with the story so I was only considering a few side pairings. I apologize for getting your hopes up but please don't stop reading for a pairing. And to answer your question, you'll find out soon it'll all clear up!

gabrielatsuki- Cliches can be good but sometimes bad, it depends on the people.

CalmCat- Thank you and thank you for reading the note! And thank you for voting again and your English is amazing! Sometimes your English is better than mine and I've lived in the US all my life.

brendatorres113- Regarding your pairing vote; I am letting people vote for pairings but I write for me, so in the end it is all my own decision and I also feel like pairings distract and interfere with the story so I was only considering a few side pairings. I apologize for getting your hopes up but please don't stop reading for a pairing.

Lilinanade- I have a few tricks up my sleeves! And thank you for following this story!

Natsu Yuuki- OMG YOU EXTREMELY FLATTER ME! I'm extremely blushing! And I plan to make some family fluff.

RaNDoem- Thank you for understanding! And REVIEWS ARE LOVE, REVIEWS ARE LIFE! I LOVE REVIEWS! And thank you reviewing other wise.

Hikaru- Thank you for seeing my point! And thank you for voting but I just kinda take a poll every time someone mentions a pairing sooo. I don't know? I guess you can keep voting?

tenkoku- Thank you for reading it all and please continue to read! Regarding your pairing vote; I am letting people vote for pairings but I write for me, so in the end it is all my own decision and I also feel like pairings distract and interfere with the story so I was only considering a few side pairings. I apologize for getting your hopes up but please don't stop reading for a pairing.

kelpiejh- Regarding your pairing vote; I am letting people vote for pairings but I write for me, so in the end it is all my own decision and I also feel like pairings distract and interfere with the story so I was only considering a few side pairings. I apologize for getting your hopes up but please don't stop reading for a pairing.

So review time is over...

Okay for pairings, this is what I've gotten from people so far!

**Absolute Pairings-** HanaxRyohei, I-PinxLambo

**Pairings I've thought about-** ShoichixByakuran 9 votes

**Pairings Suggested**-

GokuderaxChrome- 7 votes

ChromexMukuro- 3 votes

HibarixTsuna- 13 votes

YamamotoxGokudera- 5 votes

ChromexHibari- 3 votes

Rinkox?- 1 vote - apparently someone that isn't her type but is loyal to her. Like a Levi.

MukuroxTsuna- 7 votes

ChromexTsuna- 2 votes

TsunaxKyoko- 5 votes

DinoxHibari- 1 vote

YamamotoxHaru- 1 vote

TsunaxHaru- 1 vote

allxTsuna- 3 votes

GokuderaxKyoko- 1 vote

KyokoxMukuro- 1 vote

YamamotoxDino- 1 vote

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **While I am letting people vote for pairings, I write stories for me I was just persuaded by my friends to post them. And I also feel like this story does not need a major pairing, maybe just pairings on the side, throughout the whole story. Maybe at the very end there could be a pairing but I don't know. The story might need a pairing as it goes on, but so far I do not believe it needs a pairing. I apologize if I put your hopes up but please do not stop reading for a simple pairing.

Thank you for reading. Please Review!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


End file.
